Ten things about Athrun
by mingathur
Summary: These are set during Seed, a lighthearted read for all who are looking for something good to read. Mainly funny and romantic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Haro

What happened in the two months Athrun spent on the archangel? Set in the midst of seed and way before destiny. Watch out for a little humour. It's just a series of drabbles…

Ten things about Athrun

Chapter one: Haro

It was one of those days you spent gazing out into space, because there was nothing else to look at. For Athrun Zala however, there was plenty to look at. He spent the day touring the Archangel with his childhood friend, Kira Yamato. He could only marvel at the differences between the two battle crafts, while both were space ships, he couldn't help but notice how different the make is. The Nazca class ship was designed like the ZAFT uniform, precise, practical and personally he found it boring. The Archangel however, was equipped with of all sorts of things, a viewing deck for example. Which was something completely useless aboard a battle ship. Athrun Zala does not know yet, but in time the viewing deck will become his favorite place.

Bored, he requested for Lacus to return the pink electronic toy for a bit so that he could check and do some maintenance. And that's where the excitement started… …

"Let's check the memory chip now." Athrun said as he clipped the wires to the interior of the electronic device. Kira nodded, he liked the familiar feeling of going through seemingly endless programming with Athrun. It reminded him of their days back in elementary school. A lot of time has passed since then, and a lot has happened. They were enemies for a time, Athrun killed Tolle and Kira murdered a boy named Nicol. But Kira wanted to forgive Athrun, and vice-versa, and Cagalli's presence helped them do it.

Kira turned to look at his friend now, an enemy, a ZAFT soldier. One who almost killed him, now sitting there in front of the computer looking pleased, he wasn't sure of his allegiance yet. But before the day comes, Kira just want Athrun to stay where he is.

Dearka came up beside the pair of them with Sai, "Watcha up to?" he questioned in his bass tone voice.

"Servicing Haro…" muttered Athrun absentmindedly, as he clicked on the memory replay option on screen. An image filled the screen and girls' voices were heard, some were giggling while others were talking, A horizontal beam spanned the length of the screen, blocking off majority of the image.

"That's odd…" Athrun said, "This series of images should be so recent that it must have been taken in the Archangel, but I don't think I've seen this place before. Kira, was there any place you didn't take me to?"

Kira did find the image vaguely familiar, but as he tried to think harder, he could feel it slipping out the remembrance. Sai however, did remember and he gasped. Dearka shouted, "Spectacles boy, tell me!" Sai blushed, and motioned for Dearka to come closer and Athrun couldn't hear what Sai whispered into his ear. Dearka's face remain emotionless for a moment, then a large grin lit his face.

"Everyone, come round. Good stuff's showing here! Sacred place where no male has ever been to, secrets unraveled!" he shouted excitedly, some of the crew in the maintenance room did drop their tools and gathered round, murmuring among themselves. Dearka shooshed them and pointed at the screen displaying Haro's memory.

The conversation can be heard now, and the voices identified as Miriallia, Lacus and Cagalli. (Now identified as M, L and C respectively)

M: I can't believe captain Ramius actually decided to take that two in…

L: What's so unbelievable? Athrun and Mr Elthman are not bad people.

C: I know they are from ZAFT, but Athrun is definitely not our enemy now. And I'd worry about that Dearka more, he looks like he interested in Miria.

M: Who says… (Miria blushes) He can keep his affections to himself, I'm not falling for the guy that killed Tolle. And he looks like a pervert, who knows what Coordinators are made of? (Dearka started swearing 'Not me!', but Sai covered his mouth. Wanting to hear what the girls are saying next.)

L: Flesh and blood.

M: Oh Lacus, I'm so sorry…I forgot Kira…

C: Lacus…tell me, what do you think of my brother? He may be a coordinator, but he's definitely slow in getting these things. (Kira could feel his throat dry now, his heart thumped violently in his ears as Lacus hesitated. "Kira, you are blushing." Athrun told him.)

L: He's gentle…… he's kind and he's trustable.

M: Sounds like you're describing your fiancé… I agree with you, and on top of that, I think Kira's handsome. And the ZAFT guy, er… 'at the Salsa', him too. They must be hot favorites in school. (Dearka shouted, "Hey, why am I not on the list?" Kira giggled, telling Athrun, "You're hot, not me. You're the one receiving a lot of chocolate on valentine.")

C: His name is Athrun Zala, not 'at the Salsa'. He's not Lacus's fiancé anymore.

M: Does it matter so much to you? I get it…! You like that Salsa guy!"

C: Not Salsa, Zala! The PLANTs Chairman's surname.

M: You like Salsa! Why…he's rich? He's looks good? He's nice?

C: Well… (Athrun held his breath this time, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Dearka deliberately tickled Athrun's neck, "Ooo… Salsa I like.")

C: He's perfect.

And at this point the perspective changed, (What really happened was that Haro rolled out from under the bench.) and without the beam blocking. All of them could see what was really happening, it showed Miria walking out of the view of the camera saying, "Hurry up, we only have fifteen minutes to bathe."

"Kay." Chorused the other two as Cagalli hastily removed her socks. Both of them proceeded to undress and Athrun could feel weight pressing in behind him. The folks around him were pressing in to get a better view of what's happening. He just sat there stumped, occupying his mind with guessing the venue where the footage is taken. There was a collective intake of breath as Lacus removed her pants, and her undergarment was seen for a fraction of an instant. "Oo… pink."

Cagalli turned and her back faced the camera and she draped the shirt off her fair back. The men slowly broke into a chant, "Strip, strip, strip…"

Kira spread out his arms and stood right behind Athrun, finally remembering the place where a bucket of water had been thrown at his face. "Enough, I can't allow this…"

"Come on, you want to see it yourself right? Out of the way, this is getting exciting." cooed Dearka and shoved Kira away.

Athrun snapped out his trance, deciding its better that Kira didn't take him to the place after all. Swiftly he shut his eyes tightly and clicked on the 'close' followed by the 'delete' button. He could hear people booing behind him, and realized for the first time that Natural men are not that different from Coordinators men.

"What are you guys doing?" came a voice from behind. Athrun jumped, the voice belonged to Cagalli. He was so guilty, Cagalli complemented him and all he could do to repay her was to show footages of her undressing in front of everyone in the maintenance crew. He stood up and turned to look at her straight in the eye, resolving to tell her the truth and apologize.

"Cagalli…I"

Dearka cut off his sentence, throwing him a dirty look. "None of your business, I should ask what you're doing here."

"I'm checking whether he's done with Haro, Lacus wants it back."

Athrun considered his options, "Well…" he bit his lip. "Just a moment." he hastily turned around and reassembled the pet.

Kira kept his most innocent face on while trying to see what Athrun is doing. Out of the edge of his vision, Kira could see Athrun slotting the memory chip back in place and arranged a few wires before capping it back. He presented it back to Cagalli meekly, who snatched it from his palm and stalked off.

When Cagalli is out of earshot and the crowd has returned to their original task, Kira exploded.

"Athrun, that Haro…you just put the memory chip right back! What if someone takes it apart just for the chip, we must do something to protect Cagalli's and Lacus's modesty?"

"Calm down, you think I'll allow that after the close …high tide just now?" Athrun rebutted, his ears turning pink. "I activated… the defense mechanism."

"Defense mechanism?" asked Kira, "That's unlike you… What does it do?"

For the first time in four years, Athrun smiled mischievously. Indicating that he's happy and someone else is going to be very sad, you've got to feel sorry for the Haro raider.

_Down the corridor… _

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Dearka as he ran from the pink toy going into sugar-high mode. Sai was just behind, and screamed, "Elthman! It's all your fault!"

"Who would know that the Haro will start blasting!"

Behind them, the Haro bounced down the corridor, periodically emitting a highly concentrated laser beam from its eyes that resemble a miniature beam rifle. The worst part was it shouting in the high and squeky electronic voice, "_Pervert, Pervert_." And the better part was Cagalli chasing after them with shoe in hand.

"I hate you, ZALA!" screamed Dearka.

Nonsensical, isn't it? That's the whole point. It's supposed to entertain and I hope it does, about Athrun, he's not as pure, sweet and gentle as he looks. A trick or two sometime doesn't hurt anyone, that might explain why Dearka dislikes Athrun… Next chapter more nonsensical, Sumpah.


	2. Chaptper 2:The Roach

Chapter 2: The roach

Kira Yamato had to pry himself off the bed; he always had trouble waking up in the morning. And when he does, he'll spend ten minutes sitting up and contemplating whether to wake or to go back to sleep, he usually went back to slumberland.

Today, he was having this wonderful dream, Lacus was in there and they were spending an afternoon in a peaceful meadow. Lacus touched his shoulder and there was this ticklish sensation. He laughed, trying to touch her hand but she eluded him and she stroked up his neck, her small hand fluttering like a bird. And when her hand reached his nose, she pulled him in for a kiss. Kira hadn't expected one, but he definitely wanted one, so he complied.

One moment before the magical moment take place, he heard Cagalli shout, "KIRA! Wake up!" And Kira's eyes snapped open; the only thing in view was a black head on the bridge of his nose and two feelers waving about his eyes. His mind raced, trying to identify the monstrous creature as he stared crossed eye at it.

"AHHH!" was his final response as he jerked up swept the cockroach off his face. The fortunate thing landed on the floor but was unharmed, Cagalli jumped, screaming "Kill it, Kill IT!"

Kira took up his shoes and used them as weapons, swiping at the insect again and again. It eluded Kira's coordinators reflexes time and again, and in slow motion, it spread its wings and took flight. Zipping around the room and almost flew straight into their faces. Cagalli huddled with Kira, and there stood the twins in Pajamas battling an air-borne cockroach. Kira decided they were gonna lose and the only place the darn insect hadn't seem to penetrate was the airspace above-of all place- the bed where Athrun lay sleeping.

"Retreat!" Kira ordered as he pulled Cagalli with him, and they dove behind Athrun, who was taking up only less than half of the bed because he slept like a log.

"I thought you aren't scared of cockroaches, you're a guy!"

"I'm not scared of them! I just don't like insects that fly!"

"Excuses!" Cagalli accused.

"What are you doing in a guy's dorm anyway?" Kira asked as the roach hovered menacingly overhead.

"I wanted to ask Athrun something."

It rang a bell in Kira's head, since the roach doesn't seem to want to attack Athrun, it must be something psychological that it only chases people who are afraid of it.

"Ask Athrun to kill it, he wasn't scared of it when we dissected one in biology class!"

"Right." As Cagalli shook the sleeping Athrun, he stirred but didn't open his eyes. "What…?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"Cockroach on rampage! It's coming for us… Kill IT!"

"…do it yourself……" he muttered as his brows furrowed.

"I don't dare! It's disgusting, just imagine. 'Splat' on your palm, slippers, clothes…"

"Mmm…" he murmured as he buried his head beneath the pillow, "Let me sleep…"

"Get up, you big baby. We'll let you sleep once you get rid of the thing. Promise! Woah!"

The insect had gotten bolder made a low dive that would have scrapped Kira's hair, Cagalli could hear the buzz of its wings pass her ears.

"Athrun! We'll leave you in peace once that thing is in pieces! C'mon…" yelled Cagalli again, Athrun was silent and apparently had gone back to sleep. Kira had thrown both his shoes at it and missed, leaving them with no way to escape and no means to defend themselves, and their only hope is sleeping. The black cockroach seemed to have sense its imminent victory over the humans and hovered in the air, seemingly pleased with itself. And after a moment's hesitation, it dove straight into Kira and Cagalli, descending at high speed.

Just as they thought all was lost, the unexpected happened. Athrun pulled a gun from under the pillow and jerked up, firing just one shot that ended up on the wall. When the dust cleared enough to see, Cagalli gasped. The bullet gored a hole right through the middle of the darn insect, and pinned it to the wall. Roach matter and insides oozed out through the opening. It was revolting, but at least Athrun didn't need to get up and do it himself.

Athrun next turned to Kira and pointed the gun at him, his emerald eyes were barely half open, "You… shall let me sleep now…understand?" Kira tried not to stare down the dark, empty hole of the gun barrel and answered, "Promise."

Athrun seemed satisfied; he took a moment to regard the gun in his hand without interest. And pressed it in Kira's hand, gave him a pat on his shoulder and fell back down onto the pillow.

Cagalli waited a few more moments before she dared to experiment, she poked Athrun's forehead lightly but he did not stir.

"He can still sleep after that?" she asked Kira in a hurried whisper.

'That's Athrun Zala." He replied equally softly, "If I could use a gun like that…"

Just than the door opened and Mwu came in and barked, "Who just fired! And didn't I tell you guys guns are not allowed in dormitories?"

Both Cagalli and Kira put a finger to their lips in effort to make Mwu do the same, then they pointed at Athrun(The one who fired) and at the roach on the wall(The one that was killed). Mwu comprehended, he made a face. Not at the remains of the roach, but at the guy still sleeping on the bed. And Kira ushered them out of the room, very, very quietly this time.

_In the morning…_

Athrun was munching toast, and couldn't help but realized that everyone in the cafeteria gave him a wide berth. (He didn't remember what had happened in the morning.) It was normal for the naturals crew, but even Kira did the same today. Slightly mystified, he asked the majority who was gathered at the other corner of the place, "What's wrong with you guys today?"

Kira answered, "Erm, it was…it was nothing."

The truth is that the roach story spread far and wide, but no one dare mention it in front of Athrun Zala, the roach slayer.

------

Dumber it gets…I like this one. No brains needed to read or comprehend and it makes absolutely no sense. Light reading for all ages, you want serious do go check out my other story. And I believe with every fiber of my being that Athrun is not scared of cockroaches…sleeping or not, lol. Some people really don't remember what they did when they are half asleep (Me-I can get up and feed my hamster, play with them and go back to sleep without remembering a thing. My sisters told me later…)


	3. Chapter 3:Stagework

_In long arduous space journeys, astronauts must follow a fixed routine schedule to maintain their physical and mental health (And to prevent overcrowding at certain parts of the craft- the café, for example). The mental health part is more important, for one month long of nothingness can turn the best soldiers into a bunch of madmen. Shackleton had monthly theatrical nights, for example when they were stranded in some Ice plate in the Artic, just to keep the crew members' humour going. So this is inspired by them… _

Chapter 3: Stagework

"Hey, what role will I be taking?" Dearka shouted excitedly from the other side of the room. The delegation had been placed in the café bulletin board and everyone who was there crowded round to have a look. The roles were decided by voting, and Dearka voted himself to be Romeo.

Kira and Athrun, on the other hand, wished for any role other than Romeo.

Kira gazed closely at the piece of paper, and his mouth fell open. "Dearka…you will be Mercutio…"(Mercutio is Romeo's mate who talks too much…)

Dearka's face fell, and he pouted. "How come I didn't become Romeo? Who's the idiot who stole my role!"

"I did!" shouted Cagalli over the crowd, "I'm Romeo Montague!"

"Kira, must I really participate…?" Athrun asked as Kira pulled him towards the board, he really wasn't much at drama. And they don't do stupid things like that aboard the Versailles. Their training schedule involves artillery and archery, not acting. But Kira drew his attention towards the second line, "Look."

Athrun did look, and what he saw scared the living daylights out of him. "WHAT? JULIET! BUT…" he looked at Kira in shock, "But I'm a guy!" he exclaimed, "there must be a mistake…I can't be Ju…JULIET!"

"Well, Cagalli got the Romeo role…"

"And I got lady Capulet," chorused a cheerful voice from behind them. It was Lacus, she stretched out a hand towards Kira and joked, "Come away with me, my Lord." Kira took the hand and went off with Lacus dreamily…leaving Athrun to sink in his dark fate.

"Alright, who voted me for Juliet!" Athrun shouted at the crowd. A hushed silence fell upon the group, and only Dearka raised his hand, jumping up and down excitedly, "I did, you acted as Portia in military school, I thought you'll make a good Juliet too!"

Miriallia, who got the role of Juliet's nurse, slowly raised her hand, "Me too. It was a dare…I'm sorry."

The head mechanic whom Athrun wasn't sure of his name yet came forward and gave him a pat on the shoulder with his rough hand, smiling, "I did too. 'Cause you look so…slender. I couldn't resist!" and he started laughing loudly. Athrun wanted to cry as more people indicated affirmative.

_---_

_On the final rehearsal day…_

Everyone was wearing just T-shirts and pants, afraid of dirtying their uniform. And they stood around, watching Athrun and Cagalli do the final scene, where both of them die, well, after the kiss of course.

Athrun, with his hair tied up with a rubber band, just lay as still as he could on the makeshift tomb, trying not to look irritated and Cagalli leaned over him, reciting her lines. "…the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love! (She pretends to drink something) O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a …What the heck?"

"Skip the talk and kiss him, I mean her!" yelled Dearka.

"Mercutio, you are supposed to be dead!" shouted Ramius, the director, she added with a sighed, "just go with the lip touch thing now…"

Cagalli nodded and blushed slightly, "thus…with a kiss I die." carefully she leaned forward and when his lips were so close that she could feel his warmth, a hand fly up and cover her mouth. Athrun got up quickly and looked at her dolefully, his face reddened," You're not really going to…"

"Juliet, you are supposed to be dead as well!" Captain Ramius shouted.

"Captain Ramius," he said in a low voice, "this has gone too far." He removed his hand from Cagalli's mouth and hopped off the tomb, and took his ZAFT uniform from the backstage crew, Sai. Before he left.

"Graceful departure, our lady made…" Miriallia uttered.

"How's the show supposed to continue without the ZAFT kid? You think he left the vessel?" Mwu asked incredulously as he got up from the place where Romeo killed him.

"I'll go look for him," Cagalli volunteered, "I think I know where to find him…"

------

When Cagalli found Athrun at the observatory, he was sitting silently on the bench, removing the rubber band from his hair and looked as if some body just died. Cagalli approached him and sat beside him, taking the liberty of leaning on his shoulder, and waited for him to respond.

The two of them sat in silence, Athrun was gazing out into space, where the stars littered the vast emptiness, like diamond dust scattered across the galaxy, blinking on and off randomly. At the moment, it felt like the only thing that existed was the two of them, enveloped in the embrace of the universe. Athrun sighed, and asked her in quiet tone, "You must think that I'm so childish now…"

She smiled and replied, "Yea…my Juliet is like a young star upon the midnight sky."

"…I just…I just don't know what to do…" he whispered, "My father… must be somewhere in Aprilius now, coming up with a battle plan to destroy naturals. And here I am, goofing off on some play…Spending time with people who might become my enemies…"

"Athrun…"

"If I go back to ZAFT, all of you will be my enemies. I might end up killing all of you! Aren't you a least bit worried that it will happen!"

"Then don't go back, stay here…stay with me." She said awkwardly as she took his hand.

"Would you…ever betray your father? The representative of Orb?" he whispered. Cagalli blinked, which told Athrun the answer, and he told her. "I…I can't either… No matter what I feel about this war. I don't want to abandon my father…"

Cagalli felt an insistent pain tug at her heart, to see Athrun in such a painful dilemma. She never realized how much stress he was under just to decide to remain on this craft, fighting his own forces. Fighting his own father, his only kin, the only parent he has left… It must be terrible, for Cagalli could remember when she and Lord Uzumi fought cold wars for days on end, it was almost unbearable. And for your own father to shoot you…it was unthinkable…

"Don't think of all that now…There won't be an answer any time soon…till we fight ZAFT directly. There's a reason why the Naturals do goofy plays in space routines, it is to keep the crews' mind off fear, off those who died, and off the battles they fought and are going to fight. I bet coordinators never do such unproductive things. So…let's practice, Romeo drank poison and died beside Juliet's tomb."

She slumped beside the bench and stuck out her tongue, Athrun looked down in distaste and perhaps disbelief, Cagalli looked up hopefully and eventually, Athrun gave a sigh and complied. He squat down beside Cagalli smiling, and said, "O comfortable Friar, where is my Lord? I do remember well where I should be; and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

"…You memorized your lines!" Cagalli exclaimed, utterly surprised.

"I'm a coordinator… most of us need to see it just four or five times to remember the whole thing. Close your eyes, Romeo died ten minutes ago."

Cagalli made a disgusted face and obeyed, Athrun continued, cupping Cagalli's face, "Go get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison I see hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips, Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative. Thy lips are warm…"

And he paused and smiled lightly, leaned forward and right before their lips made contact. The door slipped open with a pneumatic hiss, and there stood Mwu, startled at the sight before him.

"Well…do continue." He ordered with a raised eyebrow. Cagalli glared at him coldly.

------

Back in the lecture cum rehearsal room cum stage, the rest were growing restless. Without the leads, they simply cannot continue. Ramius sighed, asking Kira, "Is it really too much to ask of your friend?" Kira smiled lightly, replying, "Athrun's just shy…He's a red uniform after all. I promise he'll make the most convincing Juliet if he just put his heart in it. Give him a little more time…"

As if answering Kira's assurance, the door opened to admit Mwu, Cagalli and Athrun. He entered the room with confidence, just like the Athrun Zala they knew. He tied his hair behind, and turned to address the rest, "Let's do this right."

------

_On the performance day…_

"I thank thee I'm not playing Juliet…" Kira uttered as he watch the girls drag a protesting Athrun into the dressing room. "They seem to enjoy it." Mwu joked as he put on a Victorian hat. Kira too, went to dress up. They were improvising, the costumes are made from un-mendable uniforms and spare cloth that no one knew where it came from. (No one really wanted to find out.) Dearka made a contorted face at the thighs, "Well, at least I don't have to wear a dress. Unlike some people…"

Athrun came out of the dressing room in -what else- a dress, completed with accessories and fake ponytails head dress. He shot a death glare at Dearka, having heard what he said. It looked like a comfortable enough fit and was thoroughly amazing to Kira. And just as Athrun heaved a big sigh of relief, thinking the worst is over, Ramius just had to utterly disappoint him, "Girls, last step, come and help!" and they dragged him into a room labeled in bold letters, 'DO NOT ENTER…', and pasted a radioactive sign beneath those words…

For the next twenty minutes Athrun can be heard pleading and protesting, and the girls giggling non stop. Odd sentences that told of unspeakable horror can be heard periodically, like 'Nice skin, smooth and tender…", "The blue eye shadow will look good…", "What are you wearing under the dress…?"

He came out twenty minutes later and people stared, and some started laughing while others started blushing, now he wore make up and three-centimeter long fake eyelashes and he looked like a doll ready to kill. Kira held back a chortle, trying to console his friend. "Don't worry, you look… great."

"Athrun, stay there and don't move. I've gotta take a shot of you like this." Dearka said as he took out his camera phone.

"For what?" Athrun asked, clearly irritated.

"For Yzak."

"Don't YOU DARE!" Athrun said as he snatched the phone from Dearka, who wrestled the phone back and ran off.

"Athrun…is that you?" Cagalli asked as she came out of the dressing room in a guys' apparel, along with Lacus in a gown fit for royalty. Athrun buried his made up face in his hands, too ashamed to let Cagalli see. "You look… more…"

"More girly than Cagalli." Mwu said, Cagalli and Athrun glared at him, "It's true, he looks cute."

That word was the breaking point for any guy's dignity, but Athrun decided he already didn't have any left. So… the play was a success, and most people remembered 'The best Juliet' and they kept it an inside joke…

---

Yzak Jule sighed, which was very unlike himself, as he looked absentmindedly out of the window. It was raining heavily, the sky was a mass of swirling grey. It doesn't rain often in PLANTs, and when it does it's depressing. Yzak couldn't really put a finger to why he felt so down.

_Was it remembering Nicol's death? Was it losing Dearka to some second rate pilot? Was it Athrun being promoted and leaving the team? Or was it just the dull grey sky?_ He didn't know, and he doubted if knowing will do him any good.

His hand phone's message tone sounded, and he went over, planning to scold anyone whom so violently pulled him out of his melancholism. A maid came in and watched as Yzak saw the picture message and comprehended it, his whole body went still.

"Young master?" she asked uncertainly, her voice trembling slightly. Being around him always made her insecure and nervous. Yzak ignored her, slowly, he put down his phone, and went out. For a few moments there was only Yzak's distance footsteps, and when he managed to find a bathroom to lock himself in. A howling laughter can be heard echoing down the length of several corridors…

---

The legend lives on…(After humiliating our main character)He's the type that can do just about anything as long as his heart is in it, even swallow pride.And three-centimeters long eyelashes, fake ones of course, really do exist. SHE wore them to shoot the picture for their album. And Yzak will never be seen laughing like a madman in front of his servants…


	4. Chapter 4: Of Cherry and Jubilees

Chapter 4: Of Cherry and Jubilees

_Does everyone know the urban legend…of that of the mythical cherry stalk? If you do, good for you, if you don't. Read on……_

As Athrun came into the café in excitement, proclaiming their arrival at the moon base Quatret, he noticed that the atmosphere in the room was different. Men and women from the ends of the vessel congregated, and all seem to be chewing something in deep concentration. Even Cagalli, Dearka, Mwu and Kira, and they barely noticed him entering into the room. There was this solace and solemn attribute that indicated that they are not to be disturbed, so Athrun kept quiet as well.

He whispered to Murrue who wasn't taking part, "What are they doing?"

"Matters not, but do keep it down, they are concentrating…" she said impatiently, "here, try one of these." She removed the cloth from the basket in her hand and handed him a fruit that Athrun has never seen before.

"What's this?" he asked softly, as he examined the shiny surface of the maroon fruit. It looked like a berry of some sort, "They don't plant this in the PLANTs." He explained as Murrue looked at him in obvious shock.

"It's called a cherry, you eat it."

Athrun glanced at the table the crowd surrounded, there was not a single stalk on the area. So Athrun also put the whole thing, stalk and all into his mouth. And chewed.

Murrue sighed as she launched into an explanation, "I stocked this to make cherry jubilees for dessert tonight… But I think I got a little too much, so Dearka suggested we use the remainder to have some fun and held this competition."

"Mmm…" Athrun mumbled as he took out the pith and stalk, "Competition? What kind of competition?"

"Ah, I don't think you know, since you don't even know what cherries are till just now." She replied without looking at him, "How's it?"

"Very sweet…" he said, "The pith?" he asked as he studied the stalk briefly in silence, and threw it back into his mouth.

"You throw." She sighed, and announced "Everyone, one minute left!"

Athrun was surprised as the tension in the room stepped up another notch, and some of the competitors now made contorted faces, as if concentrating so intensely. Kira's face was turning purple.

"Amused?" Murrue asked him, a smile playing by her lips. "Seems to be a little impossible, they are supposed to tie the cherry stalk into a knot using their tongue in five minutes. Four and a half and no one seems to be able to do it just yet…"

"You mean like this?" Athrun asked as he removed the knotted stalk from his mouth, Murrue turned sharply and stared crossed-eyed at the sodden item in his hand, for a few moments nothing happened. Then a smile spread across her face, "Everyone!" She shouted as she grabbed Athrun hand and raised it over their heads. "We have a winner! Athrun Zala!"

He didn't understand what's going on, and just went, "huh?"

"What!" Cagalli exclaimed, as she took the unbended stalk out of her mouth and looked at the stalk in Athrun's hand, "…But didn't he just come in?"

"It's not fair!" Dearka started protesting, "He barged in half way! He should be disqualified!"

"Athrun?" Kira asked in surprise, "The girls in school will be delighted to know you have talent."

"What talent?" He asked mystified, as he snatched his hand out of Murrue's grasp. "I…haven't done anything……wrong, have I?" he asked shyly, positively thinking there was some taboo about knotted cherry stalks. Naturals are weird…

"Zala!" shouted Dearka in exasperation, "Have you been living in a well all the way before military school? You just accomplished the most remarkable feat in human history and you ask what's wrong! You WON!"

He knitted his eyebrows together and considered his statement, when Dearka talks like a mad man you better listen, because that means he was serious. He's had a serious habit of exaggerating though, Athrun waved the stalk around, "You mean this?" Several people nodded furiously, he sighed in relief, "It couldn't be that serious, it's easy. See." He declared as he took another stalk from Murrue and twenty seconds later produced another knotted one. "Anyone can do it."

He was surprised when the looks coming his way turned from admiration to hostile.

"But that's impossible!" Dearka shouted, "He has no experience! None at all!" Everone turned to look at Athrun in shock and he squirmed inwardly, uncomfortable at the sort of attention. That was when one of the bridge crew started sobbing, the atmosphere reached breaking point.

"No wonder my wife says I kiss like an amateur! Even this virgin can do it and I can't! Wahh…!" he cried aloud.

"Don't cry…" stammered Athrun, flustered, "What…What has cherry stalks got to do with ki…" he forced himself to spit out the word, blushing. "KISSING!" The bridge crew cried even louder and the head mechanic went to comfort him. "I…I missed my wife!" he wailed, into the head mechanics stomach.

Kira took the moment to drag Athrun out of the place before it's too late. They stopped in a deserted corridor and Kira hurriedly explained, "Legend, people who can tie cherry stalks……er…" and he paused, unable to continue.

"Cherry stalks…uh-huh, what's the big deal?" Athrun asked impatiently, tired of being treated like an idiot.

"Er…People who can do it, are mighty GOOD KISSERS!" Kira blurted out, the tips of his ears red hot. Athrun stayed silent, his mind blanked out at the revelation. Kira didn't dare look at him, and both of them stayed silent, and blushed together. For a few minutes the silence prevailed and the atmosphere turned stale, and Athrun told him in a small voice. "Maybe you shouldn't be the one telling me this… Dearka wouldn't…turn red…"

"It's not my fault…" muttered Kira, he opened his palm, and behold, the item that was inside was a knotted stalk.

"I did this in about half a minute…" Kira confessed, Athrun inhaled sharply, "Shouldn't you be the winner then!"

"Nay…I'll spoil everyone's fun…" he muttered, "And I have a question…"

"What question?" Athrun asked cautiously, it was unlike Kira to ask something so discreetly.

"You…really never done it before…?"

"Done what?"

"You know, that what!" Kira exclaimed as he pointed at the cherry stalk. Athrun went still, and stayed still as his face turned red all over again……

---

_In the dorm Cagalli shares with Lacus_

Cagalli was in her night clothes, behold, t-shirt and short. She hugged her pillow and giggled to herself, rolling around on the bed.

"Why so happy?" Lacus asked as she playfully threw a pillow at her. Cagalli got hit point blank but continued giggling anyway. She leaned towards Lacus, "Kira told me that……" and the rest she whispered into Lacus's ear. Lacus laughed, "Okay…even I didn't know that…"

End

This one is plain bimbo, but for Kira and Athrun who are both so…naïve when it comes to these things I thought it was expected…Hee…Virgins (I think it only applies to Athrun, Kira did it with Fllay before…)


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Chapter 5: Bonding

_Bonding takes place when people spend way too much time together, that's why people like to have class chalets. On the Archangel, it was the same, guys first…_

The cafeteria had never been so crowded since the day they broke out of Heliopolis but now it is.

Mwu cursed himself cursed inwardly, berating himself for being stupid enough to mention the words 'Slumber Party' in front of Dearka. Who caused a series of chain reactions, summary goes like this, he gets sugar high, and rushes to get permission from Ramius, who quickly approves, and tells every guy on board about it, Sai asked Kira. Kira ask the mechanics, mechanics ask the bridge crew, and the bridge crew invited even the ZAFT kid. So now…everyone's packed into the room in expectance of the premiere of the World cup showing at twelve am sharp, hosted by PLANTs this time round.

Mwu muttered to himself and the people around him, "The second thing that was amazing tonight, coordinators die, naturals also dies, but soccer never dies…"

Athrun sat at one corner with Kira and the Head mechanic, uncomfortable in just his t-shirt and shorts (and white socks), even though it was what everyone was wearing; dress code issued on Dearka's invitation. He looked left and right, without the benches (which amazingly sank into the ground upon activating a panel) the room was about twice the size of Rau Le Cruset's room, and the décor fundamentally the same; including the big TV screen that occupied one wall. Athrun was really itching to check out the panel but he held back knowing it was rude and invasive.

Next he turned his attention towards the chatty crowd, men in their undies, plain weird. He was used to formal parties, men dress, not undress; and began to feel rather out of place. Now, he didn't know why he came in the first place…_Curiosity killed the cat? Kira's insistence?_ It doesn't matter now, he decided might as well go to sleep early. Eleven o'clock is okay…

Mwu gave out supper, which consists of a large serving of a myriad of cuisine and a beverage of some sort.

"What is this?" Athrun asked as he sniffed the drink.

"Don't want to know, just try…" Kira answered a he gulped down a mouthful. Athrun took a sip, it tasted surprisingly okay so he just downed it all and lie down on the bean bag he was sitting on. The drink made him feel warm and drowsy…

"Athrun?" Kira exclaimed, "Don't go to sleep now, it's still early." Athrun ignored him and snuggled on the bean bag.

"Your food, you can't waste it!"

"You may have it…if you don't want, I'll finish it tomorrow…" muttered Athrun as he dozed off steadily.

Dearka shouted in excitement, "Hey, we can have Karaoke here!" And he played with the panel and a little stage equipped with two microphones sprouted from the ground. He skipped happily to the touch screen and picked it up, saying into the mic, "Let's rock boys!" He yelled as he began to sing and dance to a number. His enthusiasm wasn't exactly reciprocated by the crowd, firstly because people are still exploring the supper dishes, second because his singing wasn't exactly pleasant… It gave the precise combination which lead to the second event during the night.

Someone in the crowd shouted "Food FIGHT!" and the crowd's reaction was spontaneous, balls of coleslaw and pieces of peppered lamb chop started zipping across the room in no particular flight sequence and hit various targets. The walls, people's face, clothes and shorts for example. Mwu was the only one who protested, "Hey, I paid for the packed supper…" before a ball of mash potatoes landed splat on his face. "You ASK FOR IT!" he hollered as he joined in the battle. Dearka was more delighted than ever, he started singing louder to cover over the noise.

While the men indulged in the nonsensical fun, Kira was on the verge of panicking. He cupped a pillow over Athrun's ears in attempt to make sure the noise does not wake him. When Dearka sang louder, Athrun grimaced. Now Kira can only hope that Athrun will be sane enough to not kill anyone if he had to get up and stop the noise. He searched the drink for an indication, pleading that he'll find the word 'Caffeine' or something. But instead he saw a line that devastated all hopes, written in red beneath the production date were the words, _46 Alcohol, Keep out of reach of children. _

Kira panicked as he saw Athrun's face had began to gather a red hue and shouted in warning, "STOP!" but his voice was drowned out by the din and Dearka's off-tune singing. A ball of coleslaw hit him in the temples and pieces dropped on Athrun's arm. It was as if a half-ton rock had fallen on him and his eyes snapped immediately, he glanced at the piece of mayonnaise stained vegetable calmly for a moment, then got up and went to the front of the room, where Dearka continued screaming into the microphone.

Athrun did the unexpected, swiftly he snatched the microphone out of Dearka hands and yelled at him. "Stop it, your singing is off-beat, off-key and totally barbaric!"

A dreadful silence befall the room at this point, people just stared at Athrun as he said it. Of all the folks there, Athrun who's usually well-mannered and quiet was the most unlikely to say those words. He next turned unsteadily to address the crowd, he smile sweetly, and asked, "Who was the kind gentleman who thought of this great idea we call a food fight?"

Nobody dared move at this point, and soon, fingers started converging onto one bridge crew( the same guy from last chapter…), who was still relatively clean and smiled timidly back at Athrun.

"Would you mind stepping up?" He asked, still smiling. The bridge crew walked slowly and cautiously to where Athrun was. Athrun laid down the mic, and as soon as the bridge was close enough, he grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and miraculously out of no where produced a wooden ruler. The bridge crew yelped in pain as Athrun repeatedly whacked his palm, berating him, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to waste food! Huh?"

The sight of the maddened sixteen year old whacking the palm of a military man like a school teacher was absolutely hilarious and Mwu started the laughing out loud, causing potato gravy to splatter off his face. "Zaft kid, well done!"

"Let me go, Let me go! Stop!" pleaded the bridge crew, struggling against Athrun's grip, it made people laugh even louder.

Someone elbowed Kira playfully and told him, "Your friend's really a comedian! But why is his face so red?" Kira laughed weakly, knowing they just narrowly avoided the worst case scenario. Dearka shouted back at Athrun, having just recovered from shock, "Cut it out! I know your mother…" then he stopped himself quickly, Dearka knew immediately that he's just crossed a sacred line. For Athrun immediately went still and loosen his grip around the hand, and the ruler cluttered to the floor. The bridge crew who broke loose turned around to massage his hand, and he regarded the motionless teen, who stared at the floor silently. Mwu thought it was odd that Dearka was being so tactful all of a sudden, so he asked in a small voice, "What happened…to the kid's mother?"

Dearka hesitated, and everyone held their breaths as he answered carefully, "Well, it was rumoured that Patrick Zala's wife…"

"My mother…" interrupted Athrun as he leaned on the touch screen, "Died two years ago."

"How?"

"She was murdered."

"What? By whom? Why?"

"By Naturals…" That statement caused hostility to become the dominating atmosphere in the room, and Kira caught his breath, it was something Athrun didn't even tell him about. Athrun just continued, resting his head on the stand so that no one could see his face. "She was on Junius Seven…when the nuclear bombs hit…And…she perished, along with the ten thousand population there. Her body…never found……"

The moment was solemn, and the only sounds were people breathing. Dearka had never heard the story from Athrun's first hand, and he looked at his comrade in a renewed way. Awkwardly, he reached out a hand to lay on his shaking shoulders as Athrun continued, "She never liked people who waste food…and after she died, father became a Natural hating maniac…" And as Dearka barely touched him, he jerked upright and looked at everyone with a straight face, "That we all know. So all that for another day…" and he spun around and fiddled with the panel.

Dearka could do nothing but wail in disbelief, "ATHRUN ZALA, You cheated my feelings! For a moment there I thought you were crying…" Mwu lifted an eyebrow, "You sure he's really Athrun?" Kira explained weakly before anyone else could ask, "He's like that when he's drunk… In school, my friends played a practical joke and Athrun got drunk, he told them a story which made them cry 'Mama' for half an hour…"

"What did he tell them?"

"About how Patrick Zala convert from faithful husband to madman after Lenore Zala died. I'm not sure how true is it to this day…And…"

"AND?"

"I better stop talking, while Athrun's in sugar-high mode he won't remember what he did…"

"Done!" Athrun exclaimed as he stood up, amazingly a disco ball descended from the ceiling and basked the room in a multi-coloured maze. "Hey, this is cool!" Dearka muttered, as he stepped off the podium. Athrun chose the song 'Invoke' from the list and asked,

"Are you ready!" as he directed the microphone towards them, and amazingly enough the crowd chorused, "YEAH!"

"Then let's ROCK!" he hollered like a rock star. "_Su re chigai iso guta bi ni, but su ke ai chi gi re a u! __Ta ga i no ha ne no I ta mi, ka n ji te I ru…_!" (It'll help if you start playing invoke if you have it on com…)  
His pitching was accurate and his enunciation perfect as he sang the first lines, which lightened up the atmosphere immediately. "Woo, Zaft kid can sing…" Mwu muttered. The audience began to relax and give in, breaking into various stances and odd patterns of a fast dance. Soon the whole sea of men in their undies were being led by the drunken teen onstage into a mass clubbing exercise. Kira thanked God that the ladies never have to see it as he gave in as well. Athrun went one step further and added movements to emphasis parts of the song as he sang. His movements were fluid, energetic and professional. Aiming to take the audience higher like in a real concert, basically and unexpectedly, he danced like a pro.

"What's a party without girls!" Dearka yelled as he reentered the room just as he started on the second verse, with Miria in tow, followed by Cagalli, Lacus and Murrue in their nightgowns. Cagalli laughed at the sight in front of her, and gasped in shock to see Athrun leading on the podium. Kira explained weakly, "He's drunk…"

Lacus came up to him from behind, "Let's dance, since everyone so happy…" Mwu paired up with Murrue and Dearka with Miria, Cagalli suddenly felt very alone. Athrun saw her and waved in her direction, suddenly alleviating her spirits. "_Kimi ni aru kara...!"_ He practically shouted at the last high part as the song ended with a bang and everyone cheered wildly.

Athrun bowed and he spoke into the mic, "Kira, and Lacus. Your's next, presenting our PLANTs most popular songstress Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamoto, a soldier from OMNI! With their romance number, Moments!"

People cheered and Lacus giggled, and began to pull Kira onstage. They took one mic each and started singing to the song, and were greeted with equal enthusiasm, after all, Lacus is the professional. Cagalli was led by the semi-conscious Athrun Zala into dancing but she had to admit she rather enjoyed it. "Your face is so red…" she had to shout to be heard, he just smiled back at her without replying. He looked more charming than ever, and getting bolder, she pulled him closer such that she could circle his belt.

She liked the atmosphere now, a moment when he could forget all the pain and hurts and just act his age. Having the freedom to have fun and be wild, leaving all his military disciplines behind just for a while. Mwu was getting high as he noticed Cagalli's taking the initiative, and when the song finished he shoosed the cheering crowd and announced. "Let's make a bet here…" general assent was indicated and he continued, "How about this, Athrun Zala, soldier of Zaft, ambassador of the nation of PLANTs aboard EAF registered space craft Archangel…" Athrun looked up and regarded Mwu like a cat looking at catnip. "I dare you to kiss Cagalli Yula Altha, princess of Orb tonight, if you do…I'll…eh…" he frowned and considered the next statement unsteadily, Murrue held on to his arm and muttered a quick apology, saying he's probably drunk as well. But she wasn't able to stop him as he shouted, "I'll confer upon you the title of knighthood! Known as…The Red Knight!"

People laughed and cheered, and slowly broke into a chant of "kiss, Kiss, Kiss, KISS…" Athrun tilted his head and gazed at the crowd around him, before raising his hands to ask for silence, "I'll accept the title." he proclaimed as he advanced towards Cagalli, who backed against the wall. Kira began to push his way through towards the both of them before Athrun did the irrevocable but to no avail.

"Athrun…?" Cagalli almost screamed as he put his left palm on the wall behind her, and with his right hand he gently lifted Cagalli's chin. Looking straight into her eyes, he whispered, "Don't be afraid…" He bent forward slightly and Cagalli gasped, she stiffened and blushed. Not that she minded him kissing her, in fact, she would like him to do so rather much. But the situation was so awkward that she didn't feel any romance in it. The people around them continued chanting, "Kiss, kiss…" As Athrun's face came so close that she could only gaze myopically at him, she shrank back and close her eyes, and pouted her lips slightly, waiting for the moment of contact.

The magical moment didn't come, instead, she felt a weight resting on her shoulders. And she opened one eye, then the other, only to find Athrun's head resting on her shoulder, sound asleep…

"Rghhhh!" she screamed in exasperation as she shoved him away, Kira sifted through the crowd just in time to catch him. Cagalli glared at him and stalked out of the room, her fury keeping everyone at bay…

_They went on partying after that, and no one remembered football, but everyone remembered two things. First, drinking has it consequences…_

Athrun woke slowly, as if surfacing from the depths of water. His eyes fluttered open to gaze at the disco ball hanging above.

_Is it morning already…?_

His head hurt like a hammer knocking him, and he find that he couldn't move. When he got up enough to look around him, he found that he was sleeping in the midst of men, some snoring around him. His hand was pinned down by Mwu's head, his leg by Sai and his shoulder by Kira, and he was sleeping on top of the head mechanic…

Lacus was brushing her teeth as she heard the most unearthly sound of someone yelling echo down the hallway, "Ah…Someone's awake…" she cheered as she continued brushing her teeth…

_Second, legends are often made out of fun_…

---

Here ends chapter five, longer and weirder than the first four. Ha…I don't even know why I wrote it…But I believe the 'red knight' must have some origin that all will remember. Lol… I really think Athrun can actually dance and sing, he just feels like the type. Well, not that I cannot afford to be bias…


	6. Chapter 6: I have a dream

Chapter 6: I have a dream

On this day, Freedom and Justice are being serviced and their pilots sat in the cockpits, checking and editing the OS in competition mode. But since the suits are so large and the distance separating the two was great, the resorted to the oldest method of communication in human history. Shouting.

"Lauchers!" Kira hollered as he typed on the key board with inhumane speed, Athrun was doing the same but seem to be enjoying every minute of this near brainless activity. "Check!" He yelled back, opening the next cube on screen, "Flightpack!"

Kira laughed as he yelled, "Don't have any!" Athrun smiled as they continued. The mechanics stood around, used to the racket the two friends created when they compete.

Athrun was so deep in concentration and so used to answering mindless question that he didn't realize as the tone of the voice changed. "Beam saber?"

"Check."

"Lunch?"

"Launcher. Yes."

"When's you birthday?"

"November…" Before he caught himself with a start and looked up, Cagalli's face poked through the hatch and smiled like a lunatic, "Well, birthday?"

"Cagalli…? Kira?"

"He finished. Now awaiting Athrun Zala for lunch. I answered your question, now tell me your birthday and what you want, I am totally out of ideas."

Athrun looked down, quickly finishing up the programming and rose out of the cockpit. He took Cagalli's hand and both of them jumped onto the grid of the servicing walkway. "Let's go." He told Kira who was standing near Freedom on the same stretch. But Cagalli held him back and backed him onto the railing. He could feel the cool metal rubbing against the back of his belt, "Stop avoiding the question, you make me wait anymore and soon I'll be an old woman. Now tell me what you want, isn't there anything you wish for in your dreams?" She said as he looked into his eyes, and pouted at him. Kira knew Cagalli was dangerous when she wanted something, so he pretended to strike up conversation with a mechanic near by. Athrun hesitated, before replying timidly, "Well…"

"Well?"

The magical quiet moment was punctured by the shout of the head mechanic, who was bulldozing through the narrow service walkway with a trolley piled two meters high with crates and supplies. "Coming through!"

As Kira leaped out of the way onto the breastplate of Freedom, Athrun had no choice but to shove Cagalli away and he leaned back as far as possible, trying to avoid the stampede. But the wheel of the trolley rolled over his toes and he lost footing, and before he knew it, he had flipped over the railing and was plunging…towards the ground beneath head first…

"ATHRUN!" Kira shouted as he looked over the railing. His friend lay motionless over fifteen meters beneath. "Wake up!" Kira pleaded as he rushed down the stairs with Cagalli in his wake.

Athrun heard Kira's voice and opened his eyes; he was utterly surprised to find himself surrounded by grass and flowers. He was lying in the shade of an old fruit tree in the middle of a meadow, still in his Zaft uniform, which was a striking contrast of his pastel surroundings. He moved his arms and legs, and found that everything seemed intact, but having fall sixteen meters downwards, it was too good to be true. And he began to wonder if he hit his head and died and was now in heaven.

There was life all about him, inconspicuous bugs crawled about, minding their own business. Birds tittered and sang overhead and flowers and leaves rustled in the wind blowing across the meadow. The fragrance of lavender and pine permeated the air, causing him to relax. This was the kind of environment Lenore Zala would like to be in, nothing here suggested danger, there were no signs of war. Just people and nature, as one.

A distance away, he heard disturbance in the bushes and turned to find a pair of meter-long white rabbit ears sticking out of the hedge. The creature reared to its full hide and leaped out of the bushes and started running away. Interested at seeing the immense size of the rabbit the ears must have belonged to. Athrun Zala got onto his feet, and chased after the creature…

As Athrun engaged in the wild rabbit hunt, Kira knelt by his side, carefully he scooped up Athrun, balancing his head in the nook of his arm as if afraid that his head will fall off. "Athrun!" Kira asked, his voice shaking with fear. Athruns' eyes remained closed and did not stir; as crimson liquid dripped off his hair periodically and had began to form a maroon puddle on the ground…

"He's still breathing, at least…" Cagalli muttered as she rested a hand on his chest and checked his pulse, "He just cracked his head that's all…" She was afraid as well, but was trying hard not to show it, especially in front of Kira.

"What's the matter?" The head mechanic asked as he peered over the top of his precious cargo. "Why's Zaft kid down there?" He earned a death glare from Cagalli. People realized an accident had happened and gathered about where the unconscious soldier was, murmuring among themselves.

The chase led him to a winding path in the middle of the rolling meadow and he thought he saw something pink, and apparently humanoid. He ran faster, in effort to catch up and a funny thought occurred to him that _the rabbit might be a coordinator too._ For no natural rabbit can outrun a coordinator. When he finally got close enough to the escaping creature, it finally occurred to him that the rabbit ears may not belong to a rabbit after all. Instead, he saw someone wearing pink, presumably a guy judging from his lanky build, and his hair… was the most curious shade of liquid mercury…

"YZAK?" Athrun called in surprise stopped entirely. Yzak turned around to glare at him and Athrun couldn't help but laugh. Yzak was wearing a neon pink coat so unlike himself and had meter long white fluffy ears sticking out at the top of his head. Aside from all that, he was just Yzak when he shouted, "ATHRUN ZALA, I'm gonna be late! Don't bother me now. Ten points off Zala team!"

Athrun couldn't help but laugh harder_, This must be a dream_… He told himself, for Yzak would never holler like a school teacher in real life. Yzak glared at him, and continued running and disappeared down a launch chute. Athrun looked down into the seemingly bottomless chute, and thought it was bizarre for such a thing to exist in the middle of nowhere. He smiled again, if this was a story, it would have been called Athrun in Wonderland. Since he didn't know how he got himself inside, all he needed to do was to get himself out. A little exploration is a must…

Just as he decided it wasn't worth taking the risk to jump into the launch chute to chase after Yzak, he turned around to see something orange and large, grinning at him form ear to ear. Startled, he took a step back involuntarily and fell into the abyss below…

He plunged into a pool of salty water and drew a deep breath as he surfaced. He looked around, he was in this extremely high hallway, and the oddest howling sound echoed around the place. He looked up to see this humongous girl who sat on the floor, crying large drops of tears which rain down like buckets upon him. He swam left and right, trying to avoid the dangerous droplets, shouting, "Hey…Lady, please stop crying!" The girl had apparently heard him and sniffled a bit and her hands came away from her tear-stained face, and Athrun eyes widened in shock as he realized who it was. "Cagalli?"

"Who…Who's Cagalli?" She asked, her voice as large as she was. "My name's Alice."

"Right…" He muttered, unconvinced. "Why are you crying?"

"Well…" she sobbed, "I…I was smaller just now, and I saw this most curious little door and I wanted to go in. I drank a little potion on the table and…and I…Wahhh!" She burst into tears once again. Athrun saw a glass bottle his hands' size float by, with a tag saying 'Drink me', meaning she must have been his size till just now.

Seeing Cagalli in a white dress and pink ribbon was disturbing, but seeing her cry was just as bad if not worst. "Don't cry, how may I help you?" He shouted, trying to be heard over her sobs. She calmed down a little and said, "Well…you could…"

And at this moment the most peculiar pop sound was heard and smoke shrouded the room. He shut his eyes as the smoke stung at them, but oddly enough, he also felt someone falling on top of him, holding on to his collar and drawing close to him.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt water cover his arms as he sat down and what he saw first was Cagalli's excited face, she said, "Hey, I shrank! We are both the same size now! Did you get bigger or did I get smaller?" and she frowned, Athrun shrugged. Not able to reply with her face in such close proximity and not sure how to tell her he wasn't comfortable with her seated in the V region of his legs. Lastly because they were both dripping wet, not to mention her clothes were rather transparent… He looked away quickly, not wanting her to she him blush. And he realized that their surroundings had changed, and they were in a pond beside a tea table laden with cups and teapots. Seated was Miria wearing a patchwork trench coat and one too many hats, the head mechanic completed with hare tail and ears, followed by Sai the dormouse. "Huh?" Athrun managed to ask, before a shout was heard, "The trial has began!" And a net fell from heaven suddenly and wrapped about Cagalli, dragging her protesting form away before Athrun could react. "Cagalli!"

"Such manners you have…to be hollering about at my tea break." The head mechanic declared as he sipped from a cup of coffee. "She's taken just like that!" He exclaimed in disbelief as he stood up.

"She's taken into the sky, no issue about that." Miria said in the matter-of-factly way, "The queens takes who she wants, and leaves the rest behind."

"The queen?"

"Tea?" Miria said as she warmly offered him a cup. He accepted it before asking, Who's the queen, what does she want with her?"

"I wish I knew…" muttered the head mechanic, then changed his mind, "?No, I wish I didn't, then I don't have to tell you!" Athrun was getting frustrated, "You're the reason why I'm here in the first place…"

"Go look for the duchess…" Sai said lazily, "She'll tell you what you need to know."

They didn't welcome Athrun's intrusion, and he was having enough, so he got up and left.

He was passing through a clearing in a forest when something leaped onto him from the trees and pinned him onto the floor. Athrun yelled in surprise when he realized it was Dearka, whose eyes were closed and his lips were pouted, and looked like he was trying to kiss Athrun… "Hey, quit it!" Athrun protested as panic rose in him. Dearka's eyes snapped open, and exclaimed, "Woah, you're a guy."

"Of course I'm a guy! Dearka, get off me!"

"Deark who is not the word!" he replied indignantly as he got off, "Repeat after me, Cat. Shire. Chest." He declared to the surrounding, speaking like an English gentleman.

"Cat Shireches?"

"Wrong, Cheshire Cat." And his face came within centimeters of Athrun's, it was then he noticed he has a tail and large orange ears. "Okay…" Athrun replied doubtfully, resisting the urge to laugh, he's seen enough odd things to last a year, one more didn't hurt. "Why are you pouncing on people?"

"I don't pounce, I wait for my beloved mad hatter to pass by, and I'll give a gift of the most passionate kiss."

"You're in love with someone mad."

"Of course, I'm mad too."

"Can you tell me…" he asked carefully, "About the queen?"

"She's the ugliest queen in history…" He replied immediately.

"Besides that." Athrun interrupted quickly before he went grossly out of point.

"She likes little girls, she likes chopping their heads off… " And before he was finished, Athrun had sped off. _Cagalli's in danger_, and he had to help her_, he had to rescue her from the queen before she decides to chop off her head. But how?_

In a distance, he saw a place resembling the deck of the Archangel and he stopped. Standing there in a cage was Cagalli and a person in a purple velvet gown with his/her back facing him on a podium, and Yzak the rabbit stood there was well. And an army of MS surrounded the two. "I declare her guilty!"

"NO!" Cagalli pleaded.

"Stop it!" Athrun yelled and the 'Queen' turned around, and it was Rau Le Crusade in a gown…

"Who dares question my authority! Seize him!" And the troop of Goufs advanced towards him. He braced himself for a pushover, having no weapons to defend himself with, but as the MS came towards him, they didn't increase in size… Instead, he realized that each of them was the size of toy soldiers, and has atrociously big heads in comparison to their bodies. Basically, they looked deformed and Athrun decided, _They looked cute._ The notion gave him courage to charge through the ranks of the little Goufs and when to Cagalli's side. He snatched a toothpick-like beam saber from one of the pesky little things which came zipping at him and sliced at the lock, the result was instantaneous.

"Thanks!"

"Let's GO!" Athrun replied hurriedly as more beam sabers sliced as his white boots, it didn't hurt, it's just irritating.

They managed to run till they were sure no one could catch up anymore they stopped to catch their breath.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" He panted.

"I'm fine, but I'm not Car-ga-lee!" she rebuked him, "Call me that one more time and I'll whack you!"

"Fine. Just don't whack me."

In a distance, they spotted a little cottage and walked there. At the door he smelt smoke and rushed inside to find fumes shrouding the place and he could see two pairs of legs running about, trying to put out the fire. One pair came running to him and became the most gruesome looking female he's ever seen in his life, Mwu in a blue lace dress…

"Help my baby! Please!" He/she pleaded with a tear stain face as He/she grabbed hold of Athrun's sleeve. He wanted to laugh but restrained himself due to his/her pleas. Immediately, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the faucet. Then felt his way through the room, and dump the water over the inferno to be. When the flames died down for a bit, he caught sight of a little face wrapped up by pink blankets and by reflex, reached out to grab it.

He looked at the little package in his arms; it was a sweet looking little girl who slept peacefully. And she looked like Lacus…

Athrun smiled half- heartedly, knowing he just did his part in protecting this young little one yet something wasn't right. But his smile disappeared just as quickly as he realized the baby is the only normal thing in the setting. He looked up to find the usual of the most extraordinary, Mwu in a blue gown, Ramius in a cooks' uniform carrying cherries. And he realized Cagalli was missing. "Cagalli…" He called worriedly, "Cagalli!"

"My name's not Cagalli!" She shouted as she picked up a burnt frying pan and whacked Athrun with it, then everything went black……

Kira had just decided that they bring Athrun to the infirmary and Cagalli went to inform Captain Ramius of the accident, when his green eyes flicked open and Kira got the shock of his life. He inhaled sharply, barely stopping himself from screaming and asked, "Are you alright!"

Athrun was not surprised that his surroundings had changed again, and this time he was looking at Kira's worried face and was surrounded by familiar faces who looked almost too normal. And there was this intense ache on the right side of his forehead.

"Who am I?" Kira asked, Athrun didn't answer, he thought it was stupid. But Kira prompted him to do so, so hesitantly he replied, "Kira Yamato."

"How many fingers?" he asked again, holding up a palm, "Five."

"What's the name of the girl you like?" Kira asked as he edged closer to him. Athrun gasped, "You know very well who…"

"Just answer!"

Athrun recalled the moment when he called her name wrongly a second time and got whacked for it, this time gave an instant reply, "Alice."

Cagalli, who stood at the door, widened her eyes…

---

I leave it to all of you to guess whether she whacked him again or not. Hee…


	7. Chapter 7: Lights Out

Disclaimer: Own not, so sue not…

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! Pleasantly surprised to receive seven reviews for one chapter…Here goes chapter 7…

Chapter 7: Lights out

_One fine day, one tiny little thing happened on the Archangel…_

Athrun just came back from the infirmary after getting his bandages removed and he took off his uniform, planning on going to sleep.

"It's still pretty early…Go into her room right now and tell her you like her!" Kira demanded, pointing towards the door. Athrun Zala widened his eyes, "Now! In pajamas?" he managed to ask.

"YES, NOW! Pajamas or not…"

"But I…"

"NO Buts…" and he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I know she feels the same about you, I just want to let her tell you herself. If anyone breaks her heart, I won't forgive him even if it's you…" Kira shook his head, "No, especially if it's you!"

"…It's not I don't want to, I CAN'T…" Athrun began, Kira remained silent, he understood what Athrun meant. Cagalli just lost her father…and if she and Athrun got into a relationship right now…she might have to face the pain of losing him all over again if war breaks out between earth and PLANTs…

_It's just not the way…nor the time to sort out the misunderstanding of the mystery girl Athrun likes named Alice…_

"Athrun." He decided, "It's not your time yet, you know it." Athrun nodded weakly. "Neither is it yours…" and with that Kira grabbed his clothes and towel and left Athrun to himself, needing the time to cool down, and a good way will be to take a shower...

---

Athrun sighed, he once entertained the thought of giving himself and Cagalli a chance, but since the moment he found out she was the Orb princess, that thought got swept away by the tides of destiny. _If there was anyone Patrick Zala wanted to kill personally, it will be her and the Blue Cosmo leader… _Athrun thought as he tossed his clothes into the disinfector…

To him, she was special. He couldn't put a finger to how he felt about her, he couldn't tell which part of her was so special, so attractive to him. _Her un-princessly mannerism? The way she laughs hysterically? The way she walks? The way she scolds, or the way she makes him feel…_

He liked her, but not the same way as he liked the other females in his life. He liked his mother, because she was warm, gentle and ever loving. His engagement to Lacus didn't help him in understanding his own emotions either; Lacus was patient, vibrant and a perfect lady in every single way. He had to admit that he never resisted to the fact that was he being engaged to the songstress without his knowledge or consent. But their relationship was simple, he liked her company…sometimes he felt that it was because she was so much like his mother. The realization made him feel guilty, and he tried to make up for it by spending more effort to improve their relationship, and the vicious cycle continues…

Cagalli was the total opposite, she was rough, at times unreasonable, others totally uncivilized but all in all interesting to watch. Athrun liked her unpredictable nature, he liked the way she expresses herself openly, extending her friendship readily to everyone around her. She's like the smaller version of the sun…

At this point he laughed inwardly, _she's like the sun in the fact that people who get too near is toast…_

Even if they couldn't be together, he silently wished to see her right now…

---

Kira Yamato hung his uniform on the rack as he turned on the tap, allowing himself to be doused with the nice warm water. He was completely wet in the matter of seconds and he sighed, partially with relief. He was glad Athrun was around, but the cold war between him and Cagalli was driving him nuts. Cagalli had refused to speak to Athrun and would shut him up whenever he tried to explain. So the only way to be rid of the little vendetta will be for Athrun to confess his liking for his sister, which is a bit harder than getting her to confess her affections first. Lacus had been working on it, but seemed to be to no avail.

_Both Cagalli and Athrun are…shy. _

Determined to enjoy his shower, he took a deep breathe as he turned off the tap, and flipped open a bottle of shampoo…

---

Cagalli Yula Athha scowled irritably because of a couple of reasons, first because Athrun Zala was an idiot, he liked some girl named Alice all the way, and she never knew. It was perfectly normal for that to happen though, she had to admit that he was…perfect. He's the son of a Chairman, he's gentlemanly, caring, sensitive, and not to mention he's cute too…Cagalli almost laughed at this point, his near perfection made Cagalli fantasize at times, that maybe…just maybe, they will get a chance to know each other more if they traveled on the same vessel…

She felt that she could never quite apologize enough for shooting him two times a day…that day. Though she tried to make it up by bandaging the wound, but it must have left a scar on the first impression she gave him…

Sighing, she knew there was no point thinking on it, now she needed to look for Kira. Apparently she's misplaced her shampoo with his…and she had to change it back before he finds out she likes strawberry scented shampoo. He will probably start laughing at the 'only feminine side of Cagalli…' for half a month, and Cagalli was not about to allow him that luxury. Without thinking, she charged straight to the boys' bathroom, trying to prevent Kira from dumping the contents over his head and realize it's not his own shampoo. And at the instant she shoved open the door, everything went black.

No, she didn't faint, it was literal, everything went black. He was washing his hair when heard a noise behind him and as he turned he saw someone run headlong into him, forcibly snatching the shampoo out of his hands. Then the lights turned off, and everything plunged into pitch darkness.

"Hey…!" He shouted as he almost panicked, grabbing the person by the shoulder.

"Kira, YOU MORON!" she screamed, struggling against his grip. "Is this one of YOUR tricks…?"

"C…Cagalli!" He exclaimed, and fell as he released her with a start and step backwards involuntarily, slipping on the wet floor. "Woah…!"

Cagalli couldn't believe it, the voice didn't belong to her twin brother, but to the Zaft guy…And she blushed, knowing how stupid she must have seemed. She charged into the bathroom when he's…and she gulped, cleared her throat and asked, "Athrun? Athrun Zala…!"

Athrun hit his head on the floor and as he gingerly messaged the bruise he asked Cagalli incredulously, "Ouch…!Why are you…in the bathroom!"

"I…I haven't ask you why it's all dark in here?" she tired hard not to answer the question by changing the subject.

"I didn't do anything." He sighed, "Do you experience power failures often in this vessel?"

"No." she answered quickly, and turned away from the sound of his voice, trying to get away. But as soon as she took one step, she crashed right into the mirror.

"OW…!"

"Are you alright! Try not to move around too much…"

"We gotta find the light somewhere!" She shouted in frustration as she rubbed her nose.

"Not yet…" Athrun muttered.

"WHY?" Cagalli hollered.

"Cause…I'm not wearing anything…!" He spat out the words, and he felt himself blush. He didn't know, but Cagalli bit her lip as she started blushing as well. There was a moment of silence before he asked again, "What did you knock into?"

"Feels like a sink with a mirror…" she said as her hands explored the terrain. She turned around carefully and demanded, "Where exactly are you!"

"Wait…Hands out." He ordered, she obediently stretched out her hands and felt someone's warm and moist shoulder. He took her hand and reached past her to grab a towel from behind her. For a moment, he was so close that she could feel his torso pressing against her that she thought she was going to die blushing. Athrun wrapped the towel about himself with a small sigh of relief and took her hand again, leading her out. "Careful, a step here…" and he led her to the door and keyed in the code to open it. But it was as dead as a rock, he sighed, expecting that to happen and broke the news to her, "I think we're stuck in here…"

Cagalli didn't know why, but at that moment she was perfectly happy. And that was beyond reasoning…_It was pitch dark, they were caught in a darn power failure, she has a bottle of drippy shampoo in her hand and there was a half naked guy next to her smelling strongly of strawberries. But all that doesn't matter. All that matters was that the guy she liked was holding her hand… _

Athrun felt his face turn red hot as he bit his lip, the situation couldn't have been worse; he had to be stuck with Cagalli, of all people when he simply can't locate his clothes. They will be stuck as long as the power doesn't come on, _curse electronic locks and faulty engines…or bless them…_

"Cagalli, let's just go sit somewhere and wait." He proposed as he led her towards the general direction of his bed. And the pair of them sat down in silence, the awkwardness prevailed in the atmosphere between them. It got unbearably boring after a few minutes and Cagalli groped for a topic, "You smell like strawberries…"

Athrun looked up with a start, and muttered, "I do…?" as he brought a lock of soapy hair towards his nose and sniffed. "I do!" Cagalli laughed as Athrun uttered in disbelief, "Kira actually uses strawberry scented shampoo…? Wait a minute…"

Cagalli gulped, knowing Athrun will realize it sooner or later that the shampoo was hers… And he will be the one laughing for the next half a month…She braced herself, as Athrun said, "You…", and Cagalli couldn't hold it any longer and she shouted, "ALRIGHT! I know it's weird, so what's wrong with liking strawberry shampoo?"

Athrun was silent for a full minute and Cagalli demanded, "Well?"

"I… was going to say…'You knew Kira was up to something and was trying to prevent me from using it, that's why you rushed in while I was bathing…' Never mind, strawberry smells nice…" he replied as he snorted and chuckled. Cagalli bristled and whacked him on the back playfully, "Stop laughing!"

Athrun laughed till he was out of breath and it was silent again, saved for the sound of each other's rapid breathing. Cagalli looked longingly in the direction of the strawberry smell, and wanted something to happen. It was the best time to talk, it was quiet and dark and the only life forms are him and her…But she didn't know how to approach him and make it look discreetly decent for a girl…

Casually, she laid a hand on her right, on the bed sheet between him and her. And felt a tingling sensation as she brushed his finger tips. Boldly, she reached and took hold of his hand…

_Its feelers tasted the air, sensing movement coming from in front, where two life forms who perceived themselves smarter than other creatures were seated. And oddly enough, it was the female of the species that initiated the courting ritual. The first step of several year-long mating process called the 'holding of hands', which is traditionally initiated by the male of the species. _

_Ignoring the abnormality, it crept forward towards the female, for the male had aptly gunned down its mate and isn't very approachable..._

Athrun gasped softly as Cagalli gripped his right hand, and he looked in the direction of the warm hand. "C…Cagalli…"

"I…can I sit closer to you?" she asked, biting her lip as she admitted. "I'm…I'm scared…" The darkness reminded her of unhappy things…like the nights she spent crying in her room after Lord Uzumi died. And she was afraid that the boy beside her will fall prey to the same circumstances…

Athrun knew if anyone should be scared, it will be him. But he didn't know why he actually consented with a small "Mm…" And the girl cuddled beside him, now the two of them touched shoulder to shoulder. Slowly and hesitantly, she laid her head on his collar bone, and held his hand firmly, as if frightened of letting him go. Athrun didn't know how to react, but after a while, he draped his left arm protectively about her frame. He understood that Cagalli wants to feel safe, even if it was just for a moment, she would give herself for a few moments of security just to be the little girl she once was, being protected and cared for…And he was the source. He didn't mind, in fact, he was elated. His most special female was beside him, feeling at ease…

Cagalli liked the feeling, just sitting there listening to the sound of his heartbeat as her ear adhered to his chest and she held his hand to her lips and kissed it. His hand was large and warm, and comforting in the darkness. She didn't want the moment to end. She closed her eyes, praying that the magic will last, afraid that when she open her eyes, he will go back into the battlefield as Zaft's top gun…And she will never see him again. But at that moment, he was just Athrun Zala; just a normal sixteen year old boy free to do what sixteen-year-olds do. Impulsively, he lifted her chin and…

She gasped as she felt his face inches away from hers, studying her reaction in the darkness, asking her consent in what he was about to do…She didn't mind, in fact she would have said 'please' if she could get a single word out of her mouth. From the day Athrun first tasted cherries, she had wanted to taste him. His face was so close that she could feel his breathe on her cheek, and she could feel the heat emanating from his skin. She was curious about kissing, and was hoping he could teach her a thing or two…In anticipation, she puckered up her lips and relaxed, giving the silent consent…

Just before the moment when their lips touch, Cagalli felt this odd, ticklish sensation at her heel. And she screamed as she realized something was crawling up her leg at an alarming speed and Cagalli jumped. "Cagalli!" Athrun exclaimed, and Cagalli shook it off her leg and leaped onto Athrun, unavoidably pinning him to the bed, screaming "COCKROACH!"

And the next thing happened so fast that neither had time to react, the lights came on and the door to the room slid open, admitting Kira, Mwu and Dearka… Kira ran in, flicking water off his wet hair and began explaining in a rush, "I heard you screaming, are you alright…!" and he trailed off, aghast at the sight in front of him. Mwu blushed and Dearka smirked as all three of them stared in unison, Cagalli could understand why. The sight must have seemed so wrong.

In her frantic rush to escape from the bug, she didn't realize that now her hands were holding down Athrun's shoulder and left arm, and her knees were on the bed sheet between his legs…On top of that, he was wearing nothing but a towel that hung loosely about his waist. And he was blushing like a tomato, not daring to look at her. They looked as if they have just been caught in the act of adultery… She quickly got off as Kira demanded, "What are the two of you doing…!"

"I can explain…!" Athrun said hurriedly before Kira kills anyone as he propped himself up. But before Kira could explode, Mwu and Dearka each took one of his arms and dragged him kicking and screaming out of the room.

"Sorry for coming in at the wrong time…" Mwu said with as much sympathy as he could muster to hide his snigger, so much that Cagalli wanted to puke, and he cupped a hand over Kira's mouth to silence his protests. Dearka chuckled, "I have something good for you two, and you'll thank me for it!" And he tossed something over his shoulder.

Cagalli looked for a moment before she realized it was…protection; Athrun stared in disbelief as the door slid shut again and there was a distinct sound of a lock being bolted. _Mwu must have used his commanding position to lock the door from outside…_

"HEY!" Cagalli screamed as the cockroach skittered away…and Athrun loaded a gun…

---

Humans 1: Cockroach 1… Anyone up for round three?


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions upon a coffe bean

Chapter 8: Confessions upon a coffee bean

Miria , Murrue, Mwu, Andrew, Mudrich and Dearka sat in the cafeteria munching toast for breakfast when the door slid opened to admit Athrun and Kira. Miria spat out her tea and the toast fell from Dearka's gaping open mouth, Murrue only widened her eyes, Andrew threw up his coffee all over the table. Mudrich and Mwu laughed as all of them stared in unison at the pair.

It was apparently a normal morning for the two of them, supposedly, both their hair were neatly combed and their faces washed. The only problem was their apparel, Kira was wearing the red Zaft uniform which was an inch too long and Athrun was clad in the blue EA uniform two inches too short… Both of them just sat down opposite each other next to the group and gazed at each other. And there were lines beneath Kira's usually brilliant violet eyes, Athrun was just a mirror image. Overall, they were as interesting to watch as a pair of dead fish…

"Some mornings where you just can't wake up eh…" Mwu joked he snorted and burst out laughing again. Andrew Waldfield sighed as he took two more mugs and filled them with the coffee of the strongest brew, and offered both vessels to the two. "Drink up, kids."

Kira was the first to reach out to the cup and took a long drought from the brim, and he put it down, after a few seconds. He blinked a few times and his eyes widened as if his engines just started. And he told Andrew, "This stuff is good!"

"Glad to be of service. Another cup for you?" Andrew smirked as he offered it to Kira.

"Yes, please."

"Can you please tell me why are you wearing our uniform now?" Dearka questioned as he irritably picked up the toast again and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Your uniform…?" Kira muttered and he looked down involuntarily, he jumped when he saw he was wearing the Zaft uniform. And in utter disbelief he turned to stare at Athrun who was wearing… _his uniform_.

"We didn't quite rest last night…" Kira bit his lip.

"Why?" Murrue asked.

"Because I kept apologizing… For misunderstanding what happened between Cagalli and him."

"Figures…" Mudrich sighed. "Don't act innocent, you looked just like him just moments ago…" Kira was a little guilty as he turned to Athrun, "Wake up, Athrun. The coffee will help."

Athrun studied the coffee without interest for a few more seconds and everyone watched what he would do next. In slow motion, Athrun cupped his hands round the mug and gulped down the contents. Then he set the cup down and stared into blank space some more… The whole table looked, expecting to see Athrun Zala start functioning like Kira. But after a few minutes, nothing seemed to change.

"It doesn't seem to be working as fast as it did on Kira…" Murrue observed.

"Maybe a bit of chatter will help." Mwu suggested, "Zaft kid, talk about your fiancé…"  
Athrun blinked once and everyone drew a collective breath, for at that instant, a solitary tear trailed down his cheek..."Athrun?" Kira exclaimed, and as if Athrun was woken up all of a sudden by Kira's voice, he gasped and quickly wiped his face with one hand, trying to hide the tear. He managed to smile a little as he muttered, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"You're crying, Zala." Dearka pointed out almost gleefully. "Oh, I hope Yzak sees this."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, crybaby Zala!"

"……"

"YES Yo……" Dearka rebutted but Miria cupped a hand over his mouth irritably to stop his insensitive behavior.

"Why? My coffee made you emotional all of a sudden?" Andrew Waldfield asked sacarstically.

"Actually…Yes… The coffee my father makes taste just like this. Strong, aromatic, pungent, and the fragrance linger for quite a while…"

"Patrick Zala makes coffee like mine! That egomaniac?" Andrew exclaimed, Athrun could tell he was really hopping mad now.

"Yes." Athrun replied emotionlessly, hiding the emotions churning in the inside of him. "Unfortunately…"

"Zaft kid, can you talk more about your daddy?"

"Huh?" Athrun made a face.

"The PLANTs chairman…You didn't finish it the last time…" Mwu replied impatiently, but Kira whispered into his ear, "I don't think he remembers…"

"Daddy…I don't remember ever calling him that." Athrun whispered, and his brow furrowed before he finally said, "Only once."

"What kinda family do you live in!" Mudrich asked incredulously.

"Mmm…" He hesitated, "Lemme tell a story to illustrate…There was once a man, he had a wife, a kid, and their family lived in a not-so-peaceful place… something happened after the man's wife passed away…

_It was a cold night in central Aprilius, even though night had descended, the sky was further darkened by the arrival of storm clouds. In the middle of the city was a bungalow, and on the third floor was a little window draped by baby blue curtains. Through the window was a boy. He was thirteen, and he was crying again… _

_He had been doing that a lot these days, but he tried not to as his father didn't like it. The tears seemed to flow freely from a broken heart and a weary spirit. Why was he crying? He didn't really know... it didn't make him feel any better, neither is it able to change the fact… the fact that she was gone…_

"_Young Master..." Wayne, his butler, his chauffeur, his play mate, his one true friend in the household called to him, cracking open the door by only an inch or two to allow a sliver of light from the hallway to shine into his room. "Do you feel better? Master is home…"_

_Upon the abrupt announcement he leaped off the bed and was racing down the stairs before Wayne could say another word, ignoring the difficulty he was having in breathing. He wanted to see his father since that day; he had so many questions to ask, so much on his mind, in his heart that could only be share with his father around the dining table with a cup of his father's trade-mark coffee. _

"_Father…" He greeted as he reached the grand staircase through heavy breaths, and his father was at the bottom of it. He descended the last steps quickly, and saw his father was looking at him as he neared him. And as Athrun prepared to throw his arms around the last kin he has left in the world, one tight slap was planted across his cheek…_

_Athrun's eyes were wide, and they stared numbly at the floor to his left. And he could hear as Patrick Zala hollered at him, "YOU SKIPPED YOUR VIOLIN LESSONS WHEN I WASN'T AROUND AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU!"_

_Athrun blinked back a few rebellious tears at he turned to gaze at his father, who demanded, "WELL!"_

_Wayne appeared from the stairwell and hastily explained, "Master…that's because young master has a fev…"_

"_Cause I didn't want to!" Athrun interrupted before Wayne could finish, "I don't want to be reminded of mother when I see that instrument! I want to wait for you to come home and tell me what happened to my mother! I waited for a whole week for Supreme Councilor Zala to come home……and when he did…all he did was to slap me…" He paused, catching his breath an allowing Patrick Zala to digest the statement. He hadn't meant for his thoughts to come out sounding so bitter, but they did, and he knew he crossed a line as his father impulsively grabbed his collar and hoisted him aloof as would a child lift a kitten. And he father slapped him again, harder this time. So hard that Athrun lost balance and fell to one side…he lay strewn on the floor for the next few seconds, feeling warm tears flow down his temples, he felt humiliated and broken. Not because of the physical abuse, but because his father was the one doing it…_

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS WAY! You'll never speak to your mother like this!" He demanded through gritted teeth, his clenched fist shaking as if he was having difficulty controlling himself. Athrun picked himself off the floor as a hand went instinctively to his burning left cheek, and stared defiantly back at his father, trying to hide the pain and vulnerability he was feeling deep inside. He was afraid, afraid that the man in front of him will be gone in a heartbeat, just like his mother. But he didn't want to show it, he was just trying to act tough…_

"_Mother will never slap me…"_

"_SILENCE!"_

"_I bet you don't even remember my name!"_

"_I SAID SHUDDUP!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_That came out impulsively, and made Athrun regret the moment he said it. But at that moment, he wielded the statement like a weapon, using it the wrong way to protect himself by stabbing it at his father all over again, "I hate you…"_

_He didn't know why, but it felt as if it would make him feel better if his father was feeling the pain he was feeling. But it didn't…Patrick Zala merely stared at him in disbelief for the next few moments, deep fury emanating from his blood-shot eyes and his tensed form. For a moment, Athrun thought his father would leap upon him and slid his throat like a wild animal, and he continued glaring at him._

_Unexpectedly, Patrick Zala turned around and headed for the main gate. Slamming the door in his wake……_

It was quiet at this point, as if his words weaved the atmosphere around them. The group deliciously drinking in every detail of the boy's story. Athrun paused, allowing the group to hang on to the edge of their sanity.

Cagalli and Lacus stood outside the cafeteria when she heard Athrun's voice. And amazingly, he was the one doing the story telling. Even odder was the fact that for once, he was talking more than people ask. But the tale he was telling was important, to him and his past…

Mudrich cracked the silence by asking softly but intently, "Did he come back?" Athrun lowered his gaze and replied slowly, "No…"

_As thunder clouds rolled menacingly across the sky, Athrun Zala became worried. He asked Wayne hesitantly as he stubbornly stood perched at the porch, anxiously awaiting his father's return, "Wayne…do you think…?"_

"_Do speak your mind, young master."_

"_Was I at fault?"_

"_Young master…"_

"_What if father really…really never comes home! What if he hates me!"_

"_It's not…"_

"_What if he doesn't want to see me at all? What if he goes out and get a nasty step-mother for me!" Athrun yelled, his eyes were wide and brimming with tears. "What if he marries another woman and …and forgets mother…"_

"_Master wouldn't do that…" Wayne assured him, and at that moment, rain poured from the sky, drenching everything in front of Athrun within seconds. Lightning flashed across the sky momentarily before the booming voice of thunder cracked past in its wake. _

"_Young master, do move in…You'll get wet…"_

"_Father…didn't bring an umbrella…Did he?"_

"……"

"_I'll find him…!" The thirteen year old exclaimed suddenly, grabbing the umbrellas from the stand and dashed off rashly, feeling like a genius. He ran aimlessly, he knew he was trying to console himself by doing something, anything that will hold his shattered family together. Anything that would make his father forgive him, and acknowledge he has a son…His mother who loved him had abandoned him, and he didn't want his father to do the same…… _

_He ran till he had to stop, feeling dizzy and cold. When a car zipped past, causing water to splash onto his already wet clothes, he looked up and found himself at a traffic junction. And on the other side, where the path turns into a dark alley, was his father's back view…and there was a woman with silver hair beside him, and the man draped an arm over her slender shoulders…_

_Athrun shouted, "FATHER!" at the top of his lungs, but his voice was all but drowned out by the downpour, hoping his father would just cast one look at him and know his son is standing there. Then, casting the shelter of the umbrella aside, he dashed forward recklessly, desperately wanting to pull his father's arm off that woman. And at his moment he heard a familiar voice call, "Young MASTER!" as a blinding light enveloped him from his left. He felt that he was being knocked off his feet and flew for a moment…he didn't even feel himself land… _

_He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, he knew he was cold, he was desperately cold. And that there was pain, it seemed to hurt every where at once, so much so he couldn't run nor hide from it…At one point he found himself staring at two people looking down at him, they were both wearing white, and one asked him, "What's your name."_

"…_Athrun…" He rasped, and could taste blood in his mouth. _

"_Your surname? Parents?"_

_Athrun thought about that question, and a shred of rebelliousness crept into his heart as he whispered, "None…" and he went under…_

_He felt suffocated and frightened, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. And once he woke up to find someone gripping his hand, and was disappointed to open his eyes and find Wayne beside him. He wanted to ask, 'where's father?', but find that he couldn't get any words out of his throat. Wayne's wrinkled face looked a hundred years old as he read Athrun's mind, and answered as he gripped his small hand tighter, "He's not here yet…but he's coming…"_

_Liar… Athrun thought as he closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to close away the pain, giving himself time and space to think. He had much of neither, he knew he was losing the fight, he knew he was probably not gonna open his eyes again. But he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing…Maybe…he'll see his mother again. Maybe he's going to be with his mother, because his father didn't seem to want his company…Maybe it's just a better way…that Athrun just let go now…and slip away quietly. No one will know, no one will find out…and no one will care._

_And at this point he allowed himself to relax, setting himself free. A light floating feeling began to overcome him… and he closed his eyes…willing eternal sleep to take him……_

His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked at his comrade in a new light, and Dearka couldn't help but sobbed uncontrollably, with Miria consoling him. Mudrich wiped one tear from his eye with Mwu's sleeve, and Murrue covered her mouth in shock. Andrew Walfield sipped his coffee thoughtfully, as if shaken by his story. Kira looked at his friend, whose face was a mask of impassiveness and disinterest. And didn't look all that interesting even in the blue uniform… Athrun opened his mouth to finish the story, "The end."

That earned an unpleasant silence from everyone within and outside the room, and it was Athrun's turn to sip coffee and he asked curiously, "Is there something wrong with the ending?"

"Yes," Mwu answered instantly, and asked, "If you died, who's the one sitting here now…"

"I never said it was about me. I can only cook up so much to this point…" Athrun replied with an unusual mischievous grin, and he stood up to wash his mug, "Mr Desert Tiger, thanks for the inspirational coffee. It's getting really late, I should go change and get back to my duties." He declared cheerfully as he walked out. Leaving everyone stunned. Dearka was the first to blow, he hollered with an accusing finger, "ATHRUN ZALA, YOU …YOU DEVIL WHO CHEATED MY FEELINGS! GO TO HELL!"

"Maybe he and his whole lying, cheating species should go to hell…" Mudrich stated coldly and Dearka, Andrew and Murrue shot him a death glare. Cagalli stood immobile at the door as Athrun walked past, and he shouted in his wake as Lacus restrained her, "ATHRUN ZALA, YOU #$ (and a string of un-publishable profanities) !" And Andrew Waldfield laughed heartily, muttering, "He really got me this time…", watching Cagalli shout till she was satisfied.

As the little unhappy breakfast party dispersed, Kira gave Lacus a meaningful look. She smiled and replied to his question, "He can do a lot of things when he wants to." Cagalli stopped raving as she heard the sentence, and for once, stopped and think…

_And a hand yanked him back so hard that he was momentarily irritated, and he heard someone calling his name. "Athrun!" The voice was low and trembling, yet firm and gentle. He cracked open one eye lazily, then the other, and find someone wet and warm beside him, holding his hand and a bit of moisture dripped onto the back of Athrun's hand. Though Patrick Zala was wet and completely drenched from head to toe, Athrun knew the moisture wasn't rainwater, but tears…_

_Patrick Zala was crying, and calling his son's name over and over again. He was speaking to his son, for once as a father. He was sobbing uncontrollably and speaking so quickly that s Athrun could catch strings of words here and there, like 'Athrun. Your daddy's here…', '…my only son…I just wanna protect you! I didn't mean…', '…I'm sorry…', '…I lost Lenore…I don't wanna lose you as well…'_

_And as if a weight is lifted off his body, Athrun found himself raising a hand weakly and touched his father's careworn face. In a still, small voice he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere daddy…I'll protect you…"_

Athrun was in the observatory, and he smashed a fist against the wall, _where did that go now…?_He asked himself. He hadn't been able to keep his promise… He looked at his left palm, he could remember his father holding this hand, as if imparting strength to him, the strength to go on living. And now…all he can do to repay that kindness, was to betray him. He clenched up his fist at this point, gritting his teeth. And suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and clutched Athrun's hand, steepling their fingers together. He turned in surprise to see Cagalli beside him, looking at him with concern. She held his hand tighter and proclaimed softly, "I'll protect you Athrun… I will."……

---

This chapter, not funny. Meant for it to be, I thought of Patrick Zala and this came up…I hope this chapter is good enough to bring tears to your eyes, and I don't do sad stories often. Well, next chapter will be a happy one. Hee.


	9. Chapter 9: King of Cards

Chapter 9: King of Cards

Kira and Cagalli stared at the sight in front of them with a gaping open mouth. Only Athrun, who wasn't quite awake from his light slumber, trailed a few feet behind Cagalli and rubbed his eyes irritably.

The Archangel has finally arrived on some decent plot of land known as the moon base yesterday, and the crew was let off and allowed to roam. They chose to go to the main central district on the oldest form of transport known to mankind, the train.-The rickety, creaky kind with no internal ventilation and is held together by spit and prayer.

One hour into the trip, Dearka said he wanted to take a walk and never came back, now the rescue party found him… Or maybe it is better if they didn't, for he wasn't erm…fully clothed. Dearka looked at the trio like a drowning puppy in only his shirt and shorts, and pleaded in a small shrill voice, "…Help…"

"What's with you?" Cagalli questioned.

"Hey, you gonna deal or what?" interrupted one of the other three who sat around the make-shift table, which is in actual fact, a overturned crate. The one who spoke was a shaggy middle age man with bristles, and the other two were equally shagged-looking.

"What's this?" Kira asked.

"Never seen strip poker?" The second man answered, taking a long pull at the cigarette in his mouth. Then blowing smoke in their faces. Athrun coughed a bit as he swiped at the smelly mist like it was a swamp of flies. Dearka gulped as he took a deep breath, and lay out his cards. "Three kings and a pair of queens."

"Three aces and two sixes."

"Four nines and a queen!"

"Ten, J, Q, K, Ace of hearts! I won, com'on lose the shirt, we have just one more piece to go before your friends get a full appreciation of your body."

"NOOO!" Dearka bellowed as he rummaged his hair but surrendered his shirt anyway, which the guy took and tossed over his back to join the rest of his Zaft uniform, and Cagalli stood forward, "Quit bullying my friend!"

"We don't do bullying, we won fair and square. The Zaft uniform is worth a lot around here, especially the red one. Who would know even red uniforms coordinators do stupid things." Athrun glowered threateningly.

"Do you want to play instead?" They asked Cagalli, ignoring Athrun. "Oh, don't forgot, you're a girl…" he said as he wiggled a finger, teasing Cagalli like a five year old girl. She was having none of that as she narrowed her eyes to leer disapprovingly at the three men, and she shoved Dearka aside and sat down in his place.

"Cagalli you're gonna play?… Are you sure?" Athrun exclaimed, coming fully awake all of a sudden. Cagalli gave him a haughty smirk and said, "Of course. I'll make them pay!"

"Go, Princess, GO GO!" Dearka chanted.

"Shuddup!" Cagalli and Kira snapped.

Of course she wasn't alright. First she lost her boots ("Cagalli…", Athrun said worriedly…) , then her socks (Try to win..!), her gloves (Oh…No.), her belt, and she panicked when she was supposed to throw in her tank top as well. And as the man opposite her stretched out his hand menacingly towards the Cagalli, Athrun hesitated, then stepped forward and handed over his Zaft uniform instead. Kira pulled Cagalli upright as Athrun stepped forward and settled down, "Enough, I'll…I'll play with you guys…"

The one opposite laughed as he pulled the uniform from him, "He's so scared of us stripping his girlfriend that he's getting his grammar wrong! Shouldn't it be 'I'll take you on or something?"

"No, I mean it…" Athrun replied as he winched at the girlfriend comment, "I'll play with you guys. If I win this round, you give me back the clothes you've taken from Cagalli. If I lose, you get my entire set of red."

"Confident aren't we, so eager to strip in front of the girl eh?"

"Yes or no." Athrun demanded.

"You're on."

And Kira was so pumped up he cheered Athrun on as he received his full deck of five, and he looked at Kira with the most clueless expression uttered softly, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"Huh!"

"Kira, you know I took four weeks just to learn black jack. What am I supposed to do with five cards?"

"You took them on without a clue…?"

"The train's gonna dock in twenty minutes, if we don't try to win everything back then Dearka's gonna face Miria without his uniform."

"NOOO!"

"Shuddup!" both Kira and Athrun snapped together this time.

"Athrun Zala, you have gotta win! Or _**you** _will face me without your uniform." Cagalli hissed under her breath this time.

"…okay…" Athrun blushed as the realization dawned upon him, and his expression hardened.

"Hey, You kids hurry up. The girl's underwear is worth more than all of your military uniforms put together!" Athrun turned to glare at him, and he quickly shut up.

Taking a deep breath, Athrun laid out his card without even looking at them. The other three leaned forward to look with vacant stares and gaping mouths…

_Seven rounds later…_

"Huh…?" the one with the cigarette in his mouth uttered as a bit of ash fell from his cigarette.

"Holy cow…" the second one muttered, his mouth barely closing just looking at Athrun's deck…

"CRAP! What kind of rubbish is this!" The last one finally conceded defeat and tossed his deck on the table in frustration. Athrun just smiled back, and behind him sat three bags of belongings and three very surprised looking teenagers. Before him resting on the table were five cards, namely ten, jack, queen, king and ace of spade. He announced almost gleefully, "The Royal Flush."

The other two threw up their cards as Athrun collected his spoil, generously sparing the underwear.

In the end he gave them back all their clothing, saying, "I don't think I want it, you guys may have it back, and I just need my friends' clothes."

"Athrun, you're going too easy on them! I say we should…" Dearka demanded as he hastily buckled his belt.

"…Except his." Athrun added with a sigh.

"I TAKE That back!"

As the walk back to their compartment, Kira couldn't help but asked Athrun inquisitively, "How…how exactly did you win?"

"…Luck was on my side…" Athrun replied after a moment of hesitation.

"We both know that's nonsense." Kira answered, "They were cheating, I saw their hands moving under the table slipping cards in and out of their sleeves…"

Athrun studied Kira for a while before giving a most uncharacteristic grin that showed all his teeth, "What do you think?"

"You mean……" Kira uttered, as his eyes widened.

"I cheated too."

Kira's mouth dropped open to give Athrun a look of utter disbelief, Athrun just continued smiling.

---

Nonsense, alas. I managed to get myself showered with stones, yippee! Next…secret.


	10. Chapter 10: A Secret

Chapter 10: A secret

_The archangel had landed on the moon base since a week ago, and now its completing the servicing and restocking of supplies and is scheduled to leave tomorrow. And on the last day, Cagalli rallied anyone, any lady and gentlemen she could get to go on a mass shopping trip…_

---

"That was boring…Didn't buy anything in the end…" Cagalli grumbled as she rubbed her neck all the way back to her dorm, Kira was behind her. "Why are you following me anyway?" she demanded. Kira lowered his gaze as he hesitantly replied, "I've…something for Lacus…"

"Oooooo! A love gift? For Lacus!"

"Shoosh!" He hissed.

"Don't shoosh me! There's nothing secretive about what's between you and Lacus. Our whole order knows."

Kira blushed and remained silent and Cagalli continued ranting, "You know, speaking of which, I think Athrun and Lacus are the ones being secretive."

"…? Why did you say that?"

"The unanimous 'I don't wanna go shopping.' And the 'it's alright, I'm not coming.' Don't you think it's more than coincidence? And they have been acting kinda weird, the two of them always seem to be sneaking off and disappearing together…" She tried to sound unconcerned, but couldn't hide the jealousy in her voice… "You think the two of them might be…well, up to something…? I mean it's not that I'm…"

Her statement was punctuated by Athrun Zala's voice, coming from within their room. Cagalli was startled, and she pressed her ear against the door and listened hard_. It was Athrun's voice. And if his voice was inside, his person was inside. What was more disturbing was the things he was saying…_

"_Lacus…you sure?" he inquired meekly._

"_Athrun, just put it in!" Lacus said, as if trying to keep herself from losing her patience…_

C (For Cagalli): Put what in! Hey…the door is locked!

D (For Dearka): Are you stupid or what?

C: WOAH! When did you get here? And watch who you call stupid!

D: You. The two of them are already engaged, it's normal for them to ahem, succumb to temptation when the two lone souls are left together…Alone…on one vessel. And they need a bit of privacy.

K (For Kira): …(face reddens at the idea)

"_I…I don't want to. It's kinda gross." Athrun replied._

"_Are you saying that I'm gross?" She retorted with a slight tinge of irritation. _

(Dearka smacks his forehead): Athrun Zala, grow a spine! The lady's practically throwing herself at you!

K & C: Shuddup!

"_No, but…" Athrun uttered._

"_Stop butting and just put it in!" She almost screamed._

D: I second that!

C: Dearka, just shut it!

"_Do you realize that this is going to be worst for you than for me?" Athrun asked gingerly._

D: Of course it is! You're the one doing it to your fiancé...

K: …(glowers threateningly as he grabs Dearka by the lapels and glares at him.)

"_Athrun Zala, hurry up or it is going to die!" Lacus exclaimed, this time with such desperation and urgency that it made Kira's skin crawl at the possible prospects…_

C: What's gonna die!

D: The flames of passion! It's gonna die!

Cagalli bit her lip as she punched the code in, and declared, "I'm gonna kill him." Kira let go of Dearka's clothes and he rushed into the room behind Cagalli, and Cagalli demanded, "WHAT ARE THE TWO OF Y…!" and she trailed off, her eyes widening at the unexpected sight in front of her. Kira's eyes enlarged to the size of golf balls as he did the same…

Seated on the bed, were Athrun and Lacus, both fully clothed, and very, very much surprise to see the twins stare at them. They just gazed back meekly, allowing the atmosphere between them to become stale. The silence was broken when something leaped from Athrun's palm, into the little fish tank that was resting in is lap; penetrating the water surface with a 'doop' sound to join a snail. The snail's shell shimmered like a pearl and is a disturbing shade of hot pink. Athrun looked down at the sound of the little goldfish splashing around the snail and made a face. Then informed Lacus, "I told you the colours would clash."

"So it did…" She replied with a small sigh, and she turned to Cagalli with a smile, "We were trying to hide it from you, but well…Happy belated birthday, Cagalli! Athrun said he wanted to give you something to make up for it and well…" She nudged Athrun, who caught her look and stood up as he held the little tank with both hands and presented it to Cagalli.

"Sorry about the colours…Lacus loves that snail and calls it her double, and I chose the goldfish…So, it's for you, if you don't like it I'll get something else of course…" He added hurriedly.

Cagalli just stared blankly, her cerebral functions deserting her completely as she allowed Athrun's statement to sink in. A red hue claimed her cheeks and she wanted to find a hole to hide in…

---

Another nonsensical chapter, completed! Please wait while Kira is treating Dearka to a nice, big knuckle sandwich…


	11. Chapter 11: Little Mermaid

Chapter 11: Little mermaid

The midday sun was shining brightly in the sky, and reflected off the sea water; causing the waves to form a series of shimmering rapids. A cool, humid breeze blew past, tasting faintly of salt. The weather was nice, the surroundings was nice, but Athrun Zala wasn't happy today. And there were two reasons, firstly because he didn't like beaches; it was a place he associates with not-so-nice memories. One linked to a school trip to one on their moon base school grounds, where he met something soft but nasty in the water; and it left him a little present that itched like crazy for the next three days. But here he found himself once again at another beach, this time on earth.

The second reason however, was more complicated. Cagalli had been avoiding him ever since the little aquarium incident. Ramius had later informed him that it is best not to keep anything other than humans alive onboard and they had release the creatures back to the wild. But the thing that bothered him was the fact that Cagalli had been avoiding him, almost ignoring him. He couldn't tell whether she was angry or that she didn't like the present. Either ways, he knew he didn't like to be ignored…especially by her. Things like this usually don't affect him, but it just seemed terribly important that Cagalli…was feeling what he felt towards her.

One hand reached to rummage through his hair in frustration as his eyes scanned the surroundings emotionlessly; Lacus and Kira were playing in the water, splashing around under the sun as if they were little elementary school children. Dearka and Miria were trying to kill each other- as usual. Most of the other crew members were in Bermudas and swim wear of sorts, engaged in a rule-less game of volleyball while Ramius and Mwu had chosen to stay on board.

"Heads up!" He heard a familiar voice yelled and he turned towards the origin of the voice, just in time to see Dearka leaping into the air to spike the ball downwards with a quick vicious stroke…straight into his face. His emerald green eyes widened as he realized the assault was coming towards him and he instinctively stretched out his hand to block the attack. The ball smacked snugly into his palm but a spray of sand flew at him still.

"Sorry, pal!" Dearka apologized as she came towards him, "But you could have helped me a little more…"

"I what?" He replied testily as he wiped the hot grainy, sand off his cheeks.

"You know, you could have not caught the ball and let me seem more…heroic… in front of Miria." He continued indifferently in a low voice.

"Oh, I supposed to get smacked in the face by a beach ball for some idiot to look good in front of his girl!"

"Not so loud!" Dearka reprimanded him as he cupped a hand over Athrun's mouth. Sai shouted from within the court and asked Dearka, "Hey! You coming to play? We need the ball!"

Dearka nodded and he turned to Athrun and whispered, "I know your little problem with the princess…and I guess I owe you one for smacking the ball in your face…I have a plan…"

"Wait a minute, what problem?" Athrun denied quickly, "And I'm not about to agree to some idiotic concoction of yours…" Dearka pulled Athrun by the collar and hissed, "You want a chance to patch up with little princess, don't you?"

That definitely got Athrun's attention, and he nodded grudgingly.

"You take my place and go join Cagalli's team. When she isn't looking I'll throw something at her, and you get to act hero by saving her." Dearka uttered gleefully, and Athrun's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to disagree to the plan. But Dearka was growing impatient and tried to persuade him, "Hey, I sticking my neck out for your happiness! You want her, right?"

"Are you gonna come back with the ball or do you want me to go there and wring your neck!" Cagalli yelled as she bent forward and panted, giving Athrun a very good view of her cleavage…Athrun gasped involuntarily as he blushed, trying to hide his face in the shade of the umbrella. Dearka demanded cheekily, "Right?"

Five seconds later Athrun's on the field, and he tensed his muscles, waiting for the execution of Dearka's so-called plan. "Athrun, CATCH!" Cagalli shouted, and Athrun went forward to spike down a ball that's just coming over the net…After a few minutes he was so caught up in the momentum of the game that he forgot about Dearka's plan altogether.

And when he checked, he saw that Dearka had gone missing, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Happy knowing that no one will be tossing anything at Cagalli… Seeing the ball flying high, he gave in to this excitement and adrenaline, he dug his bare feet into the hot sand and made a full leap into the air; then he smashed the ball down with all his considerable might…

Cagalli gazed at the guy executing a spike with accuracy and grace, wondering if all coordinators are capable of such an elegant stroke. And the ball bounced hard off the opposite court and landed in the water. Absentmindedly she volunteered to go pick it up, grabbing the chance to stay away from him.

She had been trying to avoid him…because she couldn't forgive herself for grossly misunderstanding him and Lacus. His gesture was so sweet and innocent, and all she did was to jump to conclusion and laid all the blame on him before the poor guy had the chance to defend himself. She felt utterly despicable…

She watched as he recovered from the jump and wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirt, he was laughing heartily and the sound nearly took all her breath away. He hardly laughs, and he is even more charming when he does… And it occurred to her, that she wanted to hear him laugh more often…she wanted him on their side, she wanted him safe from Patrick Zala and his maniacal ideals…

"Cagalli!" He called, which caused her to snap out of her trance momentarily and before she could turn around to respond. Something smashed into the back of her head and she fell forward into the water with a surprised gasp, and unavoidably inhaled a lungful of saltwater…

The next part was a blur of eerie blue bubbles and being hurled around like a sack of potatoes. She knew nothing except that one moment she was feeling cold and weak, but the next someone's strong arm wrapped securely about her waist and dragged her upwards. And later she felt someone's lips pressing on hers, blowing warm air into her lungs. Lethargically, she cracked open one eye, then the other, curious to find out who was her rescuer…and the only thing that came into focus…were a pair of emerald green eyes. She jerked upright at the revelation and she gasped as her eyes focused on the familiar and handsome face. "A…Athrun!"

He was leaning over her and smiled ever so sweetly at the mention of his name, but did not say anything as Cagalli stuttered, "How'd you…? You can swim! OH! I mean, of course you can swim…" and at that Athrun beamed proudly and something flicked, catching Cagalli's attention immediately. It was a ruby-red fish tail, glittering with rounded scales… and it was Athrun's…Cagalli's honey-coloured eyes widened as Athrun flicked his tail again, her gaze followed the movement, trying to digest what was happening. The surroundings were the same, Athrun was the same. The only difference was that it was night time and no one else was around to see what Cagalli was seeing. Her eyes examined him from top to toe (He didn't have toes, only a tail…), and her eyes trailed from his bare upper body, to his waist where the pigmentation intensified and the colour gradient from pale beige to a lustrous shade of red…

_Athrun had become a merman! _

Before she could say anything, Miria called her from behind, "Princess Cagalli!" Alarmed, Athrun swiftly leaped into the water and disappeared with barely a few ripples. "HEY!" She screamed, "Come back, why are you so scared of Miria! Come back…!"

"Who were you talking to?" Miria asked, as if mystified and worried Cagalli were seeing things.

"Athrun, he just ran away when you came…"

"Who what-room?" she asked, now convinced Cagalli was seeing things.

"Athrun! You can't possibly forget the guy who killed your boyfriend!" she insisted.

"A guy, you sure?"

"Well, not really, he has a tail now…"

"A tail? He? You're a really bad liar, you know mermaids don't exist!" Miria replied with a smile as something leaped up from the water like a dolphin and arched in the moonlight before splashing back down. Miria's mouth fell open as Dearka the blonde merman approached them and declared, "Roses are red, violets are blue…the moon is beautiful, and so are you!" he held out a hand towards Miria. She looked at him hesitantly as she gingerly replied, "Erm thanks…but no thanks. I don't like things with tails, the only ones I see are on the dinner table."

"You hurt my feelings…" Dearka replied dejected as he withdrew his hand, his lip quivering dramatically.

"See if I care…" Miria said unrepentantly, " I need your help though…You know this Art-ruin? Your species…" Dearka narrowed his eyes and replied suspiciously, "I do. So?"

"I want to find him." Cagalli supplied the answer, she knew it was a dream, a really bad one that seemed like a joke, but she still wanted to see Athrun…it was remotely interesting to see him with a tail.

"A human looking for him…!" Dearka asked incredulously, "Wait till the king hears about this…he'll be hopping mad!"

"I don't care who's the stupid King!"

"When he's mad he's crazy!" Dearka insisted, "And when he's crazy he will destroy the human world…"

"Help!", this time it was Lacus's voice interrupting Dearka's claims, or rather the mermaid version of her… She swam rapidly towards the party by flicking her pink tail as she called to Dearka, "We need to get back and help!"

"What happened!" Cagalli asked.

"Well…" She replied hesitantly, "Athrun went back and told the King he doesn't wanna marry me because he's met a special human!…I was so happy that I can be together with Kira that I forgot how mad the king can become. Now he is trying to destroy the human world…only the prince could talk some sense into his and he's been locked up, Kira's been trying to get him out…"

"Let's go." Cagalli agreed immediately, delirious that Athrun had termed her special. She dove into the water, barely hearing Miria's faint protest, "But you can't breathe in water…!" But Cagalli was already fully submerged in the saltwater now, she could feel tightness wrap about her as she dare not draw breath in the water…If she couldn't breathe, she cannot save Athrun… Insistently, she told herself that if everything was only a dream, everything is not real and completely within her control, even the water. Bracing herself and trying to calm her palpitating heart, she closed her eyes as she told herself over and over… _It will be alright, it will be alright…I can if I believe, and I must believe! Athrun did so much for he and all I can do is to leave him in the lurch when he's in trouble, and all that is stopping me is a few metric tones of lousy seawater. Com'on Cagalli, you can do it!_

And with that she drew a deep, long breath…and miraculously sensed no discomfort in doing so. _It worked! I'm breathing in water!_ She thought gleefully as she motioned for Lacus to lead the way… Lacus took her wrist and led her into the depths of the sea. And soon, coming to greet her were a dozen or so nazca class ships covered with seaweed and a legion of goufs, followed by –of course- Patrick Zala, looking every bit as sinister and evil as he did when she first saw him on TV and carrying a three-prong weapon hooked at the end, every bit as wicked as he was.

Cagalli decided that if she was going to dream of Athrun as a damsel in distress, she would have to fight with style and she started wishing very, very hard that she had something to fight back with. Her prayers were answere instantaneously as ships resembling the Kusanagi and the Archangel zipped past her and started blasting, followed by a bunch of M1 strike rouges.

"Charge!" she ordered enthusiastically as she went forward, grabbing a bazooka from Dearka and fired a shot that landed next to the king… "How'd you like that, you freaky old man?"

Kira the blue mermaid suddenly appeared at her side and joined in the fight, quickly saying, "I've freed Athrun…"

Athrun was smiling as he swam towards them wordlessly, fighting along side Kira. They were quickly engaged in the battle and Patrick Zala was more furious than ever, he must have known that his army was losing even in terms of numbers and with one last strangled cry. He raised his golden trident and plunged it towards Cagalli…Before Archangel's main cannon blasted him into oblivion.

Cagalli too, couldn't react in time to get clear of the assault. She closed her eyes in fear as she curled up in defense, silently hoping nothing will happen to her…

Nothing did happen to her, and when she reopened her eyes when someone collapsed in her arms, and she gasped when she saw his midnight blue hair…and the length of the weapon stuck out from his back, where the three prongs of the trident had pierced deep into his body…and blood floated eerily in red threads all around her. Her hands wrapped tightly about the limp form as he sagged heavily against her, trying to shield him from further harm. Her eyes widened in dread as her mind tried in vain to register what her brain was telling her…A dull thought echoed numbly in her heart…_He had saved my life…he exchanged his life for my safety…and now… _

"Athrun?" she called out to him, her voice trembling violently, she shifted him such that he could see his face. His eyes were closed, and his expression was peaceful and no breath escaped his lips, and it pained Cagalli in a small odd way to realize that_…He's dying…_Hot tears began to well up in her eyes as she called again, now fighting to keep her voice leveled, "A…Athrun?" she patted his cheek gently, silently begging him to open his eyes and respond to her pleas. She wanted him to know that she didn't want to lose him, not now, not yet, not like this...

At the sound of her voice, he began to stir slightly, and after a few moments he opened his eyes, drawing a few shuddering, shallow breaths. Her eyes rested on her momentarily, but were unfocused and glazed over. With a small smile, he closed his eyes again and his head rested on her shoulder…just like the time he fell asleep there. Only now she knew…he's probably not gonna wake up.

"Don't die!" she begged, her tears flowing uncontrollably now. "I don't want you to leave…I haven't had a chance to tell you that I like you…Athrun, ATHRUN!"

"Cagalli!" he called her forcibly and her eyes snapped open, surrounding her were a sea of faces, all shocked-looking and gazed at her as if she was an alien. In the middle of them all, was his face…his emerald green eyes so wide that she thought they were going to pop out. He was blushing…and she didn't know why…

He knew why, after Dearka had thrown the stupid coconut at her, he had rescued her from the sea and gave her CPR…and as if it wasn't enough excitement for one day. She didn't immediately wake up, but was muttering nonsensical stuff under her breath as she held on tightly to his wet shirt. She began to cry in her slumber and kept calling his name over and over, "_Athrun…Athrun, Athrun…"_ so softly and eagerly that Athrun blushed and was ready to melt into a puddle of happy goo.

"Cagalli, I'm here." He assured her again and again, subconsciously taking her hand and squeezing it, trying to comfort her. He didn't quite know what he was doing, holding her hand in front of the whole crew and an overprotective brother. But he knew he didn't want her to cry like this…

"She's even thinking of you in her sleep…" Dearka stated the obvious gleefully, "It's working, Athrun, you're so close to your big break".

"If she never wakes up it's your fault!" Athrun retorted, leaning protectively over the unconscious Cagalli. At that moment he was more than willing to give up the chances of reconciliation if she could just wake up…Sai gave Athrun an odd look, and Kira asked suspiciously, "What did you do?" Athrun, at that moment really wanted to confess the plan between him and Dearka, after all, it was him that caused Cagalli to be in this state. If she doesn't wake up with her brain in one piece it will all be his fault. But his tongue was tied seeing Cagalli weeping so pitifully, like she was having a bad dream…

The situation really reached cracking point when she called one final time, "ATHRUN!" and everyone immediately reared backwards, as if hit deftly by a shockwave. Athrun was the only one who held his ground as Cagalli whispered something that made Athrun's heart skip a beat. If he hadn't heard it with his own two ears at such close proximity he wouldn't have believed it. And he didn't mind giving up all his wages as a red to hear it again…Everyone around gasped, and drew back further.

"Oooo…" Dearka cooed at Athrun.

He was pretty glad to hear it and he hated the fact that it was showing on his face, he could feel hotness crawling on his cheeks and his ears… but it just doesn't seem right for her to be saying this under such circumstances. Everyone now looked at Athrun, who had to resist the urge to find a sand ditch and jump in. "Cagalli, I'm here… Wake up…" he probed gently, stroking her face. And her eyes fluttered open, and focused slowly on his face. She looked quite shaken…

The moment Cagalli laid her eyes on Athrun's face, she immediately cupped his doll-like face in her hands; marveling at the fact that he was warm and breathing. Impulsively she threw his arms around his neck.

Athrun stiffened in surprise but did not pull away. Miria started whistling as she swiftly dragged Dearka away, Lacus immediately claimed that she felt like swimming and invited the reluctant Kira to join her. Sai volunteered to tag along and as the rest of the crew each made excuses to leave, Cagalli started crying into Athrun's neck. He didn't know how to react as he bit his lip, but slowly, he found his arms wrapping securely about her; returning the embrace. For the next few minutes, he just allowed her to cry her heart out. And when he felt that her sobs had subsided enough, he asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

"…I…" she answered as she sniffled, "I thought you died, killed by the sea king…"

"Who…?" he asked, confused by the ambiguity of her mind-boggling statement.

"Stupid trident he was holding, harpooned you…"

"What…!"

"Dearka helped, so did Kira and Lacus…but…but…"

"HUH? Oh…"

That was all he could take in a day, and unable to resist any longer, he took a deep breath, snorted…and started laughing at the girl still crying in his arms…

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" she demanded testily as she drew away forcibly.

"Because I know something you don't know…" He replied gleefully, "You were talking in your sleep…"

"Sleep talking!" Cagalli asked, it was unlike her, but what mattered were the contents…did _she blurt out everything she said in her dreams…? How much did she reveal? _That was the worst case scenario but she knew she couldn't dismiss it off-handedly. There was something about the way Athrun laughed to tell her that he wasn't lying…

"Did I say anything…important?" she questioned cautiously.

"Depends on how you look at it…"

"SPILL IT!" she demanded.

"Really…?" he asked, clearly enjoying teasing her, "Here?"

"YES. LOUD AND CLEAR!" She told him sternly, almost losing her patience.

"You said it yourself…" he replied hesitantly.

"NOW, ATHRUN ZALA!"

"Alright." He said, and paused to take a deep breath as he projected his voice way over his head, "CAGALLI YULA ATHHA SAYS SHE LIKES ME…!"

And Cagalli's hands quickly flew over his mouth…

---

Athrun's day was fun, alright… Hee! Sorry I took so very long to upload this chapter, had a busy, paralyzing month. And I'll reply to the review here because there is some problem with this computer that I have not yet fathomed.

Akatsuki Will: Thank you for telling me how much you like the story, I'm glad you like it too!

Mew Tatsu: This chapter was cute? I think your user name is cuter! And I hope there will be more cute chapters. I need ideas…

Daisukiasu'n'caga: I'll really, really try harder to update soon. I know once in three weeks isn't exactly break neck speed, but I'll try!

Yumi'dizka: Thanks for writing a review that expresses what you feel in a few words, its really encouraging…

Scorch66: Hey, I check out 'Peace for two' and I think it is a really good fic! And I am really surprise that the wordings are exact too…Wow, but I want to assure you that I didn't copy, and if it bores you to read the same words twice I'll write a few more chapters to make up for that 'boring' one!

Justsome1: I really hope you're still reading, because I said before, ten is figurative. And I think I will end with a few more chapters, so stay tuned!

Naru-chan: Nay, no crab. Crabs eat fish…

Lamu: This is the first time I receive a review from you and the first time I reply to your review. I'm really glad you find it interesting, that means my hard work paid off…)


	12. Chapter 12: The Day

Chapter 12: The Day

"Did you see that stroke of his…It was like wow, and bam! And berserk! And I was like…Wow."

"Oh yeah, and did you see…"

Athrun listened halfheartedly to the conversation as he took lunch from the serving table. There had been a little martial arts competition in the morning and Dearka made it big probably because he was the only militarily trained coordinator in the competition. Athrun didn't go because he had been updating the OS the whole morning, but ultimately he was glad he avoided being caught in the crossfire. Also…he couldn't go because he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to tell the girl who declared her liking for him, _that he liked her very much as well…_

Shrugging the notion off, Athrun sat down at one corner and explored the lunch set absentmindedly, and was delighted to find a little something that instantly made his day, _mango pudding for desert…_He loved mango pudding, and it was a little obsession that only Kira and Nicol knew about, the small glop of smooth orange jell'o was enough to send him zipping to heaven and back, till date he couldn't fathom why and he figured that there was no point in doing so.

Just as he thought nothing could make him a happier person, Cagalli waved briefly in his direction before sitting down beside him with her lunch tray. "We had a good time, why weren't you there?" Athrun didn't reply, and couldn't help but to stare at the bits of moisture draining off the back of her slender, bare neck and the wide, open cut of the judo robe she was still wearing. He tore his gaze away and started munching on his salad furiously, giving but an uncommitted grunt for a reply. He slapped himself inwardly for behaving all _Mr hormones_. He knew he should just tell her how much her presence was affecting him, he knew he wanted to, but he just couldn't; and he hated himself for that cowardice.

Meanwhile, Cagalli exclaimed, "Ooo…mango pudding!"

"You like it?" Athrun asked in obvious surprise, happy to find that she shared the same likings as him for once…

Before she could reply, Dearka entered the cafeteria acting, walking and breathing like a real hero( Inclusive of the sweat and judo robe, and a damsel in his arms, that's Miria by the way…)

"Dearka was so good today!" She declared cheerfully as there was an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes and Athrun was thrown off track by the change in topic.

"Really?"

"Yea, he's a natural at fighting!" And Cagalli went on to describe each of his strokes and execution, and Athrun realized it was practically everything they learnt in close range combat in military school; and to use it on Natural was plain overkill. Their instructor would be turning in his grave if he ever found out. What disturbed him more was the way Cagalli spoke of Dearka, like she was deeply admiring Dearka or something- and that didn't sit well with him.

"He was so good he can probably beat the boxers off any guy!"

"Uh-huh." Athrun replied in a small voice, indicating his impatience.

"You don't believe me?" Cagalli demanded indignantly.

"No offense, but any average trained personnel could have beaten two Naturals, hands down."

"You weren't even there!" she stated plainly.

"I was in the same platoon as Dearka for two whole years, I know his capabilities. And I can do better than him…" He said the last sentence just to spite Cagalli and realized a split second later that it didn't come out the way he meant for it to… But the damaged had been done irreversibly.

"…You're jealous." She said after a moment's hesitation and Athrun gasped, ashamed that she guessed so easily. He was usually good at hiding his emotions, but just not in front of her. "J...Jealous? Who would be jealous of him?"

Just then Dearka had to announce over every bodies heads, "We all know the rules of the competition, 'The winner gets to kiss the girl he chooses!'" And the sweaty crew seated around cheered and clapped to indicate affirmation. "So Miria, a deal is a deal, pucker up…"

Miria stiffened as she sat there beside Dearka, her face colour changing visibly into a hue of crimson. And slowly she moved to face Dearka, and she closed her eyes as the crowd started a drumroll.

Dearka grinned professionally, like an astronaut going on his first space mission. He took his time to lean in towards Miria, letting the atmosphere build to reach climax before he finally touched Miria's lips with a satisfying finish. Applause erupted in the whole room as Miria responded to his touch in the positive way, and Athrun quickly tore his gaze away. He had seen more than he wanted to see.

"See, you're jealous." She repeated.

"Who's jealous? Lacus inquired cheerfully as she sat down in front of Cagalli and Kira in front of Athrun. "Athrun?"

"Lacus…not you too…" He protested weakly, sensing that it was the girls teaming up on him…and his guess was not far from the truth.

Lacus had advised Cagalli that the best way to pry a confession out of a guy was to introduce unforeseen circumstances that provoke the fella's ego. And Cagalli chirping praises about another guy like a dumb blonde is definitely something of that sort. (She disgusted even herself…) But she sighed inwardly as Athrun is simply not catching on. She wanted to know how he felt, she was tired of guessing and the suspense is killing her. If she had to wait anymore, she might just give in the urge of holding him at gunpoint and demanding for an answer. She had bared her emotions in front of him, shamelessly and remorselessly by her standards, and wanted to know he felt the same towards her…And she wasn't being stupid for falling for a Coordinator, much less a Coordinator named Athrun Zala…

Just as she was about to throw in the towel, there was some form of disturbance from the other side of the room. And Cagalli could catch on to two people arguing.

_Mayonnaise! _

_Chilli! _

_Mayonnaise!_

_Chilli!_

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down on the kebab on her tray, realizing that it was Andrew and Dearka arguing over cooking spices and advancing towards their corner with inhumane speed. The two of them were busy spreading the sauces on as many trays as they could lay their hands on individually and seemed to be competing. Many of the crew members seemed to have already become unwilling victims and before Cagalli knew it, Andrew and Dearka had gotten Lacus and Kira, successfully covering both their kebabs with unreasonable amounts of white and red sauce respectively. And they next turned to Athrun and Cagalli, the last two trays, both wearing oddly sinister and positively evil smiles… "D… I DON'T WANT…!" Cagalli started, but before she had time to finish protesting, they had raised their bottles and attacked…

Athrun didn't quite know what was going on, he didn't mind eating his kebab with either of the sauces and would have asked if Dearka was sane. But now all he saw was two madmen destroying all the mango pudding there was in that room, they don't squirt the sauces carefully and now its ending up all over the desert as well, completely ruining the delicate flavour, and he didn't know why but his displeasure was further fueled when Cagalli cringed visibly at the approaching Andrew Waldfield. When the two man crouched over them like tigers ready to attack and Athrun acted out of instinct, he swept his and Cagalli's lunch tray off the table, stacking them up like bento boxes and balanced them at the palm of his hand. And successfully avoided the first squirt, Dearka gasped and renewed his aim to the items in Athrun's hand.

Athrun saw the second attack coming at him and he didn't know how he did it but he did. His right leg stepped up onto the bench and the other at the edge of the table. He used the two steps to gain momentum and did a full leap into the air, carefully twisting his wrist such that the trays won't tilt and fall. And he slid gracefully through the gap between Dearka's head and the ceiling. For a moment, his head was facing downwards and he caught sight of a few gaping but satisfying stares coming from the five people down there and the sounds of people laughing in the background. He smiled weakly in response as he twisted his body in mid-air such that he landed soundlessly on his boots in a crouched position, like a cat.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Dearka and Andrew had simply turned around and lunged forward as they aimed the nozzle of the bottle – this time straight into his face. Swiftly he sent his right leg out in a swinging motion, catching both their ankles and they tripped momentarily with a gasp as Athrun gestured at Cagalli to come. Cagalli pointed at herself with a quizzical look as she tried to bite back a laugh and Athrun nodded. She stood up just as he did, and she caught his hand as they made their triumphant escape out of the cafeteria…

---

The door slid shut with a satisfying pneumatic hiss behind them as they finally had to stop to catch their breaths.

"Cagalli…that was fun…" Athrun spoke first in between panting.

"Yeah, let's do that again!"

"No!"

"I was kidding…" she said with a weak laugh as she lifted her head to look at his face, and realized he was looking at his hand, their hands, which were-of all things- hooked together. She apologized as she let go abruptly, letting his hand fall limply to his side. "Let's settle down." She said quickly as she gestured at the little bench just for two.

They sat down in silence, facing the glass panel that separated them from the unearthly beauty of the space-scape beyond. Tonight, they were heading to the PLANTs, and the full moon hung solemnly in the dark blue sky, giving off a pale and pure glow that dimmed the light of every star above.

Athrun and Cagalli tilted their heads and admired the scenery, like little children watching television and getting mesmerized by it for the very first time. Suddenly Athrun opened his mouth to say something, before he closed it again and started eating the kebab. Cagalli wondered for a brief moment before giving a small shrug and followed suit. They ate in the small comfortable silence, both happy for the peacefulness that seems so hard to come by. For once not caring about the war, about their goals and allegiances, about those who died and are going to die, not caring about whether the world is going to blow up the next instant; and sit around and enjoy the moment, enjoy each other's company when they still have the chance…The moment was beautiful and precious, and Athrun wished for it never to end, he never wanted to go back to the harsh reality… when he might end up destroying her and her friends with his own two hands…

As she finished eating, she said, "Athrun, I wanna tell you something…"

He gasp softly in surprise as he held his breath, waiting for some ground-breaking, world-shaking, earth-quaking news. She simply gestured down on the tray in her lap and Athrun's gaze followed her finger. Lying on the lunch tray was the once smooth and delicious yellow delicacy, now but a mess of meshed red and yellow substance that looked like chilli sauce with mango jelly globs. He realized that it was probably his fault that he hadn't been able to truly salvage the dessert by handling it like a pancake and some sauces must have gotten mixed it when he least expect it. He swore to himself that _Dearka and Andrew will be getting more than an earful from Captain Ramius…_

He turned to gaze at the disappointed look on Cagalli's face, then at the wholesome and pretty pudding still resting on his own lunch tray. The decision didn't take very long to make, carefully he opened the packaging, and carefully spooned half of the wobbly stuff and managed to balance it on the small spoon as he gently transferred it onto Cagalli's now empty plate.

Cagalli looked at Athrun as he did this, a small smile curling her lips. She could tell how much Athrun liked the thing when he first discovered it earlier, and now he's generous enough as to share his favourite food with her. She felt deeply honoured, and the simple child-like gesture touched her heart in a way she never knew possible. It was as if Athrun was sharing his most precious treasure with her, telling her that she was special, that no words can tell her just how special…

Her thoughts must have shown in her expression, for Athrun chanced a look at her face and turned away quickly, taking large bites out of his pudding and finished it quickly. Cagalli giggled as she picked up the spoon and cleaved the tofu-like substance down in half, scooping it and placing it into her mouth. The flavour was rich and fragrant, and she didn't mind being bias to say that it was the best mango pudding she ever had.

She took her time to finish it, but apparently she must have been clumsy, for Athrun commented that "There is still a little bit on your face…", he brushed lightly on his right cheek to indicate the position, "There…"

Just as she reached to clean it with the back of her hand, Athrun did the unexpected. He leaned towards her…and licked it right off her face. She stiffened, only realizing what had happened moments later. "A…Athrun…?" she asked uncertainly as she turned towards the boy. She didn't mind the contact, for an instant he was so close that she could feel his moist warm breath on her cheek and his nose touching her momentarily. She blushed at him quizzically and he blushed back, also realizing what he had just done. He averted her eyes as both of them sat there in silence, both at loss for words.

A few awkward moments snailed by before Athrun finally croaked, "I'm just glad Kira and Lacus are not here to see this…"

"…Me too." Cagalli decided after a moment's thought.

_Tori?_

_Haro! _

And the high squeaky sounds made all the hair on Athrun's back stand as Cagalli inhaled sharply. Both of them turned simultaneously, catching sight of the two mechanical toys seating side by side right behind the bench, and Tori tilted its head as he caught its creator's gaze. Emitting a small inquiry, _Tori?_

All was still for the next moments as all four had no idea how to respond. Cagalli and Athrun simply stared stupidly at the two critters as they stared back…

"How long do you think they've been there…?" Cagalli whispered uncertainly.

…! Do you think they saw…?" Athrun said, and was surprised to see Haro respond by rolling backward and forward in small quick motions, like a person nodding his head… (Haro isn't exactly nodding, it does not have a neck…) Cagalli lunged forward swiftly, attempting to catch Haro before it gets away, she knew they had to edit it's memory chip before Lacus sees it…But is was too fast for her, it bounced into the air and out of her reach as Athrun moved quickly to block the exit. Tori acted faster, it went straight for the exit and singed past Athrun's cheek. Now it's down to one Natural, one Coordinator and a pink, round ball. Athrun tensed, intending on catching the permanently sugar-high Haro as it's on the second half of the parabola, heading straight into his face. "Athrun, CATCH IT!"

As he raised his hands confidently, Haro screamed something in a low, mechanical voice that made his blood run cold, _Intruder…intruder alert! _It small round eyes flashing red rhythmically.

"Oh…No." Athrun uttered, having just remembered that he was the one who activated the defense mechanism in the first place…

"What!" Cagalli yelled.

"Run!" He hollered as he grabbed Cagalli's hand and abandoned mission, the precise moment where Haro started blasting…

---

Don't know why I wrote this chapter…but I like it! And the profile has been updated to include something else you guys might be interested to read... Read to find out!


	13. Chapter 13:Bedtime stories

Chapter 13: Bedtime stories

It was a dark, dark night in the Archangel where the rains poured outside. Lightning lit up the sky and a crack of thunder ignited like an explosion to reverberate between heaven and earth. Storm clouds swirled in a blackish silver mass overhead, blocking out the moonlight and shrouding the land in a mixture of dancing shadows.

Cagalli, Miria and Lacus and of course Haro were in Murrue's room for a little game of spin the bottle and Cagalli was finishing her story, "…From that day I hated boys and well, when my father introduced this Yuna Roma to me, ewww, I swear I was never gonna marry one in my life. And my goodness, you can see the saliva on my hand when he kissed me…!"

"Gross." Miria decided, making a contorted face as she stuck out her tongue.

"You said it," Cagalli agreed enthusiastically. "So I packed my bags and left, end of story." She announced as she gave the bottle a spin.

She grimaced in distaste as the bottle neck turned towards her for seemingly the infinite time that night.

"Again! You guys are finding out about more of my secrets than my father will ever know!"

_Haro, Haro!_

"That's too bad…" Miria replied sarcastically, "Now spill some moree! Any good questions?"

"I have one." Murrue replied as she leaned forward slightly in her t-shirt and shorts. "Why did you as a _Princess_, chose to become a member of a resistance faction?"

"Captain Ramius, I can answer that question on her behalf…" Lacus replied with a giggle, "What I really wanna know is…when did you meet Athrun?"

_Athrun, Athrun, Athrun!_

"Huh…?" Cagalli uttered like a retard, being caught totally off guard by the question.

"Tell us about it." Murrue agreed, "I'm collecting information…"

"Well…" Cagalli replied hesitantly as she decided it wasn't much of a secret anyway, not that Athrun will tell them any more, "…remember the time I flew off in the MA?"

"Yeah." Murrue replied.

"The engines blew and I crash landed on a little island."

"My goodness…" Lacus whispered.

"I was doing a bit of exploring, there was nothing much; just rock and trees, when suddenly something pounced on me with a knife!"

_Danger, danger!_

"It was him?" Miria asked in a hushed voice.

"Duh, and he almost killed me. He was raising the dagger high, on the verge of plunging it into my throat!"

"Almost? Why didn't he?"

Cagalli hesitated as she shifted uncomfortably, "…He stopped cause he said he has never heard a soldier scream as loud as me…"

Lacus, Miria and even Ramius broke out unanimously into laughter at this point, and Cagalli protested as she felt her face turn red, "You'd scream too if a Zaft red is holding a dagger to your throat!", and they laughed even louder. In frustration, Cagalli gave the bottle one mighty spin and declared, "Let's see who's next to get laughed at!"

_Cagalli, Cagalli!_

This time the bottle neck stopped pointing at Ramius for the first time that night and she gave a small, "Uh-oh…"

"Captain Ramius!" Miria thrilled, "This is where a difference in ranks don't offer an advantage…"

"I know…but as the Captain of this vessel, I demand to…" She thought for a while before saying, "Choose my own question."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cagalli protested.

"As long as it is an interesting secret…" Lacus pointed out, "She's been on this craft much longer than all of us."

"Lacus is right…" Miria added. "Captain Ramius, tell us something different, something…amazing…" She said wistfully as another crack of thunder zig-zaged across the sky, and as Ramius's face was shrouded by shadow, she smiled.

"Speaking of guys with knives…I am gonna tell you guys a little secret about our vessel…" she whispered secretively as she gestured for them to come closer, the rain now poured in sheets onto the window. She leaned in as she started speaking in a hurried voice, "Do you know why the first docking storeroom is always locked? An accident happened on this ship before… and someone died…"

"But this is a battle craft…" Cagalli said as she gave a small frown, "No offense, but people die all the time…"

"This one's different, this one's unnatural…" She insisted, and that intrigued Lacus, even Haro became completely still at this point.

"Unnatural…or do you mean supernatural?"

"You're catching on…" Murrue said approvingly but moved on quickly, "It was a stormy night just like this one, rain pouring and thunder drawing across the sky." She gestured dramatically like a mime actor. "And it happened."

"What happened?" Miria asked in a small whisper.

"Our ship was on the sea, rocking and quaking most perilously as the wave after wave swept at the vessel. We were shaking like a raft on the stormy sea and even the Captain got sea sick! We won a battle, and was waiting for all the pilots to return to the vessel…… And at midnight, one MA pilot, just one with a damaged engine… flew out of the gloom and did not inform the bridge of emergency landing."

Miria opened her eyes wide, anticipating the next part of Murrue's tale. "And what happened?" Cagalli asked timidly, which was unlike herself…

"The mechanics didn't know, and as the vessel tilted back at a 15 degrees angle the MA entered the docking bay at air slicing speeds, and the left wing cleanly beheaded one of the mechanics!"

One of Lacus's small hands flew to cup over her mouth to muffle a silent scream and Haro started jumping around hysterically.

"Not only that, the man's collar was caught in the bottom propeller and the body was carried forward with the momentum of the MA and they crashed into the storeroom, the doorway was jammed shut by the remains of the wrecked plane…"

"What of the pilot and the…the headless mechanic?" Miria forced the words out of her throat.

"Trapped, the doorway sealed and no way out except to spend the next four days in darkness with the headless dead body…" Murrue said in low voice. "Till we reached port…"

"Is that all…?" Cagalli uttered.

"No silly. And by the time we have enough man power to pry the plane out to free the pilot. Guess what…" Murrue paused deliberately, allowing them to hold their breaths, "…he's dead." Thunder sounded distant and near at the same time, sending a chill up Cagalli's spine. "The pilot…Why?"

"Killed…by a slit on his throat. A cut that can only be made by a mechanic's tool, sharp and keen enough to cut metal…And the tool was held in the dead mechanic's hand. Legend has it that the mechanic is punishing the pilot for his irresponsibility that caused his death. And even when the bodies are removed, the anger and grievance of the dead mechanic lingers on. He's still looking for his head, and the head wants to reunite with its master…" she paused as she swallowed, "Mudrich tells me that he only appears on nights where it rains…Though the storeroom is locked, there will be a sound, a sound of someone banging against the door from the inside, trying to get out, trying to find his head. **_Bang, bang, bang…_**

_Bang, Bang, bang. _Haro echoed needlessly.

"And trying to execute vengeance on any pilot who happens to cross its path when it gets out, and will kill any pilot… the same way that he killed the first with…at midnight his ghost will appear to roam the grounds, searching for his next victim…"

Cagalli felt goose bumps all over her arms and she wrapped about herself, trying not to show her fear. All her life she didn't like ghost stories, and was even afraid to sleep in front of a cupboard at night. Uzumi had to coax her to sleep away from him at some point in time, but she never really gotten past the fear of something dark and evil suddenly leaping out of confine spaces and threatening her life…

"I'm going to bed!" she declared as she turned around and stomped out.

"But Murrue hasn't finished her story!" Lacus asked in surprise.

_Cagalli listen! _Haro thrilled

"I'm really tired." She lied immediately, resisting the urge to cup her hands over her ears to shut out the rest of Murrue's words as she went on describing the headless phantom.

"Suit yourself…" Miria replied delicately as the door slid shut behind Cagalli. She broke into a run down the dark corridor, wanting nothing more at this moment than to get back into the light and comfort of their dormitory.

She ran on mindlessly, her only intent is to put as much distance between her and Murrue's room; to get away from the drabs of terror that lingered on in her heart. She ran on barefooted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She ran till she was panting, and finally she saw some open space in the dim lighting. It was then she halted, realizing where she was. She cursed herself inwardly for being stupid enough to not just finish the story and ask Lacus to accompany her back. In order to go back to the dormitory she and Lacus shared, she had to pass by the docking bay, _and unavoidably the first docking storeroom…_

She tried to rub the goose bumps off her hand as she turned back and wanted to walk all the way back to Murrue's room, but what confronted her in her face was a labyrinth of dark and endless corridor; stretching infinitely towards where light cannot reach and where her eyes cannot see. And suddenly it didn't seem like such a good idea, furthermore, if she did go back, she had to admit that she was freaked out in the first place…

Slowly, she turned around again, looking at the vast darkness of the docking bay before her. In the darkness, she could make out the silhouette of the sky grasper and that of the storerooms, taking particular notice of the first one on her left. It was utterly silent apart from the rain that pounded the whole vessel, and the sound of thunder rang in the air.

She took a deep breath as she stepped out from the security of the corridor into the docking bay. She sped up a little and it was comforting to hear her own footsteps echo off the space, she was looking straight ahead and commanding her pounding heart to slow down as she told herself…

_G**host don't exist…Cagalli Yula Aththa, you're too old to believe such things. There's nothing in that storeroom, nothing's gonna happen, just keep walking, just keep walking…just keep walking……**_

A banging sound almost made her heart stop, and she gasped involuntarily, her body stiffening and she found herself rooted to the spot as she heard unmistakably, another sound; coming from her left. Reluctantly she turned, examining the door closely when it gave an unearthly shudder, as if struck by an impact…

**_Something's trying to get out from inside… _**

She had already started screaming inwardly but no cry of help escaped her lips. Thunder rang ominously in the air as the rains came down harder than ever. And Cagalli couldn't help but think about the fact that _it was approaching midnight, it was raining and she was definitely considered a pilot…_

_Bang, **Bang, BANG, BANG!**_

Her eyes widened as she stared at the door which shook violently upon impact almost rhythmically. And with each time looked more and more like the door frame was about to give. The banging sounds became louder and seem to come closer, but was drowned out by the sound of Cagalli's heart pounding in her chest and her breathing sped up. She was so scared that she was ready to break down and cry. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she cried silently…_Help._

_**BANG!**_

_**Help…**_

And with one last unearthly sound the door broke down and crumbled like a piece of tin foil, and a dark figure escaped from the depths of the darkness. Before Cagalli knew it, the black figure was charging towards her, the unmistakable gleam of a metal blade reflecting off the weapon held in its hand. It went straight for her and knocked her down, pinning her body to the ground as it grabbed her roughly by the collar and pressed the metal blade against her throat. At the final moment when she was sure she was going to die, she squeezed her eyes shut and finally plucked up enough courage to scream…

**"AHHHHH!"**

The high pitch sound reverberated down the corridors and echoed eerily in the space around them, magnifying the sound. And the most unexpected sound was heard, it was the sound of Athrun's voice, and he asked, "Cagalli?"

Her eyes flicked open at the unexpected change, in the darkness she found herself gazing up at his face just as the anger dissipated from his green eyes. "Get off me!" she shouted and he lifted the blade off her throat obediently, straightening up. She propped herself up as she wiped at her tears, unwilling for him to see that she was crying so hard.

"Can't you find yourself someone else to attack this time!" she demanded as she wiped at her tears furiously, still unwilling to face him.

"Cagailli..." he whispered as he reached to touch her her arm, "I can explain."

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she withdrew from his touch.

"Listen..." he insisted again as he panted away, "I didn't mean..."

"I don't WANNA hear!" She interuppted him as she cupped her hands over her ears. She needed time to recover from the shock of being attack suddenly, by of all people, him. Part of her was angry and ashamed, the other half of her wanted to throw her arms around him; it was dark and he was the only thing living and breathing and warm right beside her.

"Cagalli." he said curtly, indicating that he was on the verge of losing his patience. Cagalli ignored him and remained where she was, insitently refusing to hear him out.

After a while, Athrun decided that he had enough of Cagalli's silent little tantrum which he thought was unreasonable and he tugged forcibly at her shoulders, turning her head to face him.

"Hey...Cagalli, calm down!"

She continued struggling against his grip like a scared little child and clawed at his face wildly. She fought him with all her might, but he was stronger still, both as a coordinator and as a guy; he suddued her by pinning down both her wrist and pressing her towards his chest in a position where she couldn't writh or attack him as easily.

"Cagalli!" He yelled one last time, and she stopped whatever she was trying to do and gazed at his face, staring right into his emerald green eyes with her honey coloured ones. The corners of her eyes moist and her expression rueful, like a lost child looking for her father. And he could finally comprehend why she overreacted, _she was totally freaked out by Athrun's sudden hostility._

He softened his tone as he spoke again, trying to placate Cagalli, "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Here eyes widened as if she never heard his voice in her life, he sighed in frustration. "Dearka woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me here, then he locked me in this storeroom...the nerve of that idiot..." he hissed. "I heard the sound of footsteps and thought **you **were Dearka, I wanted to get myself out to kill him..." he turned to gaze wistfully at the remains of the crumpled door, "...guess I don't need help anymore..."

He swallowed hard as he ruffled through his unkempt hair, knowing that he just had to swallow his pride to say the next sentence..."Cagalli..." he whispered as he turned towards her, taking a deep breath. "I...I'm ..." and he laid his arms around her frame impulsively.

Cagalli was screaming innwardly as her face gather a red hue. The cold, gloomy night suddenly turned wonderfully warm and cozy as she remained rigid in his arms. "I'm sorry for scaring you...Don't cry...You don't have to be afraid...I'll protect you..." his whispered as he kissed her lightly on her neck, his gesture caused her heart to swell with joy and in return, hers arms reached up and held him in return.

The moment was simply magical and it took her breath away. She marveled at the difference in the atmosphere, with and without the blue haired coodinator. Rain was still pounding the vessel, thunder continued to loom across the sky, but all that didn't seem to matter once he was with her. The darkness that was once her nemesis is now her friend, its seeming endlessness embracing her and drawing them into a zone of security and unchanging circumstances; she found herself unafraid, and grateful for the shadows that enveloped the two of them. She sat there, enjoying the moment as she relaxed totally...desiring for nothing more than to become one with the darkness; and fade into eternity...

She pulled away slightly as he carassed her face with his hands, and for a few more moments they just gazed into each other's eyes, as if contented with staying that way. Alarmingly, Athrun leaned towards her face, she caught the hint and tilted her head slightly, her heart pounding in her ears. She pouted her lips briefly and as their faces touch, she felt her nose getting squished a bit. But at the moment where his soft, dry lips barely brushed against hers, the most unfortunate thing happened, someone turned on the lights...

"...What the hell is going on...Can't we get some sleep around here!" Mudrich complained as he marched down the corridor and snapped on the lights. He gave a most curious look at the sight in front of him...There was the Zaft kid in his t-shirt and shorts, the little princess in her night clothes...

"Cagalli...I'll rescue you...!" Lacus yelled as she charged forward with Murrue in tow, stopping short at the sight of Athrun and Cagalli in such close proximity with each other...

More people, all in various states of messiness gathered around to find out what was the screaming about, and all of them stopped short a distant away, even Kira who was holding a broom. When Athrun and Cagalli realized that they have company, they pulled apart hastily, Cagalli swiftly straightening up and Athrun awkwardly attempting to neaten his disheveled blue hair.

An uncomfortable silence followed as no one dare make an accusation, or even breathe...Mwu stared, Miria stared, Murrue stared, Sai stared, Lacus stared, Kira stared, even Haro stared, Dearka hid in the corner and giggled.

Mudrich lifted an eyebrow, then the other, still trying to process the information.

_A boy and a girl, both sixteen, screaming and hugging at midnight...Conclusion pending..._

With one swift flick, he turned off the switch and stalked off, declaring "Nothing to see here...go back to bed if you know what's good fer yer'..."

"Mr Murdock,..." Athrun uttered, "I can explain...!"

"No need to explain anything." he replied indifferently, "You do what yer hormones tell yer'"

Dearka laughed and Athrun glared in his direction, "DEARKA!"

"Ignore me and 'do what your hormones tell you...!'" He repeated with thick mockery, "This is for your Haro blasting at me!"

"That's because you wanted to see the girls bathe!" he retorted back.

"Athrun!" Kira warned.

"You saw it too...!" Athrun replied, and realized his mistake one second too late; he had caught the attention of all the ladies without even trying. Lacus questioned suspiciously, "Who was bathing and who saw it...?"

"Uh-oh...Zala you chicken-wuss…" Dearka uttered as Miria turned to shoot daggers in his direction.

"Kira...?" Lacus questioned more carefully, forcibly catching his gaze. He strank under her gaze and hesitantly lifted a hand to point at none other than Athrun...

"Ah..."

"Zala...?" Miria sneered as she ripped the broom from Kira, advancing towards Athrun, who backed away witlessly...

"Run…" Dearka uttered to Kira under his breath, and both of them bolted and ran for their lives, Athrun catching up a moment later…

---

Cagalli stood there, her mind still in the moment when she and the blue-hair coordinator's lips touched, blatantly refusing to believe that the moment had passed her by and not brought to completion. Absentmindedly, she fingered her own lips where his gentle warmth remained and lingered like a sweet scent, calming her; yet exciting at the same time.

As if still in a dream, she looked up and saw the three coordinator boys run at a speed that would have shamed the Olympians; and her honey-coloured eyes settled naturally on him again. He looked good even when his hair is a mess and in the midst of being hunted down by angry ladies. And Cagalli finally realized that she is feeling something she's never felt before, she liked everything about someone, and on top of that, the someone is of the opposite gender. For a while, she couldn't believe what she was feeling, but the more she find herself blushing the more convicted she became.

_Cagalli Yula Athha is in love……_

---

Noscensical chapter 13, will end in next chapter I think...


	14. Chapter 14:Us

Chapter 14: Us

"_Father." he said as he walked hastily towards the desk, unable to contain his excitement. He's been bestowed the honour that few would ever receive, he's been donned a red upon graduation along with only three other people in his cohort. An honour only given to those destined to do great things, to those who will die for their nation, but not before accomplishing something first. He had been waiting to surprise his father, whom he imagined will be so pleased in receiving the news. _

_The Supreme Councilor scarcely looked up from the paper on his desk as he cast a cold, indifferent glare towards his approaching son and uttered, "A red then, I expect nothing less…" His tone indicated he wasn't very tolerant of the intrusion, "They obviously haven't trained you well enough." This time he turned to glare at Athrun, "Do you not know how to address a senior officer?"_

_Athrun was taken aback as he stopped in his tracks and lowered his head; suddenly ashamed. He saluted now, greeting his father the way all other soldiers would, "Zaft soldier, Ensign Athrun Zala reporting. I hope all is well with you, Supreme Councilor Zala." He heart wrenched as he did it, it hurt in a small silent way. He hated the fact that his father was standing right in front of him, yet his presence was just so far away. Just out of Athrun's reach no matter how hard he tried to please the only kin in the world, to earn his approval and gain his trust, even the slightest. It made Athrun wonder sometimes about his decision to join the military. He wondered if he would indeed be willing to give his life one day to defend his nation, to protect his father…_

_An unmistakable click coming from a metal source caused Athrun to look up involuntarily. "Father?"_

"_I'll ask you just one more time!" The older man hollered as he grabbed Athrun's collar roughly, "Where is JUSTICE AND FREEDOM!" The gun poked painfully at Athrun's chest, it's safety catch already pulled back and murder-ready. Athrun merely bit back a grimace as he refused to reply, he refused to betray Kira. _

_Patrick Zala's eyes narrowed in distaste as he shoved Athrun onto the ground hard. And he reached to telecom the security on his desk. _

_In retaliation, Athrun lunged forward as he attempted to knock the weapon out of his father's hand, but Patrick Zala was quicker, and more merciless than ever. As if in slow motion, Athrun watched as his father aimed the barrel of the gun at his heart. Like watching a movie frame by frame...A train of perspiration flowed down his temples as they engaged in the staring match, son to father, father to son. And he knew he isn't going to win. The verdict came to pass when Patrick Zala's finger clamped decisively around the trigger…_

_Athrun's verdant eyes widened as the a soft cry escaped his lips, "…father…"_

_Maybe Patrick Zala heard his son's pleas, maybe he didn't, but he definitely didn't hesitate in pulling the trigger, and a lethal bullet, just one shot out of the dark empty hole of the gun barrel, splicing through the air towards Athrun…_

_Athrun was scared, he was more afraid than ever. Bullets flew at him often enough, but nothing more terrifying than this particular one…the bullet was meant for killing him. _

_The bullet was supposed to have killed him._

_His father was going to kill him._

_The notion was absolutely suffocating and he squeezed his eyes shut, not willing for his father to see the fear in them. Refusing to be found fearful and cowardice in his last breathing moments; resigned, he waited for the instant when pain slammed relentlessly into his body…_

"_Father…"_

Athrun was on his back, half awake and half dreaming. Sweat poured down his face and collar as his eyes widened, his hands reaching over his chest, frantically searching for the open wound.

He found none on his chest, but he gasped as he fingered brushed over an uneven patch of once broken skin on his shoulder. It was hurting faintly, a silent ache screaming out from it's depths. His breathing was quick and audible; his heart raced as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. But in the darkness, the image of his father pointing a gun at him surfaced, forcing Athrun to open his eyes again.

Athrun sat up, his head spun as he did so and he clung on grimly to the bed post to steady himself. A wave of nausea swept past his senses as an unearthly chill spread along his shoulders and arms as the blanket slipped downwards. His hand was trembling as he held on grimly to the bedpost.

He couldn't go back to sleep, he knew. The remnants of his nightmare would not permit it. Neither could he hang around like this in the darkness, he'll wake Kira eventually. Athrun wrapped his arms about his shivering form as he placed his feet on the ground, and made his way through the doors…

---

Cagalli wiped the perspiration from her face with a towel, checking the gym clock, she was astounded to find that it was already past twelve midnight. Putting down the dumb bells, she picked up the bottle of water she left on the floor and left.

Going to the gym was her form of venting her frustrations, she had woken up dreaming about the moment Lord Uzumi perished. About Orb's battle from now on…it was enough to make anyone scream.

_I'm gonna be strong._

Her resolution had been set long ago, for Kira, for Lacus, _for him_…she will have to be strong. She will have to be the one standing firm always, too many have died to see her grow, and she wasn't about to disappoint them.

She walked on absentmindedly, wanting to cool off before going back to her room. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to at this time, someone quiet and kind…_Someone like him…_

To her eternal shame, she found herself pouting and waving off the idea, _why would he be awake at an unearthly hour such as this?_

And as the door to the observatory slipped open, she gasped involuntarily.

The guy she was just thinking about was just sitting there in his sleeping clothes, his arms wrapped about himself and looking as spaced out as he did on the first day they met. He didn't make a sound, or responded in any way that indicated he knew Cagalli was there watching him from the door.

Cagalli approached cautiously, taking small, light steps towards the bench where he sat, and she asked gingerly, "Athrun?"

He blinked lethargically, and replied with a small, "Huh…?", as he turned to face her.

"It's really you!" Cagalli thrilled like a schoolgirl as she settled down beside him, "Why are you here at a time like this?"

It was quiet and it was late. The only sounds are the background homing of the engines and their breathing.

Athrun hesitated for a time before turning his head back to face the glass window, and Cagalli began to wonder, either he didn't hear her question or he just didn't feel like replying. Either ways, she had time, so she just sat beside him and waited patiently for something to happen.

Her patience paid off finally when he answered in a soft, dry voice, "I…had a dream. And I couldn't sleep…"

She sighed, "I had a dream too…I dreamt of my father…"

Athrun turned to regard her with a little bit more interest.

"In the dream, he told me to be brave, for I have one more kin in the world. He told me…he was proud to have me as a daughter."

Athrun looked down, an odd jealousy gnawing at his heart. He knew he'd never hear those words from Patrick Zala…even though those are the words that he always wanted to hear…

He squeezed his eyes shut at this point, unwilling to see or to hear more. Those words stung, but she didn't know…

"Lord Uzumi was a great man…"

"Yea, he's a great dad too…He told me that I'm the daughter of a Lion, so I have to be a lioness…" she chuckled softly as she looked at him again. "…You know something, Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name…"

"…What about my name?" he asked, as if just placating Cagalli.

"The meaning of it."

_What other meaning does it have other than me being a failure to father…?_

"_Aslan_." She read his name out in their native tongue, "Lion."

He blinked in surprise.

"…Bravery, power, pride."

"…Guess my mother picked the wrong name…"

"Nope, she didn't." Cagalli disagreed quickly, "You're everything a lion is…" she caught herself hastily. Realizing the magnitude of what she just said, she changed the topic by asking, "What kind of dream did you have?"

He bit his lip briefly as he felt his ears turn hot on the lion comment, and he awkwardly pulled a lock of hair to cover over the redness, he looked at the floor now, swallowing to get rid of the dryness in his parched throat. He felt drowsy and weak, and struggled to think about Cagalli's question.

"……The kind that makes you wake up and can't go back to sleep." He uttered finally.

"You're not answering the question." She sighed as she studied him; he appeared tired, and clammy which might explain his incoherent-ness. His midnight blue hair was uncharacteristically unkempt and strands stuck out all over the place. His eyes settled insistently on the stars beyond the glass window as his arms wrapped tighter about himself.

"Are you cold?", she asked as she reached to touch his back, and was alarmed to find a frightening heat radiating off his shivering form. Worried, she laid her hands on his forehead to find the same heat.

"Cagalli…?" He asked, "wha…what are you doing?", apparently confused by her actions as she gripped his hands and found them contrastingly cold to the touch.

"What do you mean, 'what are you doing?'!" She replied crossly, "you're running a fever!"

"Fever…?" He said as he frowned, as if finding to difficult to understand what the one-syllabus noun meant. "But it's just cold…"

Cagalli got more worried, Dearka told her that coordinators hardly ever get sick, and when they do, it gets pretty serious. In Athrun's case, it was worst because he doesn't seem to know how to take care of himself.

"You should go back and rest." Cagalli decided as she pulled at his hand, meaning for him to follow, but he wiggled his hand out of her grasp and protested weakly, "No…"

"Huh…!" she asked incredulously, on the verge of losing her temper.

"I don't want to…" he whispered as he shook his head, emphasizing his point. Cagalli could only stare, if he doesn't want to, there's no way she could have dragged him kicking and screaming back to Kira's dormitory. And she noticed that he was trembling slightly, as if he was afraid of something.

_Is he frightened by demons jumping out of closets too? _

The notion seemed ridiculous as Cagalli had a quiet chuckle.

Athrun didn't know how to respond to Cagalli's laughter, but he wrapped about himself protectively and turned and gazed at Cagalli with a small rueful look, like a little boy who lost his mother.

"Fine…" Cagalli said finally in a placating tone, as if coaxing a small child to go to bed, she took his shoulders and probed him gently in a firm tone, "Lie down."

Athrun didn't protest, in fact; it felt good to lay his heavy head down on something solid.

"You should rest at least." She insisted when he was lying horizontally on the bench; she took his hand, rubbing it between her palms, willing to share some of the coldness and impart some warmth. He blushed, "Just sleep…I won't let any one disturb you…" she whispered, too gently for her own liking. She was remembering the way Lord Uzumi comforted her when she was sick; which seemed a long, long time ago. But now she did the same for Athrun, reminiscing at the same time the nice feeling of having someone near you when you're sick…

Athrun found himself relaxing as he gazed in wonder at the girl holding his hand, her gesture alone made him feel better. His eyelids started getting heavy and he fought it for a while, muttering, "Captain Ramius won't be too happy to find someone sleeping in the observatory…" as his eyes fluttered close.

Cagalli snorted, "She won't be too happy to find **two** persons sleeping in the observatory either."

"Uh…?" asked Athrun softly, delirious.

"I'll be here…" she declared, the words coming out before she thought better of it. She noticed Athrun's breathing was more even now as he was drifting off, and she smiled slightly, liking the texture of his hand in hers, "I'll watch over you…I'll protect you."

Athrun wasn't quite conscious of it, but the sentence made his lips curl into a small, heart-felt smile. The short declaration had made the air a little warmer, a little less chilly. The darkness a little less intimidating, a little more comforting. Even the stars seem to twinkle in the sky. And there was this odd, warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart.

_For someone was there for him, someone who thinks he's a lion…_

He felt totally at ease at the moment, it reminded him of the time his mother sang him to sleep once upon a time…

_Did she really sing him to sleep…?_

His brain wasn't sure, but deep inside he knew he was sure that this time is real, and this time is different. For his most special female was beside him, holding his hand, assuring that she will be there…

_Assuring him that she will protect him…_

She probably had no idea what she meant to him…

His eyes are closed and his breathing had settled into a slow and even melody, Cagalli thought he was asleep. Absentmindedly she allowed her fingers to trail down the contours of his face, over his brow and down the bridge of his nose when he whispered in a dry voice, "…water…"

She stopped what she was doing because of sheer shock, marveling at his child-like behavior and loving every moment of it.

She picked up the bottle of water she left on the ground, stared at it for a while, then at Athrun, and back.

The most absurd possibility occurred to her and momentarily she shook it off with all the sanity she could muster, which all but dissipated when she gazed longingly at his handsome face. The mental debate continued, mind against heart. And after a while she couldn't differentiate which is which cause both seemed to be telling her to do the same thing…

Swiftly unscrewing the bottle cap, she took a long draught from it. And she hesitated as she looked at him again, at his dry crackled lips, waiting to be moisturized.

_Com'on Cagalli Yula Athha, you can do this!_ Said a small voice in her head.

_No, you can't! _said another voice_, It's not right!_

_What's not right? She's doing him a favour!_ Retorted the first voice.

_That's right…_Cagalli thought to herself as the blush deepened on her face_. It's the only way…_And she leaned forward till her face was hovering inches over his, so close that she could feel his warm breaths on her cheek. Her hand reached to cup the left side of his face, and without further hesitation she annealed her lips to his…

Athrun felt something soft touching his face, then cool, refreshing liquid flowed down and soothed the scorching feeling in his throat, washing over the harshness to make it smooth. It tasted sweet and inviting; it worked like a miracle balm that took away all the discomfort upon contact. It was lukewarm and fragrant, like honey water with a tang of lemon zest.

With one last lingering thought about the wonderful feeling, he drifted off to Slumberland…

Cagalli pulled away, wiping her lips and gingerly touching the remnants of his warmth still lingering there, she didn't want it to go away… She blushed, her chest felt tight and her face was hot. She had been very bold, so bold that she was unable to accept it for the moment. She felt as if she had violated him and wondered if he'll be angry if he ever found out…

Her concerns were promptly proven to be unfounded. His hand was still in hers, and unexpectedly she felt a small, firm squeeze. And she was no longer sure whether she heard it right when he whispered something into her ear…

_I'll protect you too… _

---

Done…Smooch Finally, lol…I think next chapter will be last.


	15. Chapter 15:One inch closer, just one

Chapter 15: One inch closer, just one

Disclaimer: This is not the last chapter, the fickle minded author had a change of heart and she became immensely compassionate. So she has decided to write this chapter and two more. MWAHAHA…

Oh, and of course, I posted one of Athrun's sketches on deviantart ( my username is mingathur still. Those who like can go have a look. I drew him in the Chairman uniform that I designed. Feel free to comment on him and the other pics as well. --

Lastly, I do NOT own gundam seed as much as I would like to. So if I say anything wrong, may lightning strike…the dog next door.

Enjoy!

---

They were in the dormitory getting ready for bed when Kira gave Athrun a top to toe inspection. Athrun noticed and glanced downwards involuntarily at his t-shirt and shorts.

"Hmm…what's wrong?"

"Are you positive you're okay?" Kira demanded.

"Yes, master…" Athrun sighed, he knew Kira was trying to show concern, but asking ten times a day is just plain overkill. "The fever went down yesterday for heaven's sake, can't you just believe me when I say I'm okay?"

Kira snorted and his lips curled into a small smile, "Since we were seven I learnt the hard way to not believe your 'I'm okays'…"

Athrun was mildly offended but couldn't help but smile as well, Kira Yamoto was as usual, right. "If you don't believe me I can prove it to you…" Athrun declared as he picked up a pillow and puffed it up a little, as if readying it for use. And he looked even more comical when he gave a small intriguing smile just to add to the effect.

Kira was amused; Athrun usually wouldn't make such ambiguous statements, unless he meant them. "How…?"

The corners of Athrun's lips perked up by a little bit more as he answered quietly, "Like this." And without warning, he hurled the pillow in Kira's direction, which smacked him on the face point blank with a loud 'Poof!'

Athrun gave himself the luxury of a small sign of triumph as the pillow slipped slowly off Kira's face. And with one look he could tell Kira was angry, and when Kira was angry he meant business. "Athrun Zala, you asked for it!" He hollered as he picked up ammo from his bed…

Athrun laughed and ducked; the pillow hit the shelves behind him and dislodged a few items. The important one was not hit, so he gave a sigh of relief. Immediately he picked it up and threw it back at Kira, who was in the act of tossing the second pillow. The two pillows met in midair with a loud smack and started dropping like rocks, but Kira was not finished. Before the pillow hit the ground, he had grabbed it and started whacking Athrun with it. Athrun fended off the first two blows with a small and interrupted, "Hey…that's not fair!" before he grabbed the second on from his own bed and used it whack Kira.

"What would Lacus say if she saw you like that?" Athrun questioned playfully as he defended himself, and Kira laughed as he answered, "She won't know…and I'll make sure I win so that you have no cheek to tell her you lost in the pillow fight!"

"Evil!" Athrun protested.

"Childish!" Kira retorted as he pummeled Athrun.

_Little did our two pillow fighting heroes know that the ladies will know very soon, and the fact that they were approaching the room at alarmingly and unfortunately high speeds…_

"Are you sure…?" Cagalli asked uncertainly, "…you want me to tell him…?"

Lacus gave a small, impatient look. "We've been through this… don't tell me you have the guts to sneak up on him and no guts to tell him?"

"Of..of course not!" Cagalli replied hurriedly, "But Kira…?"

"I'll lure Kira somewhere…" Lacus reassured her, looking into her eyes. "…and give you a clear shot. How does that sound?"

She hesitated for a moment longer and Lacus continued to push Cagalli towards the door, "Trust me." she comandeered, "Knock."

Cagalli didn't knock, for she heard weird sounds coming from within. It sounded like a few punching bags with a couple of strangled chickens.

_But that can't be right, the only things that are supposed to be inside are two teenage boys. One military-trained and one fashioned like a klutz. But nevertheless they shouldn't be emitting so much sound…_

"Lacus, listen." She said as she motioned for Lacus to come closer, pressing her ear against the cool metal door to hear even more noise coming from within. And she could have sworn she heard Athrun Zala laughing...

"What are they doing…?" Lacus wondered aloud, her eyebrow raised in obvious surprise and amusement.

"Let's find out." Cagalli declared with a small, gleeful grin as she punched in the code. And the door slipped open with a pneumatic hiss…

They had gone into long distance fighting and Kira threw a pillow at Athrun, who smacked it off with his left arm. The pillow flew up in a nice parabolic flight path at the instant the door slipped open, and resultantly the pillow landed deftly on Lacus's face the moment she poked her head in.

Athrun and Kira froze with tiny gasps, suddenly realizing the presence of the intruders; for Cagalli poked her head in as well. Cagalli narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Alright, who hit Lacus?!"

Kira pointed at Athrun, who responded by pointing back. They didn't dare speak, for the look in Cagalli's eyes was positively murderous. She surveyed the terrain like a hawk, her gaze hard and sharp.

_Blankets strewn all over the place, unmade bed, pillows with fluff and feathers sticking out and scattered on the floor. Along with miscellaneous items that fell from the shelves. _"You two…" she sneered as Lacus gingerly plucked the pillow from her face and blinked hard a few times. "...MORONS!" And she took the pillow from Lacus and flung it at Kira's stomach. He caught it but Athrun didn't give him a chance to recover, for he had whacked him on the back with a pillow. "Cagalli, thanks for helping!" Athrun uttered. But this time, Cagalli had switched sides and didn't help him, instead she turned around and womped him; but she giggled as she yelled, "You too!"

Lacus watched the messy battle go on for a brief while, before she cheered, went forward and joined in the fight as well.

"Lacus…?" Kira uttered in slight disbelief as Lacus took up her soft and harmless weapon.

She gave him a most uncharacteristic grin showing all her teeth, "Let's win this…"

Kira stood there, slightly taken aback for a moment. But he grinned back and gave her a thumbs-up. "Charge!"

Lacus battled Cagalli while Kira went for Athrun, and soon all of them were laughing so hard that their faces were flushed. Kira laughed harder when he successfully wrestled and pinned Athrun face-down to his own bed, securing his hands behind his back like a prisoner. "Kira?" Athrun turned as much as he could and asked, "Lemme go!" And he struggled, trying to pry his hands loose from Kira's hot, sweaty grip.

"Not a chance…" Kira replied with a satisfied smile. Cagalli saw her partner's predicament, and she hurled the weapon at hand towards Kira's head. A split second before the blow connected he ducked, and the pillow hit the disheveled shelf again. This time he wasn't so lucky, Athrun watched out of the corner of his eye a purplish-red stone flying past. And he did know why, but he found the strength to struggle out of Kira's death-grip and went after the stone. _Trying to get it before it hits the floor…_

Apparently Cagalli saw it too and pushed past Lacus, trying to get to it, she should have gotten to it. But 'should have' is not meant to be for nature threw in a little something into the mix, and the something is the blanket on the floor. On her second step, she slipped on the fabric and lost balance.

Athrun caught the necklace in his outstretched palm a microsecond before it strikes the floor. But before he had time to rejoice, someone fell on him and shoved him backwards onto the floor…...

"Oh...Uh-oh." was all Lacus managed to utter as she stared at the pair on the floor.

"..."

Cagalli stared cross-eyed at a pair of emerald green eyes, which could do no better than stare back silently. Both had barely time to register what had happened. And on top of that, she could feel Lacus's and Kira's stare on her back.

_But of course they were staring...She could hardly blame them for she was staring herself._

The moment she landed on Athrun, their lips met (coincidently); and now were tightly annealed together. With a small gasp, she lifted herself off him. They were still close enough that Athrun could see the droplets of perspiration on her face. Slowly, she pulled away, settling down heavily.

Athrun drew himself into sitting position as well. The look on his face unreadable, there was a mix of shock, surprise, indecisiveness…and redness. And he turned away, averting her gaze.

"Ac…" She spoke up, wanting to explain before anyone else responded, "...accident! It was an accident…"

He acknowledge wordlessly, still resorting to staring at the floor. She added quickly, "I'm…I'm going to bed!" She got up, and stalked out of the room. Lacus gave both of them a look, then followed.

It was a long, long while before Kira calmed himself enough to speak. "How does that feel?"

"Huh…What?"

"That." He spoke pointedly. Athrun's hand quickly covered over his mouth, his blush deepened. Kira sighed as he found his friend looking more similar to a tomato every second. He stared hard at the floor for a moment longer, trying to slow down his palpating heart.

_He just...he just kissed Cagalli._

The mere thought created an image in his mind's eye, one in which he and Cagalli came closer and closer, untill the moment their lips touched; and that part of the image was censored off involuntarily...

And at long last he said, "It was…warm, fuzzy…" he said uncertainly and Kira frowned, "And?"

Athrun hesitated, before uttering "Familiar…?"

"Familiar!?" Kira asked in surprise, "Hmmm…"

---

Short chapter, weird one too. Ha...University turns people cuckoo...


	16. Chapter 16: Hide me under your wings

Chapter 16: Hide me under your wings…

_She had always thought that they were ruthless, hardcore, killing machines. She had always perceived them to be perfect beings; incapable of feeling what normal people feel- Joy, sadness, bitterness-and are totally consumed by bloodlust. _

_She had been fighting them, she had been resisting for so long that she was getting tired of it. By then, she had learnt that they were nearly invincible in battles, especially the red ones. Most of them are experienced fighters, honourable men who will willingly and sacrificially die for their cause. _

_It all changed when she met the legendary 'Red knight'._

_She thought she got lucky when she successfully wrecked a transport plane carrying the mobile suit. Boy, she was wrong._

_She had heard that Zaft's main troops are immature and extremely unstable youngsters. _

_But as the pilot attempted to plunge the dagger through her heart, his eyes showed compassion. There was such undeniable sadness and genuine remorse hidden behind his dark intend that if she was not so busy screaming, she would have liked nothing more than to gaze into those beautiful eyes. _

_Eyes belonging only to someone human…_

_Athrun Zala was the living proof of their perfection. Athletically he was built like a cat; fast, limber and graceful. Possessing the accuracy and strength no Natural could have bested. Physically he was as perfect as flawlessness can describe. He was slender, tall and handsome. With thick, dark eyelashes that framed his soulful eyes. Maybe she was being bias, or maybe she hadn't expected legend to be quite so painfully young. In any case, she'll always remember the moment he used Aegis' shield to shelter her from the rain. As she continued trashing and tossing around on the muddy ground, he came forward, miraculously still dry and with a bemused expression on his face, asked, "What are you doing?"_

_They're humans too…_

_She found it out the fun way. She got to know him; him and his calm, quiet and somewhat clumsy demeanor. He laughs like a normal sixteen year old, he become shy and awkward like one whenever the need arises…There are things he's afraid of, things he'd feel sad about, he has his insecurities hidden behind his usual, blur look of indifference. He feels pain the way all Naturals do. Behind all that training and discipline, he was just as confused as all of them were. Being tossed and turned by the storms of fate; likened to the experience inside a giant washing machine. It was almost comical…_

Cagalli Yula Athha stopped at this point, allowing herself the liberty of a quiet laugh. Her mind is throwing up weird facts to conceal her boredom. She looked up at the grey sky and frowned. It was raining real hard, and she was stuck in a small corner of the street where a backdoor into a shop offered her the most pathetic shelter possible.

She got separated from Kira, Lacus, Mwu and Dearka as the storm started, and now she was stuck in the eye of the storm; doing her best to protect the two bags of groceries entrusted to her.

She wrapped tighter about herself as a chilly wind blew past, worming its way into her moist clothing. She could no longer feel her hands and feet, she squinted as water drained into her eyes, looking at the sky reproachfully as if willing it to stop raining right now. She's miserable enough without the irritating storm pelting the tin rooftops around her and the consistent drumming sound that resonated in her ears. In the din, she shouted to no one, "HEY, STOP RAINING!!"

If the heavens heard her protests, they made it clear that they were not happy about the noise. For right after she yelled, the rain became interestingly heavier. She scowled irritably, wondering why nothing else she says ever ends up the way she wants it.

The scene replayed in her mind's eye: the moment when she slipped and landed on Athrun…

Her fingers trailed over her moist lips, a blush coming onto her cheeks. The first time he didn't know, he didn't respond. The second time he knew, but still didn't respond. In fact, even she could tell that he was doing whatever he could to avoid her. Talking less and looking at her less. She didn't know what's wrong, and if she knew she didn't wanna admit it. Because the answer would have been obvious.

_He doesn't like her._

He's a coordinator, she's a natural. He's everything a girl ever wants; brave, fearless, trained, disciplined, and irresistibly romantic. She's everything a guy would not want, rough, snappy, at times loud and unreasonable. She looked up to the grey sky again and sulked, knowing that maybe its better for her to be out here weathering the storm than to go back and bother him. Serves her right for liking a Coordinator…but she still she couldn't help but wished for a little miracle to come falling out of the gloomy sky, a little miracle named Athrun Zala…

---

"_Mother!" he thrilled as he leapt into his mother's open arms. Lenore Zala embraced her four year old toddler, "Hi, Athrun. I'm back." Athrun acknowledged by snuggling closely to her, wrapping his short arms around his mother's neck. "I missed you! Don't go away again, please."_

"_But I can't."_

_Athrun pulled away as he pouted, and in a high-pitched voice he questioned his parent, "Why?"_

"_Because I'm already gone…" she whispered, her voice now disembodied and shattered. And in front of Athrun's eyes, her skin started to turn black, as if seared by an invisible fire. The blackness spread from her hands upward, and from the blackened and damaged skin, dark and viscous septic fluid dripped onto Athrun's face. The thick fluid smelt strongly of burning flesh and in the back of his mind, a part of his soldier brain recognized that it was a symptom of severe radiation burns…_

_Lenore Zala had let go of her son and was screaming in pain, clawing at her own ruined face like a disheveled beast. Athrun screamed at the terrible sight, and ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had to help his mother, he had to…_

_In a distance, he saw his father's office, and he could see his father through the glass window. "Father, FATHER!!" he called, "Mother needs help!" And as he reached to turn the door knob, he found it locked. He tried a little harder as he pounded on the wooden door, "Father!" No one seemed to have heard him, and he climbed up the window ledge. A voice greeted him all of a sudden, sounding like it was close enough to be speaking right into his ears. The hairs on his back stood on end as the voice hissed, "Don't bother to look for Patrick Zala, he doesn't care."_

"_But mother…"_

"_She's dead, she's murdered…" the voice said, "All those you love will die…"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_I'm not lying, you're cursed, you killed them!" He accused._

"_Shuddup!"_

"_See for yourself…"_

_Athrun looked into the office again, this time there were three people, and Patrick Zala fired. Seigel Clyne died. And he could hear Lacus screaming as she shook her father's bloody frame. She looked up just as Patrick Zala fired a second time, and this time there was no screaming, just the sickening crunch of flesh and bone as Lacus slipped onto the floor. _

"_NOO!!!"_

"…_See…" the voice said gleefully. "All those you love will die."_

_This time Cagalli rushed into the office, and pointed a gun at Patrick zala, but he was faster, and more ruthless. And with one last gunshot the fight was over…_

_Athrun watched, wide-eyed as blood seep out from underneath her still body…_

"NOOO!!!" Athrun screamed as he bolted upright.

He was in their dormitory, and Kira was there, and he jumped as he tripped over the pants he was pulling on. Athrun looked in Kira's direction as Kira berated him, "What's the matter? You scared me!", and he got up testily and resumed the pulling on of his pants.

Athrun was too shakened to reply, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get his bearings. But the image of her bloody body haunted him still, forcing him to open them again. He was breathing hard, and felt as if all the life had been sucked out of his body. From the rhythmic drumming of the ship, he could tell that it was raining hard, and thunder sounded in a distance. He wiped the cold sweat from his temples slowly and mustered enough consciousness to say to Kira, "Sorry…"

"It's alright…" Kira said slowly, "…you don't look so good."

"I'm okay." Athrun replied immediately, and change the topic before Kira can say anything else. "Didn't you guys go shopping, why are you going out again?"

"We lost Cagalli."

"Uh…WHAT?" his eyes widened suddenly, "In this weather?!"

"Yea, so I'm changing into something dry and going out to look. You better just hang around…"

"Are you nuts?!"

---

Cagalli sneezed, wrapping tighter about herself, the rain had been continuous for two hours and it shows no sign of relenting. Her clothes are soaked through to the innermost layer and she shivered, feeling her teeth chatter involuntarily. She felt pretty unwanted at the moment. No one came to her aid, no one seem to even care that she was lost in wonderland. "Stupid Kira," she uttered, vowing to give him a good lecture when she gets back, "stupid!" And after she said that, she felt even worst. Kira didn't come out and save her cause he didn't care, he must have thought that, _Oh, Cagalli? She'll make her own way back sooner or later…_Rubbish.

"Dad…" she uttered absentmindedly, trying to warm her cold, wet hands by blowing into them. He told her even if he's gone, there are still people who would look after her. That she will find someone who will love her, and watch over her…Will there really be?

"Why did you lie to me?" She whispered, looking at the solemn sky through a film of tears. "Why?"

_No one would look after her now that he's gone, no one…_

_She's alone._

_Cagalli…_

She blinked, wondering if it were her imagination that she heard someone calling out her name. "Dad?"

"Cagalli……"

She could barely make out the sound in the thunderous gloom, but she knew it was different from the sounds made by rain drops falling about her side, it was a distinct human voice. And a male from the looks of it…

After a few more seconds, she could have sworn she heard an aircraft flying overhead. And without warning, a blast of heated air came hollering into her face and the thing landed not ten meters away. And to add the icing on top of the cake, the red thing raised a red piece of metal horizontally, providing a red rooftop over her head. The rain was suddenly blocked out by the massive thing.

_De javu._

"Cagalli!" The owner of the craft called as he came out from the cockpit. The sound was like the chiming of bells, clear and light. He was wearing the Orb jacket and black pants, and within seconds he was running towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down by her side, he stretched out his hand to touch her face. But then caught himself awkwardly, and withdrew his hand. He quickly took off the jacket and wrapped it around her. It was warm, as warm as the ex-wearer. After a little while of examining her from top to toe, he exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

She looked at him absentmindedly, her brain refusing to register a single thing. Getting stuck in one stupid thunderstorm isn't exactly life-threatening. But she didn't mind him showering his attention on her.

He got worried as her face remained blank, "Cagalli? You okay?"

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her face as she nodded slowly, quickly she wiped it away before he sees, "I'm okay. Let's go."

"I changed my mind, you don't look okay…" he muttered, she noticed his eyes are bloodshot, as if he didn't sleep well. He caught her staring and shifted his gaze.

"Let's go..." He said as took her hand and tugged, expecting her to stand, but oddly enough she didn't. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn't. He turned to look at her quizzically, with such a weird look on his face that Cagalli almost laughed out loud.

She couldn't stand because her legs are cramped up in the coldness for too long a time, and she bit her lip nervously as he feet refuse to respond and hated herself for it. Embarrassed, she chose to look at her numb toes, hoping the feeling will come back soon faster with the aid of her heated glare.

Athrun understood after two more moments of studying her reaction, and was amused that her face was turning red. The rain continued to pelt as wordlessly, he knelt down beside her and with his right arm, gripped her slender shoulders. Cagalli yelped as she felt his chest pressing against her left arm, "A…Athrun?!" He ignored her protests as he took the groceries with his left hand, then slung his left arm beneath her knees. "Athrun! What are you doing?!"

"We're going for a ride, princess. Hang on tight." He declared cheekily as he stood up seemingly effortlessly, carrying her bridal style, and walked towards the suit. Like a knight to his trusty steed.

Cagalli bit her lip as she felt a blush coming onto her cheeks, her heart palpitating in her chest. All the while, she hated the walks, or floats to mobile suits. It wasted precious time needed to save more people. But today, it was the first time she wished for the walk to never end. It was like a dream, for Athrun Zala was carrying her through, he sheltered her from the rain, he paved a way for her out of her plight…

_Someone still cares, someone still loves her… _

She had no idea when and how they made it into the suit. But soon she was on his lap, and his hands left her; and was busy powering up the nuclear engines. "Cagalli, you can let go now."

She shook her head and whispered, "Just a while longer…"

He hesitated, then nodded, and Cagalli could feel the ground lifting away smoothly as the suit took flight. She held on to him and her voice was muffled as she spoke into the nook of his neck. "Athrun…?"

"Mmm?"

"I have a secret to tell you…"

"Really..." he asked hesitantly, "What is it?"

"I have someone I really like."

He stiffened a little as he inhaled, and Cagalli could hear that the pace of his heart had quickened.

"And, I don't know what to do… I want to tell him but I'm afraid. I am afraid he doesn't like me…"

_**But I do…**_

He screamed in a voice known only to himself, a silent cry known only his heart.

"But I can't…" he choked before he could stop himself, "I can't."

The image of blood seeping out from underneath her still body flashed past his mind, and he winched. He body tensed as he attempted to put as much distance between himself and the girl but there wasn't much space to begin with.

He knew his emotions were ill-placed. He's sixteen, so is she. At first he thought that it was just hormones acting up, and a long-time ago he had resolved to control infatuations if he must; even if that means shutting the door of his heart. Even if it means never allowing anyone to know him, to understand what he was deep inside. He was selfish, he didn't want to lose the people who mattered to him. But now the girl who was cuddled on his lap was a lucky one, for she had the key…

"I think… I think I love you, Athrun." She whispered, "You're…such an insensitive idiot sometimes. You're weird, arrogant…and gentle…" she pressed her cheeks again his neck and said, "Thank you for coming for me…"

She blinked in surprise as moisture dripped onto her face, falling from his chin. It was warm in contrast to the cold and unfeeling rain water that drenched them both, and couldn't be mistaken for anything else but what it obviously was. She looked away, wrapping tighter about him. She remained silent as sobs wrecked his shoulders, whispering, "It's okay…"

_It's okay to love…_

---

Author's footnote: This is such a painful chapter to write, first because I'm having my exams and second cause some people might flame me for making Athrun cry. Hee, But I thought it's an important juncture of understanding between the two, in one's moment of weakness the other must stand strong. And that's what a relationship that last is made of…

There will be **eighteen** chapters. Going thrice, sold! And no debate about it, I guess. Yea. Review please! Somebody coax me! Tempt me! Entice me! Inspire me!


	17. Chapter 17:Strawberry

Chapter 17: Strawberry

Athrun Zala sighed contently as he came out of the bathroom in his Zaft uniform, wiping the moisture from his hair.

_They had returned safe and sound to the ship one hour ago, Cagalli in his arms. And Kira was shooting daggers in his direction as they descended from the cockpit together. It was almost comical._

Now that Athrun was dry, dressed and coherent, Kira stormed up to him again and confronted him as he settled down on the bed and picked up a drink.

"Cagalli's my sister." He stated unnecessarily.

"…I know."

"You don't know!" Kira exclaimed, she's only been my sister for barely half a year and now she's so close to my best friend and soon I'll see them hugging and kissing all around the ship! It's just …it's just not right!"

"Hugging and kissing?!" Athrun exclaimed hurriedly as he bit his lip and look away. "What gave you the idea?"

"Everything!"

Athrun opened his mouth, then closed it again. Realizing that he couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"You admit it don't you?" Kira demanded.

"You and Lacus hug and kiss all around the ship and I'm not saying anything!" Athrun stated plainly. Kira gasped, and quickly replied. "Lacus is not your sister!!"

"Well, she **was **my **fiancé**." Athrun rebutted, and added before Kira could say anything, "And even if she's not, we grew up together. She's like a sister to me."

This time it's Kira's turn to be speechless, he looked away, groping for the right words as he stammered like an idiot.

"Well?" Athrun said with a small smile as he brought the warm liquid to his lips and drank.

"Erm…Erm. But I saw you kiss Cagalli with my own two eyes!"

Athrun almost choked on the liquid as he exclaimed. "…When?!"

"At. The. Beach." Kira declared.

"Huh…?" Athrun thought back for a while, then blinked for a few more times as he frowned. After a few more moments, realization dawned on him and he snapped at Kira in disbelief, "Wha…?!...You mean you can't differentiate between CPR and a kiss?" (For those who really don't remember, refer to the chapter 11: 'Little Mermaid')

"Okay." Kira replied hurriedly, "How about the time…When we were pillow fighting!"

"That was an accident!" Athrun replied in an exasperated tone, "It can't possibly count!"

Kira looked at Athrun incredulously, and fell silent for a few moments.

"Kira?"

"…" Kira hesitated, then he uttered, "…Are you telling me……?"

"Uh-huh…?" Athrun replied uncertainly, waiting impatiently for Kira to finish his sentence.

"That you and Cagalli…"

"Ah…?"

"Have NEVER KISSED before?!"

Athrun almost fell off the bed at Kira's sudden proclamation.

"Informally?" Kira pressed, waiting eagerly for an answer. Athrun shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and turned to look at the wall instead. Kira tugged impatiently at Athrun's shoulder, and Athrun shrugged it off; feeling his face turn red. He felt like such a loser to have to admit to Kira that he really never kissed Cagalli before; at least not in the sense he had initiated it. Kira pressed him harder with a wicked "Do I hear a 'no' coming my way?", cornering him.

He was almost panicking by now and he thought back really hard, there were many close calls, of course. Not that he'd ever mention them to Kira. The time at the blackout, the stormy night, (And the time when he was drunk, he doesn't know…), but it was always close but no eureka. Suddenly an idea struck him as to how to get out from this situation gracefully.

He reared up so suddenly that Kira backed off instinctively and Athrun made it for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"…Um." Athrun paused deliberately with a cheeky smile, "I'm going…" He tossed a look backwards at Kira, "To kiss Cagalli now." And Athrun bolted out laughing out of the door; with Kira in his wake.

"Athrun Zala, come back here!" Kira shouted, "My sister might kill you."

Athrun knew it were true, but he continued running as he yelled back, "And what if I succeed?"

"You won't, I find her first to make sure you don't…"

"We'll see…" Athrun said gleefully.

_So the hunt for Cagalli Yula Athha begins…_

---

Cagalli was in the observatory; unaware of the bet between the two boys, and one is approaching her at alarming speeds. She turned and she gave Tori one last warning.

"Go away to your master and make sure no one finds out I'm here, kay?"

Tori tilted its head slightly, and studied Cagalli intently for a few moments; as if contemplating whether it should obey. And after a while, it nodded and the door slid open at that moment. The mechanic toy spread its wings and took flight. Cagalli was distracted by the green bird momentarily and almost jumped out her skin as she heard the voice of the person who just came into the room.

"…Cagalli?" He panted as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the soothing darkness, and he made his way toward her. She frantically hid the package where he couldn't see and replied quickly, "Why are you here?"

Athrun knew something was fishy the moment he saw her, and just to see her continue struggling; he deliberately took a seat right next to her, close enough to smell her freshly washed hair.

"I was looking for you." Athrun replied earnestly, and hoped that honesty will get him what he wanted. Cagalli perked up immediately, and hastily ruffled through her moist hair, "You?" she pointed gingerly at Athrun, "Looking for me?" she pointed her herself, as if unable to comprehend the sentence.

"Yes, Cagalli."

"What for?" She asked suspiciously.

"I want something from you…" He said, baiting her carefully.

"Huh…what, what is it?" Her eyes widened, thinking that he shouldn't know; unless he had X-ray vision… "I…I don't have anything with me." She replied, showing him her hands just to emphasize.

"It's something that you definitely have…"

"But I…"

"I know it's precious…" Athrun added quickly, "That's why I'm asking."

Cagalli just gazed back at Athrun stupidly. He was smiling wryly, and looked infinitely charming. His bright emerald eyes gazed into hers, seemingly all-knowing and intelligent. And suddenly she felt as if she couldn't refuse him; not any more than she can refuse any one else with such beautiful eyes. She looked away, bit her lip and hesitated one final time.

"Cagalli?" Athrun whispered next to her ear, and she melted instantly.

"Alright!"

Athrun almost fell off his perch a second time in one day, he struggled to collect himself as he sat upright, blushing madly and trying not to let Cagalli see.

_He had expected himself to be somewhat lucky, but hadn't anticipated Cagalli to be quite so cooperative..._

Cagalli, on the other hand, had seated herself such that she faces him. She tilted her head upward slightly and pursed her lips for a moment as she looked at him in the eye, then whispered quietly, "You realize... I'm only doing this for you, right?"

"I know." He replied in an equally small voice, still trying to believe he got lucky. Cagalli fell silent, sighed and uttered, "Okay."

Athrun swallowed hard, bracing himself for the historical event that is about to occur. He allowed himself to lean forward slightly and slowly such that his face was drawing closer to Cagalli's with each passing second, his heart raced in his chest; pounding loudly in his ear in a pleasantly suffocating way...

And when he was barely a few millimeters from his goal, Cagalli turned so abruptly such that her wet hair flicked and slapped him from one side; it hit him like a death blow.

Irritated, he was about to say something as Cagalli held up a little plastic box to him.

"Huh?!"

"I'm only sharing with you because of the mango pudding!" she clarified herself quickly, "Mind you, it weathered the storm with me when you guys are not around. I don't like to own people favors. I was planning on hiding somewhere and enjoying it by myself, but alas, you found me." Athrun couldn't believe his ears, he looked away awkwardly as she opened the box; seemingly unperturbed. Inside were lustrous red fruits the size of large nuts. She took out one, and offered one to Athrun, "For you!"

Athrun was a little stunned, but he forced himself to recover his composure, gingerly lifting a hand and taking the fruit from her fingers. As Cagalli took a strawberry for herself with a small contented smile; Athrun screamed inwardly. Half of him was relieved to know that Cagalli was not the loose type who kisses just about anyone; the other half was utterly disappointed at the hope being shattered…

_How am I supposed to make her understand...? _

Cagalli was munching on the first one as she noticed his reaction; his shoulders kinda drooped, and he looked at the red fruit as if it was spitting in his face. Overall, he reminded her fiercely of a wet puppy lost in the rain. As the image of the little wet puppy Athrun forced its way for registration in her mind's eye, she stifled a chuckle.

Athrun came to terms with his predicament after a while, reminding himself that he didn't need to prove anything to Kira;(And admitting the fact that their bet was a pathetically childish reason to get near to Cagalli and demand anything of her.) why not just forget Kira and enjoy the time they spent together. After all, their time was borrowed, and both of them know it won't last. At least not much longer…

Resighed. He blew up the strand of moist fringe sticking to his face, took the strawberry and placed it back in the little plastic nesting.

Cagalli stared at him as if he had just thrown his mobile suit down the recycling bin. He caught her gaze and explained himself in a resigned tone, "It's not what I want…"

She frowned in frustration, roughly plucked off the leaf from the next strawberry and held it between her teeth as she demanded indignantly, "Ann not enagh? HUH?" the words were out before she could stop them; he just looked at her and laughed.

He didn't know why, but at that moment, she managed to look silly and adorable at the same time. And he wondered if he'd ever find a girl as cute as she is; and as slow at understanding.

"UHAT?!" She demanded, more urgently this time.

He stopped laughing immediately, gazed at her in a small, shy way that caused her hairs to stand and her heart to race; _Why does he always have to look so irresistible?_

With that he leaned forward, promptly plucking the strawberry from her teeth, she was alarmed that momentarily he was close enough to brush her lips, and gone the next. He chewed briefly and swallowed before replying. "**This** is what I want."

Cagalli could swear her heart stopped altogether when he did that. She just stared at him, her mouth hanging unglamorously open. She could feel hot blood rushing to her head, brimming to her ears; causing an odd tingling sensation on her cheeks. She blinked for a few more times, as if giving time for her anger lava to build up and finally erupt in a disastrous explosion. She knew that she was blushing madly by now. In utter disbelief and shock she hollered at the top of her lungs, "THIS?! You…you…" She gritted her teeth, feeling as if she could wring his neck. "YOU, **DESPICABLE DEVIL**! You'd _kiss _ME JUST FOR A STRAWBERRY?!"

There were close calls, but none were as close as this time when what someone said nearly blew his mind. He stared numbly back at her, totally dumb-founded, wondering how can anyone misinterpret such an obvious gesture; a proclamation so loud that it screamed out to the walls and floorboards- and only she didn't hear. All he felt like doing was to tear his hair out, but that wasn't an option; not in front of her.

She took his silence as a confession of his guilt, angered and upset suddenly; she threw the only things she has at him- which is the box of precious red fruits. But at that moment, she didn't care. And she wished with all her heart that the plastic would cut him; that the strawberries would each become as hard and heavy as steel and squish him, pummel him there and be done with it.

_She might as well wish for Athrun Zala to not be Chairman Zala's son- that he is not born a Coordinator and she had perfect skin._

He half ducked and half blocked with a forearm as he asked in alarm, "Wha…?!" And stopped immediately, for he caught sight of the two trails of moisture which had overflowed from her eyes. She looked at him as if she couldn't decide whether to kill him or not.

Athrun was stunned, her tears were like delicate pearls, giving her the appearance of someone so helpless and fragile; as if one touch too hard would cause her to shatter. In a small strangled voice she whispered indignantly, "You're such an idiot…" she blinked, and more tears made their way down her cheeks, she chewed on her lip then; and sniffled. The sounds of her quiet sobs were a hundred times more heart-wrenching than her tears. And it tore at Athrun, savaging his heart. He felt his heart contract as he uttered, "Cagalli…?" He reached out a hand to drain her tears away.

"Don't move!" she commanded, "Just listen." Athrun stopped, and was quick to obey.

She wiped hard at her nose as she continued, "You a Coordinator, I'm a Natural. Your father essentially killed my entire family. Your friends murdered my friends. Your kind persecuted my people…I'm supposed to hate you." She looked up at him now, her eyes so tired and sad that Athrun's heart went out to her.

"…And do you hate me?" Athrun found himself blurting out, because the answer was really important. Because he have had so much fun in the past month that he had subconsciously commissioned himself to forget everything. Because she had become his anchor, to keep him from drifting into insanity. And because if she said 'yes', he'll no longer have a place in the world; in her world.

The notion frightened him in a way he never thought possible, it were as if she had placed a gun against his heart, and her finger clutching over the trigger; and Athrun's whole universe hinged on her one word; whether to destroy him or not in the next split second. He held his breath now, unaware of how much of his distraught and fear was radiating out from that one simple question.

It made her smile, "The problem is, I don't."

Athrun let go of the breath.

"I'm afraid of relying on people…because most of them will be gone in less than a heartbeat. I've always…tried to do everything myself, because no one else will do it for me…But YOU!"

He gasped.

"You make me want to rely on you! You make me wanna forget everything and be cuddled. You…" she stopped herself, her voice cracking audibly as she lowered her gaze and sobbed. Athrun wasn't sure whether he was being praised or reprimanded, so he kept quiet and observed Cagalli. This time, when he reached to caress her moist face gently she didn't withdraw from his touch.

"Sometimes I feel I don't deserve you…You're the best thing that happened to me..." She paused, as she choked the next part out of her throat. "...after my father died." She sniffled, her melodious voice thick. "I told you how I feel, but you've never said a single word about it. I don't know whether I can rely on you. I don't know if your shoulder will be there for me to cry on…"

Athrun slapped himself mentally for having been so insensitive about it. He berated himself for only seeing Cagalli as a strong, brave soul; and to be so close but so ignorant. So totally oblivious of her insecurities as a girl, as a natural. Thoroughly in awe of her candid speech and put to shame by his own cowardice, Athrun was heartened that such an amazing girl exists. And she seats right in front of him.

"Like now." She went on, looking at him reproachfully, "I don't even know whether I'm comparable to a strawberry."

Athrun almost laughed, and enveloped her in an embraced that told her he didn't mind never letting her go.

Her heart palpitated in her chest as she felt her fountain of tears drying up. She could faintly hear his heart beating, pulsating against her hand; that had unconsciously rested on his warm back, returning the hug. His hands tightened, and trailed over her slim waist, pulling her closer towards himself; as if by some hope that they would join together. Her head rested snugly on his shoulder, and momentarily she was surprised that she never realized how much stronger he was compared to her. His frame was lean but muscular, and he held her in the arms of tomorrow. She felt like a lamb, her shepherd crouching over her, in an eternal promise to never let her go astray.

The moment was so perfect, and so wonderful. But something was still missing. She wiggled to get his attention, and pulled away slightly to toss him a poisonous glare as best as she could while staring at his chin.

"You still haven't told me what you feel about me!" she demanded insistently while hating herself for crushing the moment so powerful that it must have been the crown of all creation. She should have just let things go on and by now she find herself having just what she wants. Inwardly she screamed.

He must have read her mind, because he skipped the replying and went straight to reeling her in and kissing her silly.

---

Mwahahahahah! Cheesy chapter, right?

I think so too.

Man, this chapter is wonderfully exhilarating to write. It's like bringing two characters on an emotional roller coaster. Three? Oh yea, I almost forgot about Kira. Did anyone remember the poor fella? Here goes…

---

Kira stared hard as he stood in front of the security booth with tori on his shoulder, and video camera number five was presenting him a perfect view of Athrun and Cagalli in their more intimate moments. Murdock stifled a giggled as he gave Kira a rough pat on the back, "Watch those eyeballs. They look like they are gonna pop."

As if on cue, Tori opened one wing and happily chirped as she blocked out Kira's vision.

Kira turned to face the older man, his face still not registering what he was seeing. Murdock poked fun at him, "Well, don't stare like this. It's not as if you've never done it. Do you want me to play a video feed of you and Miss Clyne just to prove it?"

"NO!"

---

Hahaha… With a happy chapter, I wish all you wonderful readers and even-more-wonderful reviewers A HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!! May this year be a properous and ang-pao ful year. Cheers.


	18. Chapter 18: The one thing

Chapter 18: The one thing that I'm scared of…

---

Dearka sighed most uncharacteristically as he sat there in the cafeteria, Kira raised an eyebrow and Cagalli turned to stare.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, while munching on the steak.

"Nothing you can help me with…" He told Kira bluntly, and sighed once more. Cagalli couldn't help but stare harder while thinking in alarm.

_He did it again!_

Throughout this month spent on the archangel, Dearka was the one who struck her as someone who can walk through a thunderstorm whistling and emerge dry, summoning the sun in his wake, what happened to evoke such pessimism must be really serious.

"What's your problem?!" She couldn't help asking, mostly out of curiosity. He looked at her hopefully, as if he's been waiting for her to ask. "…Halloween is coming…"

"SO?!"

"So…it's the time of the year again…"

"Time for what?"

"I've been trying for years and years and I've never succeeded!"

"I have NO IDEA what the hell you're trying to say." She shouted, but he didn't recoil. "Only you can help me!"

"With what?!"

"Find his weakness for me."

"Wha…?"

"Me and my army mates has been experimenting for years and years and we couldn't find one thing he's afraid of! Cockroaches, beetles, earthworms, snakes, enclosed spaces, dark haunted houses, stuff leaping outta cupboards, spiders, lizards, sea urchins! You name it! We tried it all. But nothing worked!"

"Wait…who are you talking about?" Cagalli demanded, she wanted to hear, even though she had a good idea of who the person in question is.

"Athrun." Kira said lazily.

"What?" She yelled in disbelief, "You guys want me to scare him?"

"Well, yes." Kira replied, and gave her a sheepish smile, "My school mates have been trying too, in case you're interested." This caused Dearka to perk up.

"Let's compare data bases!" Dearka blurted out brightly, "What did you guys try?"

"We…on fright night, we had people grabbing ankles. Prosthetic serpents, real pig heads hanging from ceilings, bones and bloody guts too…" Kira shuddered, just thinking about it made his skin crawl. But ten-year-old Athrun merely shrugged indignantly when the items were shoved in his face and requested if he could go back to the dormitory to bathe.

It was a fascinating exchange, and her curiosity grew by the second. Frankly speaking, she had no idea what Athrun was afraid of and never bothered finding out. She was happy as long as he wasn't scared of cockroaches, this time was different; it was a challenge.

"I'm in." She told Dearka enthusiastically, "Tell me what to do."

---

And at night, phase one of the operation begins.

"Athrun!"

He turned from the computer screen testily, his brow slightly creased to show his irritation at being interrupted from his work. He was dressed in the Orb jacket and black pants, the only other set of clothes he owns other than his uniform and his tee shirt.

"Yes?"

"Ah, I have something for you."

The crease disappeared from his brow, and he gazed at her blankly for a while. Then he asked, "Really?" in a small and delightful way that cause a pang of guilt to slam her in the chest. There was a child-like twinkle in his green eyes that almost dislodged her resolve.

"Yea." She bit her lip, offering him a cubical gift clumsily wrapped with silver wrapping paper. Initially it was uglier, but Dearka couldn't stand it and wrapped it for her; so now it's just ugly. He took it over slowly, the small smile never leaving his face and studied the box intently, then uttered a soft "Thank you. It's the second thing you've given me, I'll treasure it."

"Open it." She probed nervously, and he blinked in surprise.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"…okay." He said, obviously surprised by the vehemence in her voice. He picked up the ugly prize package and undid the wrapping gently. Within, it was an uninteresting wooden box that supposed to be housing some horror to scare him silly.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to peek through a slit in the lid, then shaking it slowly.

"Just open it." Cagalli said impatiently, he obeyed. And Cagalli felt her heart speed up as his hand rested momentarily on the lid, and he slid it open.

Something brown and large escaped from the depths of the box and Cagalli screamed. Athrun's eyes widened as it leapt out of the box and crawled on the floor, making its way towards Cagalli's feet, Cagalli was petrified. There was nothing she could do apart from continuing to scream.

Athrun reacted quickly, he dove on the floor agilely and cupped his hands around the creature. Cagalli watched her hero in action as he gave an unexpected yelp and swiftly jerked his hand away; tiny droplets of blood trailing from his fingers.

"Athrun?!" She yelled, half out of worry and the other half out of fear as the rat continued crawling towards her.

He didn't give up, not with Cagalli screaming, but he quickly seized the wooden box from the table and attempted a second time. Cupping the hollow of the box onto the rat, the tail was left out, and it struggled and trashed furiously and Athrun pressed down both hands hard on it.

When the rat finally managed to yank its tail in. The box continued to rattle perilously and Athrun was forced to press down harder, applying almost all of his body weight onto the box. Like a mother hen keeping close watch on her eggs, Cagalli almost laughed. She breathed a big sigh of relief as she uttered nervously, "…thanks."

"Erm, normally I would say 'no prob' cause its just a rodent." He replied coolly, the box rattled perilously again and he inhaled, quickly changed the topic, "Can you help me get duct tape out of my pocket?"

Cagalli inhaled sharply at the request. While it's true that Athrun did look comical and frog-like perching over the box with both his hands occupied, the look is priceless, but she didn't want to get any closer to the rat...

_It was her fault after all, she reasoned, that she actually agreed to help Dearka deliver the item in the first place… _

Biting her lip apprehensively, she imagined the rat turning loose again in the event Athrun did let go and she shuddered; as she cautiously approached Athrun anyway.

"Which one?" She asked, her hand hesitating over his jacket from in front of him; while trying to put as much distance between her and the rat as possible. Just being near the box made her skin crawl.

"Left one." He replied shortly, the strain showing on his face.

Cagalli reached her hand into his empty right pocket-the one to her left- and fished around roughly for something; and obviously she didn't find what she was looking for. However, something else happened.

As her fingers brushed across Athrun's waist, he reacted with a short, surprised giggle and instinctively retracted his grip. She gazed in horror as the rat ran off dragging the box on top of it. She would have screamed if not for the fact that her hand was stuck in the pocket and she was involuntarily pulled forward as Athrun curled backwards, attempting to shy away from her tickle. Her voice got pushed back down her throat as she fell forward onto him, and her other hand got sandwiched between them; her fingers poking at his stomach.

When Cagalli's mind registered what had happened, she suddenly realized Athrun was laughing. Infuriated, she yelled as she propped herself off, "The rat's running amok!"

Athrun was trying to stop laughing, unfortunately with Cagalli frantically trying to wriggle her hand out of the pocket, it just weren't possible.

"Don't… don't tickle me!" He managed to demand while still laughing away, hugging his tummy, seemingly coming short of breath, his face flushed. Cagalli finally realized that she was the reason why Athrun's behaving weirdly. This time she removed her hand from the pocket while trying to move as little as possible, and she succeeded.

She looked around then, checking if the rat is advancing toward them. Athrun's laughter stopped gradually, but he remained on the floor catching his breath, still chuckling.

Cagalli wasn't amused, there was nothing funny about being on the same plane as the rat. It was then Cagalli caught sight of a tail poking out behind the desk, then disappeared just as quickly. She yelled as she grabbed Athrun's hand roughly, not giving him time to recover and pulled him with her to take refuge on the above-ground-level-safety of the bed before he could protest, "Hey…shoes!"

"Shhhh!" she hissed, as the surveyed the terrain like a hawk, her eyes darting from corner to corner in search of the stupid rat. After a few minutes of silent observation, her eyes were tired, but there was still no sign of the damn creature. And as she began to relax, and she noticed Athrun was gazing at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. He looked at her in a sort of small and disappointed way, and as she caught his gaze, his eyes fell and uttered a small, "…Nothing.", and refused to meet her eyes.

His lips parted as if to say something, then he decided against it and remained silent, his mouth closing at once; instead pursing his lips. He was quiet, and a solemn solace filled the room.

_She lied to him._

Cagalli bit her lip guiltily as she sensed that he was withdrawing from her, reverting to the mode he was in when they first met.

_Enemies, strangers- alien. _

"Athrun." She called to him, reaching out an invisible hand. But he shunned her further, refusing to react to the summon. Refusing to hear her pleas.

_Don't…_

It was then she caught his hand physically and said, "Sorry."

_I'm sorry._

This time Athrun turned slowly to look at her, blinking, waiting for her to continue; eager to hear what she had to say. It was her turn to feel embarrassed; she looked down as she explained slowly, "I didn't quite expect Dearka to pull a stun like that. The thing is supposed to scare you, not me. Erm, yea, so...So..." She twisted her mouth and chewed her lip, chancing a look at his expressionless face, "Don't be angry."

"And I thought…" he replied with a small sigh after a moment or two of considering, his brow furrowed and his features acted as of they have no idea how to rearrange themselves. "That you really…" he paused, catching himself hastily, "Never mind."

"That I what?"

"…...that you really got something special for me..." He said in a small, low and hollow voice. He could have shouted, and that will definitely make her feel better about herself.

"Look, I said sorry." She insisted, "Don't be angry anymore, or…" she groped for words, "…or I will…" her face brightened suddenly, as if she just had a very good idea.

"You will what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"Or I will…Erm." She smiled and wiggled a finger in his face most uncharacteristically, "I'll tell Dearka you're scared of tickling!!" and with that she jabbed her finger towards his waist unceremoniously.

"Hey!" he protested half in surprise and half with amusement as he fought to protect his waist. But she was more agile and more experienced with cat fighting. She poked at every exposed bit of area where his hands weren't there to defend himself; and soon the legendary Zaft ace had been reduced to a kicking, thrashing and laughing juvenile.

She was laughing herself, and had the upper hand as she was holding him down. He attempted to retaliate by poking her back, but she wasn't the least bit afraid.

"Com' on, surrender!" she said playfully to the 'Red knight' who is now reduced to a sixteen year old trashing around in fits of laughter, "…say you're not angry anymore!! Mwhahaha!"

"…Never!" Athrun replied, still consumed by short, startled giggles.

In any case, there were no traces of the foreboding atmosphere they hung in the air only moments ago. Cagalli was having fun poking Athrun and for once winning him in something.

"Never?" Cagalli questioned. Athrun was too out of breath to answer, but he nodded defiantly, bravely and brazenly.

"Then I shall torture… till you talk!" she announced dramatically, "Level two. Coming up!" This time she tickled his neck, he shrunk away like a turtle and attempted to grab her hands. But she eluded his capture time after time; her fingers zipping back and forth swiftly. "Surrender!" she demanded, still probing and jabbing at his collar and neckline.

He was laughing so hard his face was becoming red, and after a few more futile attempts to defend himself. He surrendered obediently, "Alright…okay, okay! Stop!" he almost pleaded. "I'm not angry…"

She stopped as promised, needing to catch her own breath as must as he needed to. Both of them panted on the disheveled sheets that were once a neatly made bed for a few more moments. Neither speaking, just continued to breathe in each other's presence. And both were smiling.

It was then Cagalli realized that she was crouching over him, so close that she could see the perspiration dotting his forehead and noticed disheveled strands of soft blue hair sticking out.

Absentmindedly, she reached forward to appease the stray strands by stroking them back in place, reuniting the dark filaments with the rest of the group.

It was an endearing act that caused Athrun to blush, but she just wasn't aware of it. When Cagalli was nearly done. He began in a small voice, "Tell me something…"

"M-hm?" she questioned, not paying his words much attention.

"Dearka asked you to take the rat here right? It wasn't your idea."

"...Yea."

There was a pause, though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Cagalli continued playing with his hair, and was rather enjoying it. It felt safe and natural to be around each other. It feels as if they had been together all their lives even though it has just been barely a few months. Athrun didn't move, and allowed her to caress his forehead.

"Tell me something else..." He whispered quietly.

Cagalli looked up in the darkness, on his face was an unfathomable smile, yet sad and silent at the same time. His emerald green eyes gleamed faintly in the dim lighting, looking straight into her soul. She nodded, unable to refuse someone with such beautiful eyes.

"Will you……will you cry if I died?"

She almost choked at the sudden question and her hand froze in mid-comb. And her eyes widened, betraying what she really felt.

She was roughly pulled back to the moment where her comrade died in the desert, where her father perished in the flames. The pain returned, though not as vivid as before, but faint and present all the same. Athrun looked at her earnestly, patiently, as if unaware of the churning emotions inside her heart. He was waiting for an answer, and was attempting to smile.

"We will fight Zaft…" he explained, "And I intend to give it my all…But if I died, will you cry for me?"

As she looked at him, she envisioned in her mind the battle scene between Clyne faction and Zaft.

_Decimated mobile suits and dead pilots floating around, deprived of life-sustenance in the harsh, cold depths of space. With their bodies broken violently, torn apart but the cruel and merciless gunfire after leaving their mark in the writings of history. His eyes closed, and like the rest; floated eerily and lifelessly across the void. He was very still, and did not stir no matter how loudly she screamed…_

She shook her head, attempting to cast off the image as she blinked away the film of tears gathering in her eyes, speechless. She couldn't answer, because the truth was too painful. Admitting it was plain murder. She attempted to pull away, not wanting to see his face as she prepared her reply. But having held her position for too long, her arms were tired. And as she tried to get up, her hands slipped as she fell of him instead. She started to pull away immediately, but he had wrapped his hands around the small of her back and rested his head on his shoulder.

He was much stronger, and it made her realize that he could have easily won the tickling battle by restraining her arms like the first time they met. But he chose to play along like a gentleman.

"Well?" he asked again.

She blinked, willing for tears not to fall as she lied, "No."

Athrun could hear the falsehood and tremor in her voice, and it made him smile. "And…you don't have to try so hard to find what I'm afraid of." He whispered into her ear, her eyes widened as he continued. "…You already know the answer."

His arms tightened around her…and that was all the explanation she needed.

---

Aye. Hi all ladies and gentleman. I'm not sure if next chapter will be last. But let's stay optimistic. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this one, will be titled, 'The Zala profiles'. It's another series of short drabbles that seek to entertain. What do you guys think?

Oh, and let me test out my bahasa Indo. Those who do understand please comment.

Nama saya Mingathur. Saya berasal dari Singapura. Saya sekarang mahasiswa di NUS, Pharmacy. Saya ada satu kakak perempuan saya dan satu adik perempuan saya. Saya senang sekali membacca novel Mandarin dan novel Inggris, tetapi saya tidak bisa membacca novel dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Saya sekarang sembilan belas tahun.

All this correct?

Ha, do me a favour and correct my grammar, exam coming up soon. ..

Cheers, Ming.


	19. Chapter 19:Presence

Chapter 19: Presence

She is walking on water.

Her bare feet treaded lightly on the unbroken skin of the dark surface. The lake is glass still; albeit the ripples caused by the small movements of her feet. Ripples spread, met and died, turning to void as it spread across the surface beyond her scope of vision. It is dark and ominously cold. Nothing moved, nothing stirred in the depths of the dark, deep waters, nothing spoke of life except for the ripples.

_She was standing on a sea of blood._

The thick and ferrous odor assaulted her senses as soon as she realized this, overwhelming her. The crimson lake looked up to her as she looked down on it, greeting her with the face of death.

_An arm, a movement. Just up ahead!_

She broke into a frantic run, someone is drowning, someone needed her help. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped short, her heart contracted forcefully.

_Kira._

Kira lay still, soaked in the crimson waters. His eyes wide with unspoken horror, and his arm and left leg was missing; and leaking liquids. Cagalli gasped softly, her breath constricted in her lungs.

A few steps away was Lacus. Cagalli couldn't see her face, but her body was twisted in an odd position, as if all her joints where torn from its socket and set aside. Like some life-size doll that was torn apart by her master. Haro lay beside its master, devoted to the last minute. Half of its casing was blown off, and its exposed circuits crackled.

She suddenly realized she was kneeling down, her trembling legs would not support her weight. She torn her gaze away from her dead brother and friend, forced herself to stand and walked on numbly. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to move on, she knew she had to go on even if all her comrades died. She knew she had to, even if it means stepping over the carcasses of her friends.

As she went on, gruesome and grim sights greeted her periodically. Sai, his glasses askew and floating eerily about. Deraka, his head severed, his sightless eyes empty. Miriallia, captain Ramius, Murdock, Mwu la fllaga, Andrew Waldfield.

_All dead._

Dread filled her heart, and the smells of blood assaulted her senses anew. Tears fell from her eyes, leaking from a broken heart.

_How can I go on?_

There was no answer to her question, it echoed around in her empty soul.

_Help…_

But was there help to be found? Was there anyone else who is alive? Suddenly it struck her, and she stood up again, running forward and calling his name. Shouting for the boy who might be dead like the rest.

She didn't know for how long she ran, but every second spent running caused her heart to lighten. Every moment spent searching for him meant that he was still alive, she embraced the notion and clung on to it. For the alternative is too terrible to be true.

_And it hit her…_

She stopped, sat down heavily and sobbed. Tears of blood joining the last body below…

---

She bolted up, her breathing rapid and erratic.

It was still in the dead of the night, but Cagalli got out of bed and ran aimlessly, soon finding herself standing outside their dormitory; panting. She keyed in the code and went in, and stood beside him, gazing down at his peaceful sleeping face.

_He's safe…_

She almost started crying there and then, but restrained herself as she didn't want to alarm Kira; or anyone else for the matter. She let out a small sob she could not hold back, and silent tears fell.

_What if my nightmare really comes true…_

What if she wakes up a day after their confrontation with Zaft and finds everyone dead? Will she be able to move on?

_Will I be able to go on?_

Doubts washed over her heart, and she studied him in his unencumbered sleep. The moonlight reflected off his smooth, pale face. Cagalli touched him.

She did not tell him; could not tell him. Just as he was afraid of losing her…

_She was afraid of losing him as well… _

"Athrun…"

Silence greeted her, it made her feel safe. Her heart slowed by a fraction as she let out a small sigh of relief.

"So glad you're…"

"…Cagalli?"

"…!!" Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Hmm?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asked in a small voice. "Why you here…?"

Bemused, Cagalli raised an eyebrow, she did not think that even Athrun had moments where all his grammar went down the drain and resorted to baby talk.

"Erm…ah…" She stuttered weakly as she tried to come up with an excuse. There was no reason to be sneaking around in a boy's bedroom in the dead of the night. But before she could find a proper excuse, he interrupted her thoughts with a brush of his fingers on her face…

"...crying…" He muttered as he touched the sticky tear-marks gently. Cagalli did not move, she did not want to. She gazed impassively at him, not daring to draw away, not daring to breathe.

"Why…?"

She was momentarily caught off guard by a question, for she could not answer. Instead, she gripped the hand that was resting on her cheek; and held it tight. Drawing comfort from the pulsatile throbbing in his wrist, and the warmth in his palm.

"…nightmare?"

She nodded, choosing to rely on the comforts of not speaking. And bit her quivering lip softly, trying to prevent herself from pouting.

"…scared?"

"I'm alright…" she lied hesitantly, "Just…" Tears started welling up in her eyes anew. "Just let me stay like this for a while, and I'll be alright…" She pressed his hand against her cheek, as if attempting to hide her face behind it.

She had always hidden herself behind a wall, a wall of bravado and pride, trying to tell the world that she can take care of herself; but more importantly to convince herself of the same. She didn't want to rely on anyone; she didn't want anyone to see how vulnerable she is.

Athrun did not react in a visible way, and still hasn't as she closed her eyes and sobbed softly.

But in the next instant he had twisted his grip and grabbed her hand instead; then he yanked her forwards.

All protests were forced back down Cagalli's throat as her momentum threw her forward, landing face-flat on the warm covers.

"A…Athrun?" she hissed, trying to convey her alarm and not wake Kira at the same time. But he ignored her, and was already shifting to one side and arranging the warm blanket over her. She gasped, and blood rushed to her face. "Wha…?"

"In the event of nightmares…" He started as if reading from an instruction manual, "…find something to cuddle beside." And at this moment he was apparently satisfied with the necessary arrangements, he looked around as if doing a final check and then he smiled at the stunned look on Cagalli's face.

"Goodnight." And he lay back down on the pillows, and was asleep within seconds.

Inwardly, Cagalli was screaming in hysterics though she did not move a muscle outwardly. She could not decide whether to laugh or to cry, first she has a nightmare and now she's nestling in beside her favourite boy, close enough to kiss. Though he did not look lucid enough to be aware of what he was doing.

His toes brushed against her cold ones and she stiffened and curled up, fighting the urge to giggle. She studied his face longingly, as if intently trying to find a clue as to what to do next.

Half of her wanted to jump up and run away, the other half was all happy. She doubted if she'll be able to sleep with her heart pounding in her chest at this rate. She took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She gazed at him, taking in the fact that his breathing was calm and even. Then decide to do as he said, she cuddled with him like he's a teddy bear.

It felt safe.

_The wall cracked… _

She was pleasantly surprised as she laid there, warm and comfortable. If their roles were inverted, she would have sworn she'll never do something this indecent. And even if she had to, she would make him swear seventy times over not to do anything funny before she let him sleep on the floor. But now there he was, barely a few centimeters away. And she, on the same bed and separated by a few centimeter cubes of air.

She gazed at him in the darkness, and she closed in, and landed a soft kiss on his forehead. He has a charming face, and his breathing was soft and harmless as a child's.

She bit her lip, and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you."

She leaned closed to his chest, close enough to rest in the nook of his shoulders and hear his heartbeat.

"Goodnight…"

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she allowed them to slip shut slowly. When she finally closed her eyes, everything became still…

_Thank you._

---

He blinked a few times, giving a small, soft yawn. He felt warm and lazy, and felt like just lazing on his bed for a few more moments as he closed his eyes again.

A whiff of strawberry scent wafted past his nose, tickling his senses. And he smiled, feeling as if it will be a great day today.

"Athrun…" It was Kira speaking, and he sounded- oddly enough- hostile. Athrun ignored him, choosing to pretend as if he was still sleeping. Apparently Kira is having none of it as his hand gripped Athrun shoulder and shook him hard.

"Athrun." He said in warning, as if through gritted teeth.

"What…?" He conceded defeat and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. Something was very close to him, and obscured half his vision but he ignored it and lifted his gaze to meet Kira's murderous glare.

Kira pointed down accusingly, and Athrun looked down again, taking in that a blonde dome lay on the nook of his right elbow, asleep like a baby. She breathed gently and slowly onto his neck, her hands on his chest and her legs intertwined with his beneath the covers. For a heart-stopping moment he stared at her as Kira stared at him. A flushed crept upwards till the tips of his ears glow red hot

Kira took it as a confession of his guilt and exploded, "What did you do to my sister?!"

"Nothing!" He replied earnestly as he attempted to put distance between himself and her, backing into the solid wall behind.

"What happened last night?!" Kira demanded, becoming scarier by the second.

"I…I don't know!" Athrun responded, and realized it was a lame response and doubts crept into his heart as he wondered if something really did happen last night.

Cagalli apparently got woken up by all the noise, she knitted her brows without opening her eyes as she stilled the struggling Athrun by grabbing his shirt.

"Athrun, don't go…"

It was the last straw that broke the camels' back.

Athrun watched in horror as Kira activated Seed mode…

---

I hope this is one enjoyable chapter, I certainly enjoyed it! Now I'm not sure whether Kira is pulverizing Athrun, but that will have to wait till next chapter. I think if the two of them fight it out, the ultimate Coordinator-and overprotective brother-will win. Heez.

This chapter…is so far away from the last one, because I was busy. I enrolled in a manga class and the exam just ended, never felt so happy to submit a paper! Phew!

Well, God bless and till chapter next!


	20. Chapter 20:URY

Chapter 20: URY

Athrun cast his scant belongings on the 'new' bed, deciding he'll sort them out later. There was a reshuffling of rooms as some people complain that they never get one with a good window view. And so, apart from Murrue and Mwu, everyone else had a change of rooms. It did not much matter to Athrun and Kira, they just moved two rooms down the hallway and remained windowless.

Athrun sighed, after the most scandalous encounter the morning he found Cagalli snuggling beside him on his bed, Cagalli had been avoiding him; right after she planted a tight slap on his face. Lacus says that many people were teasing her and she did not want to be seen near him. She was too angry at herself to do it. And that she was trying to protect him from the same fate.

But Athrun didn't care. So what if a few people tease him about it, for Cagalli it was worth it. He wanted to convey that to Cagalli, but the only problem is that she refused to see him. And she threatened to kill him if he tried.

Kira gave no comments about the issue. But Athrun could see that he was torn between his overprotective self and Athrun's misery.

Kira had gone to collect the new room's security codes and he was bored, and decided he should find out where everybody else is so as not to go knocking the wrong door when emergency arises. And perhaps try his luck at cornering Cagalli for an explanation. He took a quick glance at the new floor plan, committing the thing to memory as he walked out.

Everyone's doors are now open, and as he peered through the door right beside theirs he saw Dearka. It was not much of a surprise, it was perfectly logical to group the man together; he can't really expect to find Miria as their neighbour. Dearka spotted him and gasped, and he launched onto the floor and hissed in a low voice, "Don't come in!"

"What…why?"

"Sai is showering." Dearka pointed at the shower behind him, "But he dropped his contact lenses, I'm helping him look for it."

Athrun considered his friend's statement, "Let me help, I'll be careful."

"What? No!" Dearka exclaimed, Athrun stared at him in a bewildered manner and he seems to do some really quick thinking as the expression on his face changed.

"Alright, I'll just…" Athrun sighed as he stood up.

"No no! You stay." Dearka suddenly said, then added with a weak laugh, "Two better than one. Can you look near the door? I'll look around here. If anyone comes, tell me so I can tell him to scram."

"Alright." Athrun said as he squat down once again, examining the floor for traces of the little transparent lens. He moved as little as he could, delicately scrutinizing every centimeter square of the floor. He had a gift for looking for things, and partly it was due to his mother constantly losing things. A lost earring, a button, a 2mm screw, these things couldn't even give him a run for his money. However, after a few minutes of futile looking, he stood up in frustration. And proceeded to look elsewhere.

"Is it coloured?"

"…No." Came his nonchalant reply.

Athrun picked up a hairbrush from the dressing table, and frowned.

_It was adorned with pearls. _

Athrun asked Dearka about it, and Dearka told him, "My unwrapped gift for Miria."

An off-hand lie.

Dearka sighed in exasperation as he rolled his eyes, carefully widening the gap at the door by another millimeter.

_How guilible can he get?_

Dearka peeked inside, and saw someone's small, pink feet amidst the mist that rose off the ground. He smiled, and slowly lifted his gaze and met her eyes…

Athrun was still looking diligently, he drew open a cupboard and was met by a sea of pastel pink and blue lingerie…

It was then all hell broke lose.

She screamed, Athrun jumped, Dearka bolted, she aimed a bucket of water at him, he ducked, knocked into Athrun. Who unfortunately lost balance and sent the whole cupboard of lingerie flying, and the last thing he saw before a green piece covered his face was Dearka making it out of the door.

"Dearka!!"

She screamed again and Athrun whipped the green bra off his face as he attempted to get up from the tangle of straps and lace. She turned to stare at him in disbelief. His name forming on her lips but no sound emerged.

"Ca…Cagalli?!" He gasped, blood rushing to his face.

ATHRUN!!" She finally managed to scream, "What are you doing here?!" she questioned him accusingly as she wrapped the towel more tightly about herself frantically.

For a moment Athrun just stared as he realized it was the only thing she was wearing, then slapped himself mentally before someone else does it for him. He forced himself to tear away his gaze as he squeezed out a reply. "I…I can explain!"

"You're stealing underwear…?"

"NO!" He exclaimed, "Why would I do such a thing?!"

"But you're holding…" and she pointed at her bra still clutched in his left hand. He stared at the piece of evidence, then at her, and noticed…

"Cagalli there's something on your feet!"

"Don't try to distract me! I'm not that stupid!"

"But there really is…!"

Cagalli felt it rather than saw it, and when she looked down, a small black thing was crawling up the length of her leg. For a heart-stopping moment, she stared, then screamed and jumped up and down in hysteria, attempting to shake the thing off.

Athrun scrambled off the ground and picked up the thing closest at hand-which is the hairbrush adorned with pearls-and went to her rescue.

The cockroach landed on the floor on its back, then quickly flipped over and crawled around on the floor in circles. Cagalli ran towards Athrun, seeking refuge; their argument about the green bra forgotten.

Athrun gathered Cagalli close about himself, she clung to his left arm, egging him on, "Kill it, kill it!!"

Holding the hairbrush close to his face like a dagger, he took aim briefly; closing off both her voice and her jiggling and concentrated on the next instant, where the brush flew out of his hand with a snap in a blurred motion.

The blunt tip of the hairbrush struck the floor with the force of knife, crushing the cockroach's head instantly, squashing the rest of it under the man shaft.

Both of them stared at the brush, as if willing the beheaded the cockroach to come crawling out from under it. But when nothing came, Athrun breathed out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

"Is...is it dead?"

"I think so…" he replied hesitantly as he craned his neck for a better look, "…you wanna go check?"

Cagalli whacked him for his tactless humour and a 'floop' sound was heard, and when Athrun next looked down, the towel had fallen at his feet…

His mouth fell open gracelessly. For the next heart stopping moment, all he could do was stare at the floor and dared himself to lift his gaze. Cagalli didn't give him the chance, she wrapped about herself and sort of just crumpled on the floor, unfortunately, she was still holding his sleeve and resultantly they went down together, Athrun falling forward.

"Woah! I'm sorry Cagalli, I'll…" he stammered as he made to drew himself away, blood was rushing to his face and other places, but she held him back by circling his shoulders; such that his head remained perched on her shoulder.

"No!"

"What…?"

"If you let go now, you'll see!"

Athrun stared blankly as the revelation sank in, and no decent reply came to mind. His heart fluttered in delight in his chest, pounding so hard that he thought he might die. Half of him was all flustered and panicky, the other half was delirious senseless for catching Cagalli when she didn't have a single strand of cloth on her.

"Close your eyes." She commandeered, and Athrun hesitated, biting his lip.

_Must I really…?_

"Close your eyes." She demanded, more impatiently this time. He obeyed instantly.

"Are your eyes closed?"

He nodded, feeling the bare skin of her slender shoulders touch his chin briefly, the contact was thrilling, and he found himself hungry for more.

"I'm going to…to let go now. Don't you dare open your eyes!"

"No." He said this time, deciding that he wasn't about the let her run from him again. He wrapped his arms around her; she trashed and protested, "Hey!"

"I won't let you leave till you've heard me out." He said stubbornly, he felt awkward and childish, but it was all he could do, there seemed to be no other way.

"You…you lingerie-stealing pervert. I'm gonna kill you…!"

"Don't leave me."

Cagalli stopped whatever she was trying to do as the her hands fell to her side, her heart was speeding up. "What…?"

"I don't know what happened that night, but I don't want you to avoid me."

"It was…"

"I think it's an accidentt." He interjected. "But I don't mind, if something frightens you, you can come look for me."

"Athrun…" She whispered.

"I am through with being indecisive, I'm through, I hate it…" He muttered, tightening his grip, "I want to be with you, I'll protect you."

There was nothing laughable, or even remotely funny about the situation, but slowly, Cagalli found herself grinning. Suddenly nothing mattered. It didn't matter that they were mere meters away from the carcass of a cockroach, nor the fact that she was naked. It was the longest speech he ever made, it was awkward and cliché and delivered in a terrible way; but it touched her to the hearts of hearts. She breathed slowly, and felt as if she was happily drowning in his embrace, in his love. But she caught herself mercilessly, she cannot allow herself to rely on him, like a parasite…

"What if I'm lying to you?" She asked, and could feel him stiffen in surprise. She went on nevertheless, her voice trembling slightly. "What if all that I told you was fake? What if…all I want is your affection? And not you…"

She turned a little and whispered into his ear, "What if all I wanted then, was someone to allow me to act like a baby, it doesn't matter who, it just happen that you were near…"

_What if I can't protect you…?_

She felt like crying, but she bit her lip, not wanting him to know. She was as confused as he is about the way she was feeling. About how her heart beats faster every time he was around, how she wanted to purr every time he touched her hand. Why does she feel this way, why does she feel at ease just being around him; like the way she did when her father is around. It's wrong. She cannot hope to make Athrun a replacement, she knew that it was unfair to the both of them.

She could sense him suppressing his surprise and deliberating an answer. _Always think before you talk_, that was a trait he always had. But it shattered her heart to pieces. If he really believed all that she just told him, then the bond between the two of them was no longer special. She had been afraid, though she could not put a name to that fear.

"I don't mind either…" He said quietly, she blinked incredulously.

"I don't mind." He repeated, "I don't mind if you lie about liking me, I don't care if you're that kind of person or not…because when you were down most needed comfort…" He sighed and didn't continue, merely stopping in mid sentence as he took off his own uniform and draped it across her bare shoulders. Wrapping about her slender form. Cagalli was hanging by the edge of her sanity, and it was purely out of self preservation that she didn't grab his collar and demand of him to continue. Nevertheless she clung on to his words, as if the world hung on them.

"…You thought of me first."

He paused, then took a deep breath and added with a finality that made her heart weep.

"And that's enough."

It was a stupid answer; a stupid and stubborn answer. But Cagalli found her arms gradually tightening around the small of his back; heedless of the warnings that came from the back of her conscious mind. The necklace that she had given him was sandwiched between them, a tailsman of protection; a mark of an unbreakable oath. And at that moment, she believed.

_She believed._

They hugged each other for a long time after that, Athrun could not really keep track, did not really want to. Until Cagalli looked at the doorway and broke the silence, "Athrun…I think we have to…get off the floor."

"Why?"

"Because, Miria is standing at the doorway pulling Dearka along by the ear." She said in a matter-of-factly way, then added darkly. "And I think he is eying Lacus's bra."

---

"You look happy today." Lacus commended as she sat down in front of the dressing table. Cagalli stopped whistling, and looked at her, giving a shy smile.

"I am."

They had restored the room to its original state hastily, and the party disbanded after Miria sworn both Coordinator boys to secrecy at Cagalli's insistence. There was no clue as to the fact that all the lingerie had been strewn all over the floor only hours ago, (Nor the fact that Dearka pocketed a few pink pieces), nor anything that spoke of all that which have conspired in the room.

Cagalli is a happy girl.

Lacus watched her smile sheepishly and decided she shouldn't ask. As she picked up her hairbrush to comb her hair, Cagalli suddenly screamed.

"What?!" Lacus asked in alarm, realizing then that there were brown and oozy remains of a dead cockroach on her hair.

---

Kira looked up in surprise after hearing a shrill scream that originated from down the hallway.

"Was that Lacus?"

"…Opps." Athrun blurted out beside him.

---

Opps.

Haha, hello everybody, hope you guys like this chapter. This is turning into a love story. U.R.Y is the title of a song, a beautiful song at that. Speaking of perfect love, or agape as some would know it as. Now, how did cockroaches and agape come together, hmm, that is beyond me too. I'm having my term break this week, and this chapter is a bit more mushy as I have time to make it so.

I've been awarded a manga contract! It will be sixty percent subsidised and and I have to come up with the rest, 1000 copies to be published in Singapore!! I was so excited, it's been my lifelong dream to draw my own manga, (The only problem is, I don't have the money.) I don know what to do...

Big things do happen to small people, take joy in that fact, hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. Till chapter next, check mate!


	21. Chapter 21: Forbidden

Chapter 21: Forbidden

The more she thought about it, the more she blushed.

_That day as the towel lay on the floor, she fought to regain composure as he hugged her to himself, insisting that she heard him out… _

She did, and it was no mistake. Cagalli's heart was beating so fast she thought she would die. It was strange, and overwhelming. And when she thought of him, and of all month and the half spent together, an odd, warm yet foreign sensation would take over, overflowing from the depths of her chest. Seemingly wanting to be liberated and she was worried she might simply burst forth into song like those princesses in cheesy Fairy tales. Sometimes she did not feel as if she was large enough to contain it, she just…_felt for him_…

_Him alone._

Then rational takes over.

_He is dangerous_; he is one who had been trained to murder in cold blood. Unlike Cagalli who has held a gun but never killed.

Cagalli knew that one day, his own benevolent nature would kill him. One day, he would decide to sacrifice himself if the need was great enough. One day, he would give his life to a worthy cause. It will be noble, and unselfish death that might mark the end of a war; but it would hurt those who loved him all the same.

_Military idiot. _

She just felt like seeing him now. So she hopped off down the bend in the corridor where their room is.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"_I've always liked you." Athrun blinked in surprise. The girl was part of the bridge crew from Eternal, crowned beauty queen on the Eternal too. Though partly (correction- mainly) for her figure. (Lacus is prettiest, of course.)_

_She was wearing make up and a nice petite black dress. Any man will not remain unmoved, but Athrun was not interested._

"…_I'm from Zaft." He replied, not knowing what else to say._

"_But I like you!" she cried, "Don't you feel anything?"_

_Athrun shook his head slightly in a mildly confused manner._

'_Am I supposed to?' _

"_I don't even know your name."_

_The girl started crying in earnest, and Athrun groaned inwardly, this is the thing that scares him to most. He hates to make girls cry. He placed his hand on her shoulder gingerly and stuttered, "Hey…! Miss."_

_The girl took the liberty then to lean onto his shoulder, and cried into his uniform._

"_I've always loved your eyes…" The girl said again, and Athrun almost rolled his eyes while he uttered stiffly, "Thank you."_

_At last Athrun took her gently by the shoulders and spoke those merciless words._

"…_I already have someone I like. Don't waste your time on me."_

_A stunned look was registered on the girls' tear-streaked face as he continued mercilessly, "You're a Natural, I'm a Coordinator."_

"_She's a Natural too!" She screamed, seemingly losing control. "I'm sure I'm prettier, she's not worthy of you!"_

_Athrun felt his blood pressure rise, it was plain who she was talking about. But Athrun answered coldly, his anger plain and boring holes into the walls. "So what if you are pretty?" _

_The girl drew a surprised gasp and she gripped the front of his uniform more tightly. _

"_You're prettier." Athrun replied sarcastically, forcibly prying her invasive hands off his chest. "But you better watch your tongue." He turned and walked away as she shouted, shame and anger pouring out of every syllabus. "You think she's so great? She isn't good enough for you!"_

_Athrun paused, for that was the something etched deepest in his heart. Not that he ever thought that Cagalli was not good enough, but he hated it when the females who were closest to him get verbally abused. The girl continued the verbal onslaught relentlessly._

"_I know she's a princess, but that doesn't mean anything else!"_

_Athrun spun to face her, eying her dangerously. It was taking all his self-control to stop himself from slapping her. She did not sense the tension in his muscles as she continued._

"_She isn't even a real leader, she just happen to inherit the name! She won't be able to accomplish anything for Orb. The two of you can never be together!" _

"_Shut up." He said coldly, he hadn't remembered being this angry in a long time. And the girl staggered backwards as if hit by a physical blow, her pretty face distorted by anger and shame. _

_He turned again, and this time he stomped away without looking back. _

_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

"Athrun." She asked, and was glad to find him right where she wanted him, in the observatory. He turned to look at her as she said slyly. "I ,heard, that."

"Heard what?" He asked, obviously trying to hide his alarm.

"You telling the girl to shut up."

He averted her gaze and asked, "How much do you know?"

"Nothing." She admitted as she sat down, "…except that you rejected her"

"Is that important to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" She exclaimed, "Of course not! Do I look like someone who is so insecure? So… jealous?"

He nodded frankly.

She straightened, and glared at him. The staring match lasted for several seconds, and ended in a jiffy, she sighed.

"Yea…I am." She admitted, "It's just…You told her off so harshly."

Athrun looked at her with mild interest, waiting for her to continue. "But you never heard what she said." He stated plainly, a slight flush coming to his face.

The truth was, Cagalli heard everything. And knew that he was furious, she was almost glad at him for defending her in such a way. He would probably stay angry for quite a while.

_Let that poor bridge crew never cross his path ever again_.

But insecurity surged forth, and seemed to swell in her chest, filling it with an endless void.

'_But…I wonder if I'll be on the receiving end next time. One day…if I made you very, very angry…will you walk away like that? Will you walk out of my life? Are we…'_

She gazed at him longingly.

'…_Never meant to be together…?'_

Cagalli did not ask, because she did not know how to and not bring herself to do so. Furthermore, she did not know how to accept a 'Yes' for an answer. Fear welled in her heart, overwhelming her thoughts and clouded her perception with thoughts so depressing that she refused to entertain them. The truth is, she never wanted Athrun to leave. And will not know how to handle it if he chose to.

She marveled once again at how she could feel so closely bonded to this one boy after knowing him for merely a few months. That just the thought of him leaving her was too much to bear. She felt like Juliet, and once she thought the story was stupid and cliché. _How can anyone feel so much for one person? How can a moment feel like a lifetime?_

Now she was forced to eat her words.

He stood up then, and swept the moisture off an area on his uniform in a way that suggests he found it distasteful. Cagalli felt the emptiness beside her that was once occupied by his person, and the fear solidified and stabbed at her.

Involuntarily her hand reached out, wanting to find his. Afraid that the next second he will vanish. Her hand sailed through the gap in slow motion, and it felt as if the very air was slowing her down.

_She managed to grab his sleeve._

He turned back and looked at her with a mixture of pondering eyes and slightly creased eyebrows.

"I…I have something…" she started as she bit her lip, but did not what to say.

_How should she explain a fear that she herself did not understand?_

She looked at him helplessly, as if pleading for him to explain in her stead; to understand the cocktail of emotions that was flooding through her veins.

"Cagalli?"

"…Don't…" she uttered. "Don't ever leave me!" she blurted out, and then realized how childish she sounded.

He was apparently surprise and looked at her thoughtfully, as if weighing her outburst. Suddenly he caught her right hand, and knelt down beside her smartly, like someone waiting to be knighted. The contact was warm, and yearning. And all her insecurities seemed to dissipate in that instant, she felt her cheeks crawl with heat and she stiffened a little. Watching him, feeling the thrill as his thumb stroked delicately up and down her fingers, and his beautiful green eyes gazed into hers.

_Her thoughts were occupied by him and him alone._

"Don't leave me."

He smiled at her, in a way that caused her heart to weep. Then he lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand lightly. It did not feel like a kiss at all, it felt like an apology.

"My Princess." He greeted, "Forgive me, I can't promise that."

_Why? _

She wanted to ask, but knew that there was no point in that. She understood, she just did not want to believe. Her heart suddenly felt like lead in her chest, and she gazed at him helplessly as she insisted, "Please."

He shook his head again, more helplessly than before. Refusing to make a promise he knew he cannot keep.

He turned and sat down at her knee. He looked comfortable and suave as he did that. And to Cagalli it was an answer, but not enough. He did not speak for a very long time, and as usual, both of them just sat in silence, gazing at the stars. As if desperately longing for the vast infinity to come whisk them away from the war. They were alone together, and it made her feel safe and sad at the same time.

Slowly, he lay his head on her lap; in a manner that she found infinitely endearing. Her hand reached hesitantly to touch his head, and then stroked and combed through his soft, midnight blue hair. It felt good, it felt real. It felt like he was there beside her. She watched, savouring every momentas the dark, smooth strands sieved through the spaces between her digits.

She managed a smile, and the tip of her finger landed on his ear, and she slowly traced down the curve. He figeted a little, and whispered in concealed delight, "It tickles."

Cagalli laughed, resisting the urge to start tickling him. Athrun closed his eyes for a little while, and Cagalli suddenly realized he was tired. She felt her heart flutter in delight; for he had chosen her as his refuge when he was weary, and not the company of another. He blinked bearily for a few more times, fighting sleep like a child. She urged him silently to hurry, for she the propects of watching him were too precious to pass even for a moment.

She stopped herself at this point, chiding herself for thinking like a pervert.

His breathing was becoming smoother and more even, and the pace gradually slowed to a gentle and lovely lullaby. His eyelids slipped shut, and Cagalli could feel him relaxing slowly, and used her legs as his pillow.

"Am I that boring that you always fall asleep when you're with me?" She teased as she continued touching his hair. It earned an unexpectedly, small and sly smile from him. And at that moment he seemed trully content, to be lying there on her lap; and rest.

"Cagalli..." He said without opening his eyes.

"Yea?"

"You're so soft and warm." He whispered, and he drifted off slowly. Cagalli was not sure whether he was complimenting her or she was gaining weight, but she grinned, though she knew that he cannot see. It did not matter, her grin came from her heart. Athrun is so close, and ...

She hooked strands of his midnight blue hair behind his ear with her little finger, and leaned forward, wanting to kiss his cheek.

And at the most untimely moment, Cagalli's stomach growled.

Athrun opened his eyes and looked astonished as he got up to stare at her.

She did not know what to say as she looked back, then looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks were crawling with heat. She cursed herself (particularly her stomach) inwardly for spoiling the most beautiful moment. She was _this_ close! Even her stomach had to prevent her from doing what she wanted.

"I think..." She managed to say somewhat dejectedly as he continued staring, "I'm hungry."

He gazed at her bearily, for quite some time, as if trying to collect himself, then laughed, "I know." And stood up as he formally stretched out a guiding hand, "Princess. Let's go have dinner."

She smiled, and placed her hand in his, "…Okay."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nothing to this chapter, just sweet, stickly-gluey-mushy kind of sweet.

"Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Both Cagalli and Athrun know that they can never be together, but forbidden fruits always taste the sweetest. And even if one day she has to let go of his hand, let today not be the day.

Today, they have dinner together.

Haha.

Ming


	22. Chapter 22: Bed, set, go!

Chapter 22: Bed, set, GO!

Cagalli came, sank quietly onto the bed behind him and gave a huge sigh of relief. He merely studied her; her un-glam and un-ladylike posture -and gave a small smile.

Cagalli would never pretend to express anything other than what she was really feeling, just to make others feel a little less uneasy. And at the moment her body-language told him that she was totally exhausted.

"I'm sooo tired." She muttered irritably as she propped her bare, moist feet that smelt just-washed up on the opposing bed.

"What happened?" Athrun asked, looking up from his work on the terminal, though his hands continued typing.

"Kira asked for help with some 'Light chores', and I actually agreed. It was the stupidest decision in my life!" She was getting worked up. "I spent the last hour carrying so many crates of supplies to and fro, I thought my back would break!"

As if just to emphasize her point, she wriggled her toes and Athrun saw an unmistakable grimace.

"Hurts?"

She nodded apologetically. "And…I haven't finished…" Her face fell as she sighed again, "I have to go back in thirty minutes to finish it up."

"I wish I could help." Athrun replied earnestly.

It was true that he had never been allowed to participate in the re-supplying process. And he understood that it was part of preventing sabotage, they prbably will not enlist his help even if they are disgustingly short-handed.

But the truth labeled him constantly as 'the enemy'. Mostly, he would not have minded to be left out of manual labour, but seeing his friends working hard, yet being unable to alleviate even a small portion of their burden made him somewhat furious with himself.

He looked away, knowing he could not really do anything for Cagalli, or Kira, and feeling ashamed of it.

Cagalli seemed to sense his train of thought, even though she could not possibly have seen his face. For the next moment she came close enough to rest her chin in his shoulder; and wrapped her arms around his person. The fingers that had been moving across the keyboard stopped as he gave a small, involuntary gasp. His heart sped, and he could feel a blush coming to his cheeks as Cagalli pressed against him from behind.

"It's okay." She whispered, her voice was low, sweet and inviting. "We can take care of ourselves. Everything is alright."

He dropped his head lower, not knowing what else to reply.

"So relax." She said as she smiled, and kneaded his shoulder with her jaw. It was ticklish, and Athrun suddenly had a very good idea.

"Cagalli, you know. There's a very good method for de-stressing that people commonly use."

Her eyebrows raised a little, and she was intrigued, "Really. What would it be?"

He turned to look at her and smiled in a small, mischievous way. "I'll show you."

She was amused. "…Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"The bed, lie down." He said as he got up, and arranged the pillows such that Cagalli could settle down comfortably in a half-sitting position.

She complied hesitantly, a little fearful, yet a little more curious.

"Erm, Athrun. Lying down here helps me…distress…?"

He nodded fervently, and swiftly unfastened the Velcro on his red uniform and took it off, Cagalli was visibly alarmed. And she gazed at him with a slight blush and questioned, "What did you do that for?"

He raised his elegant eyebrows for a moment, "It'll get in the way." He replied in a matter-of-factly way as he folded it neatly and placed it aside.

"…Clothes…will get in the way?!" She asked uncertainly. "Erm...Athrun, I'm not so sure about this..."

"It'll be okay." he assured her quickly and advanced towards her…

"Let's do this."

"What? Now?!"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kira was searching for Cagalli, he had been trying so hard to keep either Athrun or Cagalli busy such that they will not get a chance to be alone with each other. And he had been so successful till twenty minutes ago, when under her continuous protests, he gave Cagalli a break.

Cagalli probably went to look for someone she could complain to.

_So much for the isolation plan. _

He was outside their dormitory, and strangely Lacus was there. She was leaning towards the door with a thoughtful expression, and she gestured for him to come closer.

His mouth felt dry as he did. And he heard sounds from within the door that confirmed his belief - _leaving his sister with Athrun was a BAD thing. _

_Athrun, harder!_

_Any harder and it will start hurting._

_I don't care, I didn't know you are so good at this!_

Athrun laughed.

_Higher._

_Like this?_

A pause. And a sigh of affectionate pleasure.

_How about this?_

Cagalli did not reply.

Kira could not stand the suspense any longer, he had to rescue his sister. He knocked on the door, "ATHRUN!! STOP IT!"

He retrieved his card key from his pocket and swiped the card reader at a speed that was not known even to himself. And he ran in the moment the door opened.

"Cagalli!"

Athrun looked at him in surprise, and Kira stopped and stared. The scene was not what he envisioned it to be.

Even though both of them are on the bed, both his friend and sister were still fully clothed. Cagalli's foot was rested in towel on Athrun's lap, and he was frozen in the action of kneading a spot with his elbow. And overall, he looked like he was giving Cagalli a foot massage.

For the next half minute, no one spoke, and all four occupants remained exactly where they are. It even seems as if the air in the room has become still.

Lacus started giggling behind Kira, as Cagalli gave Kira the sweetest smile she could muster, one that threatened to kill. He gulped, and his heart froze in its place.

_Oh no._

"Kira…"

"Erm, okay." Athrun complied, all too serenely. Apparently he had no idea what all three of them were thinking just minutes ago, and how misleading their conversation sounded...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I can't think of a better title for this chapter, it had to be something lewd. Though I think that our main character, Mr Athrun Zala is a little to innocent for his own good...(He's still cute.)

_Please wait while Cagalli pounds Kira into a meat patty…_

To all readers!! R & R please!!

Ming


	23. Chapter 23: Caught!

Chapter 23: Caught! (Not really...)

_Athrun took in the sight in front of him, and hid himself around the corner._

_Cagalli looked very happy, and extremely excited as she leaped up a little and pecked Kira on the cheek; then shrouded him in a large, tight bear hug. _

_An awful pang of sourness hit him full in the stomach, and he realized there was an ugly side of him as well. He could not even graciously accept Cagalli showing affection to Kira; and Kira is her brother. He realized that Cagalli never actually came up to him like that just to kiss or hug him. Kira had been warning him to stay away from his sister and had worked very hard at keeping Athrun busy for the last few days. _

_Had their separation somewhat diminished the liking she had for him? _

_He left then, and found a corner to be alone (actually to sulk)._

That was where he remained two hours later. In their dormitory.

His hands worked furiously as if they have a life of their own, sliding the blade expertly between grains of wood and chipping off the excess. Wood shavings flew in all directions, but ultimately ended up on the newspaper on the ground. It was his way of venting his frustrations, if something or someone made him angry, he could pretend the carving was that person's head.

Someone knocked on the door, and the person is definitely not Kira.

_Who could it be?_

She came in. But he must be hallucinating, the door was locked.

He knew she was looking at him, but did not look up, did not react in any way that told her he was aware of her presence. It felt like just the thing she deserved. She sat down on the bed beside him, and he inched away, deliberately turning the other direction so that he need not stare at her knee as he worked.

"What's up with you?" She questioned casually, and he felt his blood pressure rise as he replied a little too quickly, "Nothing."

The wood shavings started flying a little faster.

"Athrun…"

"What."

"You're behaving strangely today. Are you sure you're alright?"

_No I'm not, I'm just hurt…_

He realized in alarm that one of her hands had come towards his forehead; he dodged the hand and moved further. He sensed her frowning at him as he turned his attention insistently back to the woodwork at hand. Strangely it felt good, it felt like revenge. The wood shavings were keeping her at bay as she glared at him.

"Athrun!" she shouted irately, grabbing his left hand which was holding the knife. He was afraid he might injure her unintentionally, and quickly yanked his hand away and switched it to the other hand, which is further away from her.

"Careful." He warned in a low voice.

"Stop ignoring me!" She snapped, "You've been at it for the past few days and I'm really getting angry!"

He did not know how to defend himself, and felt that he did not need to explain. So he chose to ignore her futher. And this time she reached again to grab both his hands, she was literally pouncing on him and he warded her off. Then the next part was messy, he saw a flurry of golden hair and for a moment he was not sure what he was cutting. After that he saw something fly past his face, followed swiftly by a stinging sensation beneath his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you!" He snapped as he gave her a hard stare, but she seemed oblivious to his seething anger as she stared at his face.

"Bleeding…" she whispered in horror.

He frowned, and touched the part where the skin stung; his fingers came away bloody. He blinked, surprised.

All the tension in the room dissipated in the instant she caught his sideburns and hooked it behind his ear. He felt her fingers moving delicately across his face, careful not to touch the broken skin. Heat started clawing at his cheeks and he lightly brushed her hand away. After that he wiped roughly at the site.

"It's okay, it will stop after a while..."

"I'll go get a first aid kit!!" She exclaimed as she dashed out of the room, leaving him to feel somewhat guilty.

He could not believe he was stupid enough that he actually injured himself, and now Cagalli is genuinely worried.

He sighed, and cursed his own clumsiness as he laid the unfinished woodwork down on the table.

But before he have had time to properly blame and beat himself up, Cagalli had rushed back in with a white box. She dumped in on the bed and took out cotton wool and said, "Let me see."

"I'll do it myself..." Athrun replied hurriedly, hoping that he could somehow redeem the situation.

She made a face that showed somewhere between amusement and amazement.

"You can't see your own face."

_Great. Nice going Zala. _

She worked swiftly to disinfect the wound, and she parted his collar to reach it. She was so close by that he couldn't help staring at her as she did. She's beautiful. Her face was just inches away, and her brows knitted together.

"It's just a small wound…" Athrun suddenly felt the need to reassure her, but her frown deepened. And he could feel her breath blowing onto his neck.

"It's on your face!"

"…So?"

"What if it leaves a scar?"

"Even if it does, no one can see it." He justified, she smiled a mirthless smile that told her she knew something that he doesn't.

"What?"

"You're very handsome."

The frank statement made him very glad and a little uncomfortable. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew that he was probably blushing. And he realized Cagalli's expression revealed a mixture of happiness and annoyance. Athrun knew instinctively he had to stop himself or she'll start laughing.

"Erm, you have to stop blushing or the bleeding won't stop."

_It's not really my fault that I'm blushing…_

"I don't want a scar on your face."

"Hmph." He turned away in embarrassment.

Cagalli smiled in amazement as the boy averted her gaze.

"Athrun, you were jealous of something."

"What?" He asked incredulously . "Me?"

She had finished putting the plaster on the wound and faced him squarely. "Com' on, tell me."

"I wasn't." He insisted. But he refused to meet her gaze as he said it.

_Ah, worst liar in ten miles radius._

"Kira?"

He drew a sharp breath and turned to stare at her.

_**Bullseye.**_

"He's my brother."

"I know…" He acknowledge apologetically, in a hollow and small sort of voice. "I'm just…well…"

"Not use to me hugging him?" She completed the sentence for Athrun. He looked away, feeling more and more like he was the one at fault. She laughed.

"And do you wonder why?"

"…Cause he's your brother?" Athrun answered, it was worth a try.

"Only half right." She said mischievously, And flashed a card key before him, and Athrun recognized that it was their room's key. It's an offense for the boys to have possession of the girl's rooms key, and vice-versa.

"..How?" He managed.

"I took it from his pocket."

"You _stole_ from Kira?"

"…And locked the door on my way in." She replied smugly. "It's his fault for locking you up in the first place."

"He didn't lock me up."

"Not physically, I know he warned you to stay away from me, and you did because you're afraid to lose him as a friend. Am I correct?"

Athrun hesitated, then acknowledged with a miniscule nod.

"See how hard I have to work for some private time?"

"What's the use of having private time?" He said dejectedly, "Your brother will kill me if I do anything to you."

"You can't do anything, doesn't mean I can't."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He raised an eyebrow.

"I missed you." she said.

"…So do I…" He replied apologetically after a while, and his shoulders drooped a little; Cagalli could tell that he really meant it.

She smiled heartily, pleased that the boy is finally catching on. "I don't want you to ignore me."

"I don't wanna ignore you either..." He sighed as he gazed at her in a small and lonely way, and it looked as if it was taking all his self control to stop himself from going closer to her. He glanced at her hand for a while, the one that is placed on his knee. Gingerly, he took it, and held it. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. It was warm, and Cagalli liked the touch. And she looked longingly at his handsome face, and her gaze landed on his lips. And at once she realized what she had missed most about not being able to meet Athrun. It was something that she realized she had been taking for granted.

She leaned in closer, and whispered her request quietly into his ear.

His eyes widened slightly, and after a moment of hesitation he turned to look at her in wonder, and nodded as he answered weakly, "If...If you want to..."

_"...Can I kiss you?"_

She smiled at the blushing Athrun, who gazed back at her expectantly. She leaned forward, till her face was merely inches away from his, and when the tips of their noses touched; and she could feel his warm breaths stirring her bangs. Her pulse raced as she looked at him, and his emerald green eyes looked back; it was then she realized... she could not do it.

She swallowed hard.

"Athrun...Close your eyes."

"Why?"

_Because you make me nervous._

"Just do it." She demanded, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know..." Athrun whispered, giving a sly smile. "You can start elsewhere first, no one expects you to hit bullseye on the first shot."

"I...!" She started, "I don't need you to teach me..."

He hid a laugh as he replied, "Okay, and closed his eyes obediently. She bit her lip then, and closed her eyes as well, trusting her aiming skills. And slowly, she inched forward.

By some blind luck, she managed to touch his lips with hers on the first shot. She kissed him, and he kissed back. It was not a friendly kiss of friends, for though it was pure; it bellied desire and promised love.

She liked it, she liked him. Slowly and gently she shifted her position, and knelt on the bed, guiding him, pushing him onto the pillows behind such that she leaned over him. And they stayed like that for a little while.

"Cagalli..." He rasped as she pulled away, slightly winded. "…I'm sorry."

"For what…?"

"Being such a jerk just now."

"I already forgot." She replied sincerely. And her heart raced as he reached up to touch her face, gently gracing her lips with the tip of his slender fingers. His thumb rested on her cheek, stroking away strands of her hair. She looked at the beige band-aid stuck to his face, her heart wrenched. She touched the wound on his face absentmindedly, "I'm sorry too, for that."

"Not your fault." He replied shortly.

Athrun gazed at her longingly, and asked in a soft voice, "...Can we... do that again?"

She laughed and nodded, then reminded him, "Be passive."

And she kissed him again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kira scrutinized the two in front of him, narrowed his eyes. Cagalli was looking thoroughly pleased and a little sheepish whereas Athrun's cheeks were displaying a slight flush. They were standing at the door to the dormitory and looking as if the world had suddenly become a perfect place. All three remained silent, and Kira could hold himself back no longer.

"Did you do anything to her?" He asked his friend.

Athrun shook his head as he answered somewhat truthfully. "Nope…"

"Really?" He asked Cagalli in turn, who answered smugly, "Noooooo…"

A strange feeling began to rise up in her heart, and she realized she was feeling a little shy for being so bold just ten minutes ago. Now it felt as if she had forced her demands for affection right upon Athrun, and failed to find out whether it was his desire as well.

"So what did you guys do?"

"He was carving, and hurt himself." She indicated the band-aid on Athrun's face as proof, "I patched him up."

"That's it?"

"All of it." Athrun acknowledged, and Cagalli's heart sank, now she'll have to leave, and undoubtedly spend the night wondering about how Athrun feels about this whole affair.

But he exclaimed as he pointed down the corridor, "Isn't that Lacus?"

"Where?" Kira said and as he turned excitedly, Athrun did the unexpected.

He squeezed her hand, and before she had time to comprehend what happened, he pecked her lightly on the lips. And managed to stand back at his original position just as Kira turned back, annoyed. "I don't see her."

"I thought I saw someone with pink hair…" Athrun put on his best innocent and confused face as she looked on in disbelief, "I must have been mistaken. And Kira, you left your key in our room."

Cagalli was careful not to show the surprise on her face.

_When had Athrun taken the key from her?_

Kira laughed in a small way, his suspisions redirected, and as the boys turned to reenter their room, Athrun deliberately hung back a little. Only to wink at Cagalli and placed a finger on his lips. She reciprocated the action, understanding the idea.

_This will be our little secret._

_She found herself giggling uncontrollably everytime she thought back of this particular night. _

_oooooooooooooooo_

_Haha. Hi everyone, I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! This is chapter 23, ne._

_I'm gonna end this story soon._

_So please R &R._

_Ming_


	24. Chapter 24:Best friends

Chapter 24: Best friends

It is past 12 midnight, and naturally it is well past their bedtime. But Athrun and Kira both just had supper on earth with the crew, and are not quite ready to sleep. So, they did something they have not done in a long, long time.

"Athrun, I have a surprise."

Athrun, whose hands were behind his head on the pillow, turned slightly to look at his best friend. He did not question.

"Earth product?" He guessed.

"You're right!!" And with a flourish, he fished out a packet of chilli flavoured potato chips from the shopping bag, "Ta-daaa!!"

Athrun was amused. They haven't had junk food in a long while, Lacus strictly forbids it. And it does not help that Ramius has pretty much the same attitude towards 'non-nutritious foostuffs'.

"Your favorite brand," Athrun noted as he flipped himself over excitedly, and is lying on his stomach instead.

"Of course." Kira said as he sat down on his own bed across from Athrun's, opened the packet and started munching. Then offered it to Athrun.

"You know." Kira began. "It's been nearly two months since the last battle…and I'm almost getting use to this temporary peace. It's rather…nice. Isn't it."

Athrun didn't reply, first because he was chewing, second because he did not know how. He thought about it, and realized it was not 'nice' at all.

Sure, everyone may look like they are goofing around, still having plays and arm wrestling competitions. Still laughing and teasing each other. But deep down he knew, there was always fear, there was always apprehension, there was always the inability to relax. People cannot forget, people cannot pretend that the danger was nowhere near. And if this keeps up, people will go crazy from anticipation. Anticipation of death.

"Athrun…?" Kira asked, as if sensing that Athrun had withdrawn to himself.

"It's nice…that no one around us is dying." Athrun replied uncertainly after a while.

Kira pursed his lips, and ate another potato chip.

"…You sound like an old man."

Athrun smiled a little.

"For your information, old man still likes this brand of potato chips."

"I thought so." Kira beamed boyishly, and he looked several years younger, Athrun felt his heart wrench. For this is what he has done to his friend, forcing him to become older, to become mature…

_To become a killer._

"Athrun…What's the matter?"

He turned away, not wanting Kira to see the pain that shown plainly in his eyes. "Nothing." He lied.

Athrun realized that the war, in the matter of months, had stripped Kira of his boyhood, his freedom, and in time, perhaps, his life.

_And Athrun was the pair of hands that fate had used._

"Kira."

"Hmmm?"

"I…" He stopped.

Kira did not rush him, but waited patiently, knowing that Athrun will finish his sentence eventually.

With a small sigh, those words that he had meant to say since they met again after their one and only genuine attempt to murder each other; finally left his lips. He knew that if he were to perish in the final battle, he'll be shouting these words in the cockpit in his last few moments and hoping that Kira will hear; then he'll curse himself for not saying it earlier, while he still had the chance.

_For people who might not have a tomorrow, they have to learn to do everything today. Fear is not a reason to procrastinate. _

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Kira started, then seemed to stop himself to think. And as if he knew exactly what Athrun was talking about, he smiled in a small and tired manner, so ill-befitting of his age.

"I…Me too."

Athrun gazed at his friend blearily.

"I wanted to kill you." Kira admitted, his smile now bitter and his words laced thick with irony. He did not look at Athrun.

"…I really, really wanted to shoot you, to destroy you. I wanted to make you suffer." Then he turned to catch Athrun's gaze. "I wanted to make you die like Tolle."

"And I wanted to shred you into confetti, like you did to Nicol. But……I'm kinda glad…I failed to do so."

"Same here. So, I'm sorry too."

Kira stretched out a hand, "Let's shake on it. Then it's all behind us."

"Athrun half-frowned in amusement, "May I have your other hand, and not this greasy, orange one?"

Kira chuckled as he withdrew the hand, "Can't believe you caught that."

"Kira…I've been thinking."

"Hmm?"

"If anything untoward should happen to me…"

"Wait a second," Kira protested, "Untoward? You really sound like an old man."

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right." Kira repeated, "Untoward?"

Athrun took a deep breath, and let it out.

"…Bury me in PLANTs, beside my mother."

The sentence hang in the air for half a heartbeat.

Kira stopped munching, in fact, he just froze. Then in slow motion, he turned to look at Athrun.

"…Athrun?"

Athrun looked away, he did not want to see Kira's grief-stricken face.

"I…can never return home…for as long as I'm alive…" He whispered, mostly to himself, "…as long as my father is alive." He added, then forced himself to turn towards Kira, "If I can't live there, And I…well, just in case…"

"Just in case?" Kira finally mustered the wit to reply, "You make it sound like its okay!"

"What's okay?"

"You! Untoward!" Kira repeated, "It's not okay."

"Since when do you get to decide that?" Athrun mused.

"Listen to me, you're not going to die young. You're going to marry, have as many kids as you can afford and live till you're ninety two."

"Now you tell fortunes." Athrun replied, unconvinced, then after a moments thought, he added in an undertone. "Why ninety two?"

"Cause I'll live till ninety one."

Athrun couldn't help it, he laughed. Kira, as if encouraged by it, sat up straight and continue his saga.

"And when I'm ninety one, old and senile, I'll hold Lacus's hand and watch the sunset on a field of lavender, where our children and grandchildren and little Haros and Toris play."

"Cool. And then what?" Athrun replied patronizingly.

"Then I'll ask her…" Kira deliberately coughed a few times, deepened his voice and turned to the invisible Lacus beside him and asked.

"'Obaachan. *cough, cough* How many children do we have?' And she'll go, 'Ojiichan, you're so forgetful, we have 15.'"

Athrun's eyes widened with a soft gasp, "15?!" He exclaimed in utter disbelief, "Honestly, does Lacus look like a child-bearing machine to you?"

Kira smiled sheepishly and said, "Wait, wait, there's more." Then he deepened his voice again and entered the old-man mode.

"'How many grandchildren do we have?' and she'll answer, '83'"

Athrun laughed harder.

"Then I'll ask, 'Dear, I've one last very important question, please answer before we part." He paused, and waited. Athrun took the bait.

"And what would that be?"

"Guess." Kira said as he waved a potato chip in his face.

Athrun pretended to think hard, "…Do you love me?"

Kira shook his head, and swung the potato chip like a music conductor.

"I'll ask her, 'Who are you?'"

Athrun cracked, he laughed like he has never done in a long while. Kira did the same, and he turned to Athrun and asked, "Who are you?" Then laughed harder.

"Stop it." Athrun protested.

"What?" Kira asked innocently, "I'm giving the great old Athrun Zala stomach cramps?"

Still laughing, Athrun kicked Kira in the ankle, and Kira kicked him back. After a flurry of playful blows both of them leaned back and laughed.

"But Kira…"

"What?"

"I was serious."

"Serious about?"

"Wanting to be buried in PLANTs"

"Of course, you can count on me. But under one condition."

Athrun did not expect that, and he was genuinely curious. "…What?"

Kira turned to look at Athrun in the eye, and said gravely. "…You have to be ninety two."

Athrun gave up, he tried to act angry, he tried to act stern, but apparently nothing can make Kira take him seriously tonight. So he complied with Kira's nonsense. "And what if I die young? Am I to rot on the sidewalks?"

Kira continued, "You're not going to die young. You are going to populate the earth with little Athruns and Cagallis."

"Little…Athruns…and Cagallis." For the very first time in his life, Athrun stammered as his eyes widened slightly, beginning to understanding exactly what Kira meant. And after he did, his thoughts processes stopped. And blood rushed to his face, he turned away awkwardly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He muttered under his breath. Kira smiled in a brotherly manner and continued, "You do."

Athrun did, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. And after a while, he sighed, and buried his face as he said, "I don't even knows what she wants…"

"What do you mean?"

Athrun remained silent, come to think of it. He knew little of what Cagalli wants in the future, maybe because he never thinks about what he wants. In the first place, he could never assume that he have a future to plan on. He just can't, its privilege reserved for those who finished university and work a 9 to 5 job, then go home and make babies.

"Athrun…?"

"……I don't know…" He shook his head.

_I just don't know…_

_Murderers have no future._

Then Kira screamed.

"What?!" Athrun said, alarmed. He hadn't quite heard Kira produce a sound like that since they were nine. Kira leapt off the bed and was sweeping an area on his shirt quite fervently, all the while screaming. Then something black fell off the fabric and landed on the bed.

"What's that?" Athrun asked. His eyes following the black mass that crawled around in circles then finally found refuge under the sheets.

"Cockroach!!" Kira recovered enough to yell at last. "Kill it, kill it!!"

"Now?" Athrun questioned with a frown.

"YES!!"

Athrun sighed, and stared at the bump now zipping around under the Kira's blanket. With a flash, his palm enclosed over the bump and gripped a fistful of blanket, then when he was sure the bug was trapped in the center, he tightened his hold. And he could feel a satisfying crack when the exoskeleton gave under the pressure.

They remained still for a moment or two. Then Kira inched forward tentatively.

"Is it dead…?"

Athrun lifted his fist with the blanket towards Kira-who took two steps back nervously- and replied, "Wanna check?"

"NO!" Kira said as he warded Athrun's hand away like a fly.

Athrun chuckled, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Both of them looked at the brownish region on the bed, where cockroach insides had landed on.

"Wait for housekeeping?"

"Who will probably come by only tomorrow morning."

"Then where are you gonna sleep tonight? There is only one bed…" Athrun questioned as he let go of the soiled blanket.

Unanimously, their gaze landed on the other bed in the room, which belonged to Athrun.

Kira widened his beautiful purple eyes, and pleaded Athrun silently.

"We're sixteen years old…" Athrun said in disbelief.

"I know."

"It'll be a tight fit."

"I know."

"And if anyone finds out, particularly Cagalli. I'll kill you, then kill myself. Then there will be no chance of populating the earth with little Athruns and Cagallis anymore."

Kira looked away, as if seriously considering the consequences of that. Then nodded and said. "I know."

Athrun sighed, and gave a small smile. "Then, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Athrun-sama!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's wash up and get to sleep. I'm tired."

Ooo

"Lacus!" Cagalli thrilled as she flashed the cardkey in front of her friend's face. "Look at this!!"

"Hmm? This room is…" Lacus frowned as she strained a little to see the room number. "It's their room…!" she exclaimed in realization. "How did you get that?"

"It's against regulations, but when we went off the ship this got someone to make a spare."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how my brother is…" Cagilli replied quietly, "I think…"

"Hmm?" Lacus asked expectantly.

"He wants to see me more often…" Cagalli said shyly.

"I bet he does." Lacus replied, smiling like an angel.

"Really…?I think I'll go visit right now…"

"They might be in the middle of something…" Lacus said thoughtfully as Cagalli hopped off the bed and went to the door.

"Then I might see something interesting!" She replied, and was off.

Ooo

Athrun was drifting off, lying beside Kira. Kira wondered aloud.

"What if we are discovered?"

Athrun was already half asleep, and frowned as he muttered a straightforward reply."…They'll think we're homo."

"We won't be discovered, right?"

A longer pause. "......The door is locked." He said irately.

"No one else has a spare, right?"

Athrun frowned in concentration, a piece of important information was nagging at him from the back of his head. And he tried to recall, but he just couldn't remember why there was a reason to worry. And finally, he gave up concentrating and replied adamantly.

"No one……"

Then the door slipped open.

Athrun was woken up by the familiar screaming of a girl.

Ooooooooooooooo

Hey pple, Merry Christmas!! This chapter was written last minute and meant to be a present for you guys, before the ending. It was scheduled to be released on Christmas day itself, but I was late. Boxing day present then…

I wrote this chapter at first to depict the brotherly relationship between Athrun and Kira. I've always wanted to write about the two of them. Don't worry, I won't turn this story in yaoi, even though they are caught sleeping together.

Oh no... no more little Athruns and Cagallis…

Till chapter next!!

Ming


	25. Chapter 25: I am not a XXX

Chapter 25: I am not a XXX

"Cagalli." Athrun called as the girl in front him ran on faster and faster, he had to jog to keep up. Then he started running down the corridor. He caught her wrist within four steps.

"Can you hear me out?"

She turned to glare and him, and her stare made his blood run cold.

It was the first time he was actually afraid of a girl.

It was not just _a glare_, it was _the glare_; one that promised to kill him conveniently when the opportunity arises. And purely out of the instinct of self preservation, his hand had released her. She tore her wrist out of his grasp in the blink of an eye and stomped on wordlessly.

"…Cagalli!" He called once again once he recovered his composure. He gave chase, telling himself that no matter what Cagalli threatens him with this time, he will not back off. Even if she threatened to incinerate him on the spot, he must find a chance to explain himself.

It was all a mistake, and Cagalli needed to know. It didn't help that Kira had sworn Athrun to secrecy regarding the cockroach-phobia of his, (chances are…he did not want Lacus to know. Hence Athrun had to find a way to explain; he did not want Cagalli to hate him.)

"Shut up!" she snapped. The comment stung.

"What's wrong with you?" Athrun replied somewhat calmly, gradually losing patience as people on the corridor overheard Cagalli yelling.

"Nothing!!" She screamed, "…just the fact that you were sleeping with my brother last night!"

It was early morning, there weren't many people already up and about. But several people overheard, and gasped, others widened their eyes in shock.

_Oh, great. _

"I didn't sleep with Kira." He said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep his voice low.

"I know what I saw."

"You are mistaken."

"I am not mistaken." She glowered at him with equal ferocity. "You have no idea how it feels when I walked in and saw the two of you…"

"I have no issues with you bunking in with Lacus." He retorted sourly.

"Girls are alright, but you and Kira are both guys!"

"What's the difference?!"

"IT's…WRONG! It's disturbing!" She snapped, as she stepped into her room and turned around to warn Athrun, "Go away or I will kill you."

Then she slammed the door shut.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Athrun sighed, hugging himself.

Several minutes had passed. But he did not want to leave, yet he did not want to stand alone at to door either.

_He wanted to have Cagalli believe him. _

He leaned his forehead on the door to her room gingerly, trying a different approach.

"Cagalli."

There was no response. Of course there wasn't. Only his breaths bounced back at him.

"Cagalli?" He raised his voice a little, trying to ensure she can hear him.

"It's not like what you think…"

Still no response, and he wondered if she was listening to his voice.

"…There was a cockroach." He said quietly.

He could feel a weight land on the door, leaning slightly to his side, as if someone had pressed her ear against the door and was listening intently.

Athrun hid a smile.

"It died on Kira's bed… he told me to kill it." He recounted unenthusiastically, if anyone else found out he had spilled the beans willingly, he would be so dead.

He could hear muffled chuckles from the other side of the door, and a small, muffled 'figures'.

He went on.

"And he didn't dare to sleep on that bed. So…I allowed him to bunk with me."

He looked at the door now, imagining Cagalli looking at him through the door.

"Don't be mad at me." He whispered. A moment passed, then two. He could hear his own heart beat quicken.

"I'm not gay." He added in an undertone, the sentence sounded laughable even to his own ears. He took a few deep breaths, trying to somewhat calm his hammering heart. And he braced himself, he was about to say the words meant for Cagalli's ears alone.

He wanted to confess his feelings…he wanted to tell her how he feels, if that will make her trust him again. He wanted to let her know that she was the only one special to him.

A blush crept up his cheeks unceremoniously, he could feel the heat on his face, and he let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Cagalli…"

He hesitated a little more, considering backing out. He bit his lip.

"…I…"

He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

" Cagalli, I …"

The door slipped open.

Athrun backed off, his eyes widened with shock.

Lacus stood there. She smiled sweetly at him. Then asked, "Where is he?"

Mindlessly, still flabbergasted, Athrun actually answered, "Cafeteria."

Lacus gave him a brief nod of thanks, then walked off.

Cagalli's head appeared at the door. A bemused expression on her face.

"Kira's gonna be so happy."

Athrun did not reply her, he just glared at her, his face redder than before. Cagalli glanced at him, tilted her head and questioned.

"What's wrong?"

"……"

"Athrun?"

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"What didn't you tell me there was someone else in the room?!" He barely managed to stop himself from yelling. "And of all people, Lacus!"

She lifted one elegant eyebrow.

"This is our dormitory?" she retorted sarcastically.

Athrun shook his head, then turned to stalk off.

"Wait!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Why are you angry? I should be angry."

"Let go."

"No." she grabbed his hand tighter, "You haven't finished your sentence."

"What?"

"I want to hear what you were trying to say. Before Lacus went out."

"…I have nothing to say." He said irately, and he began to walk away again.

The moment happened so fast.

Swiftly, a pair of arms slipped through the space between each side of his body and his arm, and pulled him towards her. Her hands then wrapped snugly about his waist, and squeezed. He could feel her head pressing on the space between his shoulder blades, her warm and soft cheek against his uniform. And the most curious sensation of all, was the softest part of her person gently caress the small of his back.

He let out a soft gasp; involuntarily. His body stiffened. Blood rushed to his face, and some other places.

"Don't be angry."

_How could he still be angry, his mind is totally blank now. _

He let out a shaky sigh.

"Athrun?"

She had effectively and completely disarmed him, this girl.

"Let go." He said softly, still not looking at her.

She shook her head.

He wanted to scream.

_Doesn't she know what she was doing to him? _

He was afraid he'll just give in to the impulse to do something he will definitely regret later. And at the moment it is the urge to push her in and lock the door.

"…You should really be more careful around me." He said resignedly. Knowing that she will probably ignore his request till kingdom comes, just because she is stubborn enough.

_Especially when she is so close…_

"You make yourself sound like some beast." She mused, snuggling dangerously close to him.

He turned to peek at her over his shoulder.

"I'm a guy."

"I know…"

"No, you don't know." His reply was instantaneous, and he wriggled away from her embrace. And he held her by her shoulders, trying to put a little distance between their bodies to give himself space to think though he knew he was blushing like crazy.

"…You don't how difficult it is to stay away from you now."

Curiously, a small smile lit up her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Seeing her grin, he felt himself relaxing.

"You have any idea what just conspired when Lacus overheard?"

"Hmm. No."

"Kira is going to kill me."

"What's new?"

"True." He conceded.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to let go of me now?"

"……I don't want to."

"Huh?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"You are so hard to catch."

She chuckled, "Alright, I'll stay put. Promise."

Athrun looked at her suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well…" Tentatively, he released her shoulders, eying her movements suspiciously all the time.

"What?"

"…Apologize."

"I will if you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"The things you wanted to say before."

Athrun hid a gasp.

_She hasn't forgotten._

"I want to hear." She said insistently, and gazed into his eyes. He turned away guardedly, biting his lip. She followed, placing herself in the center of his line of vision once more. "Athrun."

She scowled impatiently, _she actually scowled at him._

He crossed his arms, and put on a face of what he thought resembled a rebellious teenager, "No."

"What?!"

"Unless." He added quickly, laughing inwardly. "You do as I say."

"Okay…" Cagalli replied uncertainly with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Closed your eyes and stand here."

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna hear or not?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine." And she obeyed.

"Tilt your head back slightly…"

She frowned, "What exactly are you up to?"

"You'll find out in a while…" He said shortly. "Promise."

That seemed to put her someone at ease. Cagalli made another dissatisfied sound, but did as she was told.

Athrun chuckled softly. Cagalli was standing very still, an optimal condition for what he was about to do. He leaned closer to her, bending deliberately so that his breaths washed over the skin on her face. In an enticingly slow manner, his fingers landed on her neck, where he could feel her pulse quicken. He stroked her chin with his thumb, then leisurely up her face, and she stiffened slightly as he touched her lips with his index finger. His other hand slipped onto her waist, and reach onto her back.

She was ready, Athrun knew.

He smiled.

Athrun knew he had to be swift.

He pinched her nose and ran.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now we have two people after Athrun's blood. Lol.

Hey folks, sorry for the why-so-long-no-update period, but here it is.

Erm, maybe I should wait for people to finish laughing (or crying, or part-there-of.) Our exams just started... this is such a hard chapter to write as I was stuck after the part Cagalli hugged Athrun, and was wondering whether to let it be a sweet or funny ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.

Till chapter next!

Ming


	26. Chapter 26: Real emotions

Chapter 27: Real emotions

This is a rare day in history where Cagalli became very happy. There appears to be a sizable swimming pool in the Archangel, and on this day, it is miraculously open! It seems that this was Ramius's way of rewarding the crew, and in a way, baptize them and prepare them for burial for anyone who might not survive the upcoming battles. Most water-lovers understood their captain's kind intentions and paid a visit to the place at least once that day. Hence, it resulted in overcrowding, every time Cagalli went there, someone or something will splash water at her; namely Lacus and Haro. It does not help that she was drawn to water as birds were to the open sky.

It is midnight, she looked around now, and was happy.

There was no one in sight. Nothing moved apart from the stars that swarmed overhead beyond the thick glass ceiling.

She stepped out of the protection of the shadows and went to sit at the edge of the pool. She allowed her legs to dangle over the edge of the pool, and feel as the cold water slip through the space between her toes, and sighed in delight. Every time she moved, ripples birthed forth and radiated outwards leisurely, as if playing a game,

They rammed into each other in full force, playing a war-like game; as they collided into each other, both forces lessened, their goals impaired. And after a few more times, died away.

How silly, when both parties could have survived and went on, if they did not hit each other so hard. But as they met, the way blue light reflected off the surface changes, and created a different kind of beauty, an enchanted dance of lights.

Just as she thought that the pool will belong to her all night long, she saw a figure move from the corridor towards her.

Her spirits fell.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Cagalli protested against the guy who sat next to her without her permission. He was in his Zaft uniform, and did not look like he was here to swim. When he sat down, he crossed his legs, and did not touch the surface of the water just as she had done.

"I'm not deliberately sitting near you..." He denied, "I just happen to like this spot. Unless you say the pool is yours."

"Creep!"

"What have I done?"

"You know what you did." She replied coldly.

"…Oh that." He seemed to remember something, then had a quiet chuckle.

"Shut up!" she snapped, her face reddening.

"Oh, now I can't laugh on this spot?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" She screamed as she turned away.

It has been 18 hours since the he-pinched-her-and-ran-for-it incident, and she cannot help but feel short-changed at his stubbornness. Discounting the fact that he will probably say stuff that she really wanted him to say, she wanted to kill him when she was left standing on the spot with her lips pouted.

She had been so utterly embarrassed when Lacus tapped her on the shoulder and asked her what she was doing.

"Cagalli."

"…"

"Cagalli." He nudged her lightly with his shoulder.

"Are your ears for decoration?! I said I'm not talking to you!"

"But you just did." He replied triumphantly.

"I want to save you from talking to yourself!"

"You care…" he interpreted.

"I don't care about you!" she denied quickly, "I just…I just!"

She thought hard for something intelligent to say, then scratched her head a little and turned away in frustration. It did not help that he was not just good looking, but intelligent and adorable in a maddening manner too.

"Thank you." And with that he planted a kiss on her cheek.

She froze, her defenses collapsing. A blush crept up her cheeks and she turned away slightly so that he would not be able to see. She did not look at him, she did not trust herself to.

"I still want revenge…" She muttered half-heartedly.

As she gazed at their reflection in the water, it suddenly occurred to her that a Zaft red was sitting very close to her, this Zaft red who had tried to kill her, this Zaft red who had been gentle and kind.

This Zaft red who has emerald-green eyes that were both beautiful and sad.

Those eyes were gazing at her now, through their reflection.

She lifted her gaze.

"Can we……?" She opened her mouth to ask, then stopped and drifted off. Athrun seemed to realize that she was about to say something important, he looked at her intently, in a way that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world worth his attention. She was flattered.

"What…what are you going to do after everything is over…?"

"…What do you mean?"

"You can't go home…" she blurted out, "He'll kill you."

Pain shone plainly in his eyes, and this time he looked away. "I know."

"Then what?"

"…That's what… I don't know…" He hesitated, his voice was soft and resigned.

"Will I see you again? When everything is over?" She pressed.

"Probably." He answered quietly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really?"

He did not reply, as if confused why she was asking him such a question. Then she realized that he had been waiting. He had been waiting for her to ask. And now is the time to get her revenge.

"Athrun." She caught his hands, he gasped softly at her sudden enthusiasm, a slight flush coming to his cheeks.

"I want to propose!"

"What?!" Athrun exclaimed as he backed off slightly, and unfortunately there was no where to back off to. So he slipped and splashed into the pool, Cagalli released his hands at the last moment.

And when Athrun's head reemerged from the clear waters, he looked at her with a mixture of horror and wonder and joy, ignoring the fact that he had been soaked. He wiped moisture from his face and asked again, "What did you just say?"

Cagalli wanted to laugh, it was the first time she remembered him to be so clumsy.

"…Something!" She added cheerfully, correcting herself. "I want to propose something! Not 'I want to propose'…"

He gazed at her with a little more confusion, then understanding dawned on his face.

"Great." Athrun replied carefully, "I get wet for no good reason."

"There is a reason." She flashed him a grin, "Now we are equal."

"Ah. I see." He replied obligingly, shaking his head.

"After the battle…Have you thought of coming to Orb?"

"Can you let me get out first?" he questioned as he made his way to the side of the pool.

"No."

"What?" He replied, obviously irritated.

"You're supposed to stay wet. I'm coming in." She said as she slipped into the water, he moved back and caught her by the waist and guided her effortlessly into the water until it reached her neck level. She was clad in a two-piece swimwear featuring a tank top and shorts.

She cupped her hands together and sprinkled water over his head, wetting him a second time, and she laughed. He looked at her like a wet puppy, this time literally. His thick red uniform clung to his form, and he brushed locks of blue hair from his face.

"Orb…" he said, his face in deep pensive, blue light moved on his face, as if in a dance. It reflected off his eyes, casting a green-blue shade on his pupils.

"It's a beautiful country." She smiled as she thought of her home. "We have nice beaches and country sides. The people are kind and friendly."

"Coming from the queen of Orb."

"I'm no queen…I'm just the spokesperson for our tourism board."

Cagalli laughed at her own joke, Athrun gave a half-frown that showed his amusement.

"Well?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm a Coordinator." Was his measured answer.

She waited, knowing that he will finish his statement even though she wanted to ask 'So what?'. His hands fell away from her as he gazed upwards, towards the direction of the stars.

"I…my home is in the PLANTs."

"I know."

"I don't know if…I can ever call another place 'home'."

She was quiet at that, because Athrun's loss pained her.

He has forsaken his home, his kin, his men, his all; because he chose to stand by what he believes in. There was much uncertainty in the path he had chosen, and many paths that could easily kill him if he makes one wrong move.

"Justice…" She whispered, he turned to look at her, and asked with his eyes.

"It's well-named, and given to the correct person."

"I…" he paused, then with a touch of pride in his tone, he added, "I hope so too."

"You're quite amazing, you know that?"

"…Why?" He asked, a tinge of pink to his cheeks. He coughed to hide his embarassment and loosened his collar a little, as if it was hot.

"You're Athrun."

"…Hmph." He turned away, clearly embarrassed at her unexpected answer.

"Can't you just tell me?"

He was silent at that, and she continued, unabashed.

"...What you wanted to say at my door yesterday."

He became still, holding his breath, and she knew he was thinking, he was seriously contemplating. Time seemed to still to a crawl, then stopped altogether. There was no sound apart from the water lapping gentle at their bodies. She could also hear her own breaths, and his. Her gaze never left his face, where droplets of moisture were rolling gently down his smooth cheeks, and drip off his chin. His face is still child-like, and has not yet been hardened by time.

Heart in mouth, she chose to wait, she did not make to touch him, she did not speak to rush, she just waited for him, she waited for him to speak. Slowly, the confusion in his eyes cleared, and he turned to look at her as he whispered.

"…I love you."

And just like that, Cagalli felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

Athrun chose this moment to gently wrap his marble arms around her, and held her; hiding his face from her view as he whispered into her wet hair. "I really do."

Cagalli bit her lip, and wondered why he sounded so sad when he said it, she probably understood, but her heart refused to accept or believe it. His cool breaths washed faintly over the skin on her neck, stirring the fine hairs there. His tone was quiet, and solemn, he spoke slowly, as if he sought her allowance for him to finish his piece.

Cagalli kept quiet, yearning just to listen to his voice. Her heart was heavy within her bosom.

"But we can never be together..."

She felt her heart skip a beat, his arms tightened further. "I am a fugitive, a Zaft deserter. After we fight… I intend to go back to PLANTs and stand trial for my crimes. If my father decides to kill me…then I'll die."

Her heart contracted at that. His proclamation suggested things that are quite unthinkable.

"And you…" he paused, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "You're the most beautiful princess I've ever met."

_His confession should have made her happy, but it did not. It just made her work harder to resist crying._

"As Orb's princess… you can never be with anyone who isn't from a neutral state. You know that you are bound to your father by decision just as I am to mine. Our decisions meant that we can never face ourselves if we do love each other..."

He slowed down, and took her shoulders, gazing deep into her eyes as he gave a small, wan grin. His word bellied pain, and truth. Truth that they have been running from. Cagalli wanted to scream for this madness to stop; for the gouge he had dug between them to be repaired. But somehow she knew that when he had decided something, there is no such thing as going back. There was no restoring the thing that had been destroyed by two pairs of hands. The look in his eyes were so sad that it almost caused her hands to touch his face, yearning just to erase that anguish from his face.

"...You know that I have no right to love you..."

His gaze fell, and landed on the space between them.

"I was never free to love…and yet I just…do. I cannot control it, I can't control the fact that you make my heart beat faster just by being around."

"Athrun…"

"It's my mistake……"

"It's my mistake too!" She cupped his face urgently and forced him to look at her.

"Remember what you asked me after our tickling match?" She did not wait for him to reply as she continued, "You asked me whether I'll cry if anything happens to you?"

He looked back at her, he had no answer.

"I will." She said, "I will."

He gazed at her, and there was something in his eyes that had never been there before. Cagalli was not sure what it was, but she knew she wanted him to find refuge in her words.

"Idiot." She chided, "Can you clap with one hand? Did you not realize that I knew all these…but I allowed myself to be led on by you anyway?"

He was silent, his eyes told her he understood that fact all along, but he had chosen to be like her, he had chosen to ignore it.

"I want to be with you…" she whispered. "I feel…the same about you…as you to me."

Athrun's eyes chose this moment to fill openly with tears, his gaze fell from her face.

"That's why… I want you to live…Don't you understand?"

She leaned towards him, so that her ear touched his chest, where she could hear the young heart beating underneath, quick and seemingly frantic like a bird, as if trying to escape the body whose owner has decided to die. It was a beautiful rhythm, and she realized that she simply could not bear it for the rhythm to halt prematurely.

"I don't understand why I feel this way. I didn't want to...but I just...do."

Athrun didn't let her finish her sentence. He seized her lips and at that moment all else fled as sensation took over. As teenagers, their actions were often awkward, their minds tamed, but their bodies seemed to know what to do with their desires. At times she will will find herself thinking about him, about what he would feel like if he kissed her; about what will his body feel like beneath her fingers. A sweet fire had ignited and built in the depths of her body. And everytime he touched her, the intensity of the pleasant heat doubled, and it felt as if she might burn. But she did not, the fire burned on as his hands lingered on her face, her neck, her arms. Tears mingled with passion, and tasted sweet, yet bitter at the same time.

Then just as suddenly, the moment ended as he pulled away forcibly and gathered himself towards the edge of the pool. And when she gazed at him, he gazed back at her, disbelief and confusion pouring out of that one look as if everything was her fault. She glared back without apology, knowing that both of them had lost control and not just her.

He broke away, and this time approached her as if she were a lioness.

When he was close enough he took her left hand beneath the water surface carefully, as if he was about to kiss it. She stiffened in alarm when he slotted something onto her fourth finger. When she wanted to withdraw her hand, he held her fast with both of his. And for the umpteeth time, she wonder why he was so much stronger than her when he was so slight in built.

With both his hands, he held hers, slowly, he lifted her hand, and pressed it towards his cheek.

The contact was warm, and yearning.

_Why my hand?_ She wanted to ask, _why not hold me?_

He did not offer an immediate explanation, but drew her hand to himself obstinately and closed his eyes. Cagalli blushed, for at that moment the world became still, and the only existence are the two of them. She could feel his breaths stir the fine hairs on the back of her hand in a small and sad way, and suddenly she could imagined what will happen when it stirs no more.

As if Athrun read her thoughts, he answered with a small, shy smile laced thick with mockery.

"My hands…destroy everything it touches. But not yours. Let me end it, let me be the destroyer."

_No..._

He held her hand for a long, long time then, doing nothing, saying nothing, just held her hand. Cagalli did not know how to respond, so she did not. It did not matter whether she speaks, the important message was the unspoken one, and now, between the two of them, the declaration rang loud. Hopeful, yet impossible.

_I don't want to leave, I want to stay here..._

When he mustered enough will to released her, he left. The last thing she saw before they parted was his back view, which looked infinitely lonely and forelorn, and she suddenly felt as if...she had lost him in those words.

_But I don't want you to be destroyed._

Her eyes filled with tears, and in a soft voice she croaked, "This is goodbye?"

Without stopping or looking back, he nodded slowly as he made his way towards the exit.

"You suck!" She yelled. Again, without turning, he managed to irritate her just by pausing for a fraction of a second, as if contemplating whether he should bother protesting. Then, silently, his back view disappeared from the doorway.

She fumed, but she had no one to shout at. She was trembling in grief and rage, and bit her lip as she hit the water surface, causing water to splash menacingly.

When she calmed down sufficiently and trusted herself to not kill anyone. Gingerly, she draw her hand towards her face, breaking the surface of of water. She wanted to examine the gift, and if need be, destroy it if it proved to cause her distress.

The crystal teddy bear ring smiled as her, innocent tears running down from its beautifully green, bright, jeweled eyes.

_Goodbye..._

oooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys.

This chapter was sooooooooo difficult to write as it involves two people who are very reluctant to do what they have to do, and so needs plenty of pushing. I hope you guys like it still, their love has always been laced with anger, desire, and sorrow. This chapter just brings out a little more of the sorrow.

I'll end the story within the next few chappies.

Yours

Ming


	27. Chapter 27:Goodnight

Chapter 27: Goodnight

Athrun stared out at the vast void, at the stars that seems to wink in and out of existence across the nebula.

_He could not forget her. _

No matter how he willed his brain to stop recalling the times they spent together, her face just kept popping up in his mind. And even if he did manage to stop thinking about her, his hands remembers hers; his skin remembers her skin. It was a yearning that was almost painful, and insistently called out to be met. It was almost too terrible to remember their first meeting…but yet, he bit his lip.

_He did not want to forget when 'they' started._

He closed his eyes.

When Athrun Zala was young, he never once thought anyone had to right to take away another's life. He never thought he would be capable of doing so; there was a difference between squishing an ant underfoot, or killing a rat, and taking a human life. He once believed that there was never a justified cause for taking a life; no one had the right to make another person sad...

_He once believed in justice. He once thought that no matter what happened, justice will be served. _

_Until Lenore Zala died._

It was a wakeup call; a tight slap to his face and he realized that there were people who believed themselves to have the right to murder. There were criminals abound, and no one could do anything except through becoming one who has the ability and license to kill. He became a soldier, he became a pilot. Under orders, he had slain. His own policy was that if he had to kill someone, he would make it as swift and as painless for the victim as possible. The notion of him dirtying his hands would protect his nation for another day kept him sane.

On the island, this unknown EAF soldier-this girl- will just be one more addition to those who will go down in history as those who were sacrificed in the war_; this girl will become a martyr for all mankind. _As he attempted to plunge the dagger into her chest, he had closed his heart away and hid behind a wall; the mask of a soldier. He told himself that in order to end the war, he had to kill, he needed to become a monster, a murderer.

But the girl's heart-wrenching scream forcibly reminded him of his humanity, of feelings he was sure he no longer had. To be mortal meant to be vulnerable.

_Athrun Zala wanted to believe he had no heart._

As the girl screamed, Athrun Zala was dragged out from behind his mask, and came face to face with a terrible memory. Those who were killed during the Bloody Valentine were like that, he could imagine those victims; children and woman screaming as the terrible fires and explosions consumed them.

_His mother might have been screaming like that before she was engulfed by the chaos._

His hand stopped.

And in the next few weeks, this meeting plagued his waking thoughts and seeped like a poison into his sleeping moments. He had often wondered what would happen if he had plunged the dagger into her chest and extinguished the light of her soul; what if his hands turned her from a beautiful girl into a lifeless cadaver in that instant.

There were times when nightmares replay her death over and over. He would wake up shivering and sweat-soaked, and curse himself for being so susceptible to a mere dream.

_Truly, he was afraid to look back and find her dead by his own hands…. _

He was glad he left her breathing and very much alive. She had questioned him mercilessly, and through her words sowed seeds that sprouted rebellion. Through her words the course of his life had altered, and at times he found himself wondering. If he hadn't met her on that island, would he still be in Zaft, carrying out the orders of his father and fighting to kill. He would still be a mere pawn of war adding to the death count remorselessly.

In some aspects, the meeting with her had set him free; and then added bindings that are even tighter.

_He knew that as soon as he gave his heart, he could never be free. _Yet he allowed himself to drift closer, to take her hand, to touch her heart.

Athrun allowed himself the luxury of a small, inward chuckle.

He knew he will always remember the embarrassment and panic he experienced on the little island when she had put on her own clothes; snatch the first aid kit and told him to undress…

"_I don't wanna owe you a favour, take off your clothes." She insisted after getting dressed, gazing at the bullet wound on his side._

_He understood only after a moment's thought. He nodded in consent as he turned around to sit down facing the side of the rocky cliffs, not wanting her to see the pink that had stained his cheeks. He peeled his torn pilot suit off his shoulders, wincing a little as the rough, metal lining clawed across the wound on his arm._

_Hands wrapped about his from behind to stop him, he gasped in surprise and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The girl in a red tank top was scowling at him as she flicked his hand off and carefully helped him out of his uniform. It was anything but gentle, he was not used to anyone undressing him and she was obviously just the same, only the awkward atmosphere prevented him from saying anything stupid. It did not seem right for him to be taking off his shirt, she was a girl and he was a boy._

"_Turn a little towards me. Raise you arms."_

_His heart beat a little faster, and was actually contemplating whether to continue insisting that he deal with the wound himself. But she was rather impatient, she sighed irritably as she rounded in front of him and grabbed fistfuls of his torn shirt before he could start protesting. With a swift and __bold__ stroke she pulled it upward and off him, for a moment he shivered, feeling cold and somehow vulnerable. _

_She, apparently did not sense his discomfort as she examined and fingered the bullet wound, it was an angry, scarlet line across his waist still spilling blood quite generously. The edges of the opening, however, were charred ebony. _

_Athrun thought he saw guilt cross her features. _

"_Hold still." She commanded as she __cupped absorbent material over the wound, pain flared like fire through his side as she applied pressure. It got so bad that he clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out. _

"_Does it hurt?" She questioned, gazing intently at the wound and focusing all her might on stemming the bleeding._

_He bit his lip, shaking his head, though beads of perspiration were gathering on his forehead._

_She smiled a mirthless smile that told him she knew he had lied. "I'll be quick, I know it's cold and bullet wounds hurt darn bad." Then proceeded to disinfecting and bandage the wound with skill and stealth that surprised Athrun. _

"..._You sure you're not a soldier?"_

"_Even if I am, I won't admit it. You'll tie me up all over again and we'll spend the night chasing crabs." She said as she tied up the ends of the bandages neatly. "And I don't want to do that."_

_He laughed, though it caused his wound to burn. It was the second time that day, and also the second time in a month. Apparently the Rau Le Crusade team wasn't much for laughs. _

_When she was done, she handed him his shirt. He pulled it over himself hastily, relieved that there was a layer over his torso once again. _"_I don't want to either…" Athrun muttered as he relaxed against the rocks, he was becoming drowsier as the excitement left his form. It was getting late, and he had not slept well in a while. But there are things he needed to settle first, his hand came to rest over his gun in its holder. _

"_Hey." He said as he drew his knee to himself, curling up against the cold, and then forced himself to look straight into her eyes even though he felt sore and exhausted. "I tried tying you up, I tried warning you, I tried threatening you. All didn't work, you stole my gun anyway. I can't trust you."_

_She looked abashed, and was resisting the urge to look away, but held her ground and said, "Yes…so?" _

"_Swear."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Swear that you won't do it again."_

_She snorted in a haughty, boyish way which Athrun found surprisingly cute. "That's it? I thought you'd want me to write a blood oath or something... What makes you think I can be trusted this time?"_

_He smiled slightly, "You're an honorable person, I think. So don't prove me wrong a third time…don't kill me after you just patched me up." He closed his eyes for a little while, feeling the enticement of rest._

_She chuckled, the sound was a little nervous but genuine, then she drew two lines in the air across her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

"_Hmm, I would rather you not die...." He said sincerely as he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he allowed them to slip shut. _

_The world settled around him as sleep took him gradually, for a moment, he wondered whether he was dreaming as he felt a hand on his hands, and someone muttering, "So cold." After a while, a source of warmth settled in beside him and laid a blanket over him..._

"_Goodnight." A warm voice said._

_Ooo_

_"__Hmm, I would rather you not die...."_

_Then, Cagalli was rather surprised, she remembered watching him drift off to sleep, still so unguardedly in front of an enemy who had shot him twice in less than 6 hours. She remembered they were a little distance from the fire, and he curled up and folded his arms and closed his beautiful eyes, and soon his breathing became regular and was as harmless as a child. _

_She knew she should resume her position at the opposite end of the place where her blanket was waiting. She touched his hand to check on him one last time, and realized they were colder than her own and were shivering a little. She frowned, guilt gnawing at her. _

_It must have been a stressful day for the Zaft soldier, first he gets shot out of the sky. When he arrived on an island, someone almost gunned him down. After he released her she stole his gun and shot him again. Honestly, Cagalli knew it wasn't a bad wound though he did bleed modestly. But a combination of mortal danger, stress and injury could take a lot out of a person- even if they were Coordinators. _

_And she wondered how he managed to trust her a third time, when she had placed them both in mortal peril, how he managed to fall asleep, how he allowed himself to be once again placed in a vulnerable position. It made no sense whatsoever, but Cagalli could only conclude one thing._

_That he is a gentle soul, just like Kira._

_So she did the only thing she could to somehow repay the kindness her once-enemy had shown. _

_She took the blanket, sat down beside him; not close enough to touch, but close enough for the blanket to cover both of them and settled in for the night. This time, they are no longer on opposite sides. _

_That was when 'they' started._

_She turned slightly to gaze at him, at his child-like features, then with a small, whimsical grin on her face, she muttered._

"_Goodnight."_

Cagalli blinked back the tears that had mysteriously gathered in her eyes, she was attempting to sleep, but his face kept popping up in his mind. His hauntingly sorrowful yet beautiful eyes, his high cheekbones, his elegant nose, and his lips which were as soft as rose petals. There were all once hers to behold, but not anymore, not when she had been forced to say goodbye. She will no longer have access to his gentleness, to this brilliant young soldier whom she had come to sincerely admire and respect and love...

_It's over..._

She withdrew her hand slowly from within the blankets. And the crystal teddy bear ring on her finger was smiling back at her, though its expression was mingled with regret.

Tears rolled down her face as she whispered a word that had become surprisingly bitter.

"Goodnight."

oooooo

Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a little sad and talks about loss and regret when lovers have to let go of each other. They say 'Real men don't cry', I say that's crap. Guys feel pain too, and have every right to be sad, to express grief.

Till chapter next!

Ming


	28. Chapter 28: A soldier and a smile

Chapter 28: A soldier and a smile

Cagalli screamed, and jerked upright.

"Cags…?" Lacus whispered shakily. "Are you alright?"

"Night…It was just a nightmare…" Cagalli uttered, mostly to herself, then covered her face with her hands as she mumbled, "Oh my god…No…"

"You… have been upset for a while." Lacus pointed out at last. "Did something traumatizing happen?"

It was not like the pink songstress to be so forthcoming, it is just Cagalli had been abnormally quiet for the past few days and appeared to have difficulty sleeping, and the fact that her roommate just woke up screaming broke her heart.

It was late, both girls are in their sleeping garment.

Lacus pressed a cup of hot chocolate she had intended to drink into Cagalli's quivering hands as she asked quietly. "Did something happen?"

Ooo

"No." Cagalli replied immediately, "I'm fine…"

"Cagalli…" Lacus whispered, a pleading in her voice, "…please?"

_Who could refuse the enchantment in her beautiful voice?_

_Cagalli could._

Cagalli shook her head again, insisting "It's fine…"

Lacus sighed, and gave a small, sad smile.

"I saw the ring..."

Cagalli's heart skipped a few beats, but refused to say more.

Her right hand subconsciously moved over to cover the ornament.

"Did he give it to you?"

Cagalli nodded unwillingly after a moment or two, then pretended to be busy by sipping her hot chocolate.

"…Then why are you so sad?" Lacus whispered gently as she cupped Cagalli's face to look at her.

Cagalli gazed into those sky-blue orbs, and for the umpteenth time, thought to herself that her eyes were breathtakingly beautiful, and seemed to be able to speak.

_Just like his eyes…_

She looked away.

Lacus sighed, "You don't love him?"

Cagalli started, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I…! I do… I think! I…I don't know…That idiot is…stupid, silly…utterly stubborn…" she ranted, then stopped herself and bit her lip as she felt a sting in her eyes at the thought of him.

_His lustrous forest green eyes, his large, comforting hands… _

_His beautiful, quiet smile._

Lacus only gave a knowing look, "…but sophisticated, sweet and surprisingly cute as well…Right?" She finished for Cagalli, she looked at her friend in gratitude and nodded slightly.

"So, what happened?"

"…What do you mean?"

Lacus looked thoughtful. "You've lost him…?"

"…In some ways…I suppose…" Cagalli hesitated, pain in her voice.

"He doesn't love you anymore?"

"…No…!" Cagalli protested; a sour feeling rose in her heart and the mere mention of those words, especially when the truth was quite on the contrary.

"He…"

"He?"

"He…told me he loves me…" Cagalli paused, shaking her head as she looked at the other girl. "And…I dreamed…in my dream…he didn't…he didn't move. He just lay on the floor, cold…lifeless. And I was so scared…but I don't want it to happen! But…Lacus, you were his fiancé …has he ever told you that before? What does it mean? How did you react?"

Lacus only smiled serenely. "I don't know how to react…because he never told that to me before…"

"Oh…! Sorry…"

"No need to be…" Lacus said shortly, interrupting Cagalli's apology, "I'm not jealous or hurt, I'm happy for you. And Cagalli…" Lacus said as she took her hands, "I want you to know that it is okay, I think I have found my true love." She whispered, a little shyly, "You don't have to feel as if you snatched him away or anything, he isn't mine, nor anyone else's. Only he can decide who he wants to give himself to…"

Cagalli gave a mirthless smile, and questioned slowly. "How many of us truly have ourselves to give…?"

"I don't know about others…But I know he does."

"What do you mean?"

Lacus hesitated for a moment. "…You…must understand something about us Coordinators. PLANTs is not like you guys…" she sighed at this point, Cagalli was perplexed.

"Lacus…?"

"…We are not free to love." She whispered quietly. It sounded so helpless, and Cagalli felt as if she will never be able to fully comprehend the depths of pain carried by that terrible statement.

"…Lacus…?" Cagalli asked, her fingers landed on Lacus's face, there was sorrow when those clear blue eyes gazed at her.

"In our society…genetic makeup is our supreme god…" Lacus shook her head. "All we say, all we do is determined by genes. Before you were born, they would already have screened your genes to decide whether you should be born. And when you are born, law decides which gene combinations you can marry. Then…my father and Patrick Zala were friends, both just started out in the supreme council, and when I came to know the name of the flowers and birds around my house, I was also told the name of my future husband."

"That's…sad…"

"When I was younger, I didn't think it was…" Lacus replied whimsically, "Because of that policy, we have no such things as babies born blind or without arms and legs, no genetic diseases, near zero infant mortality if you don't count abortion, no cancer, minimum healthcare costs. That's why people call us the Utopia, a land of happiness."

"But, were you happy? Was he…happy?"

Lacus laughed, but her laughter rang empty in the surrounding air.

"I met Athrun when we were three years old. At first, I thought he was a girl, with those bright eyes and soft features of his…He took after his mother a lot."

Cagalli giggled, wondering what would Athrun say if he heard this, but it was interesting to hear Lacus talk about their childhood.

_She visualized in her mind's eye, a little pudgy toddler Athrun in pre-school uniform with a matching Lacus by his side, and had a quiet chuckle. _

"What was it like?"

"Athrun? ...Quiet, shy, but definitely a prodigy. He excelled in his studies and in whatever he did, he topped the cohort since preschool and he could play the piano, and the violin beautifully. Do you ever wonder why he is so good with his hands?"

Cagalli laughed, "So, did he serenade you with a piece or two?"

"I wish." Lacus replied, "Nay, we were just kids…and he treated me like he would a person he respected, not a lover. And I…accepted that we will spend the rest of our lives together…and one day he will be the father to my kids."

Cagalli cringed inwardly, she was not used to Lacus talking in future tense. Even weirder was the fact that Athrun would become a father to many little Lacuses and Athruns.

She gazed into Cagalli's eyes to get her attention as she explained. "Cagalli…we are just… a couple. But not lovers, Athrun did not love me. He treated me well, and is gentle and generous, but girls know this kind of things, I knew he did not love me. I didn't see him often anyway. He went to school on the Moon while I stayed in PLANTs, he finally returned when he was 13. And…a few weeks after that, his mother was killed."

"The Bloody Valentine…" Cagalli muttered distractedly.

"It was a tragedy." Lacus agreed, "But after that…he changed."

"How so…?" Cagalli asked, her throat had suddenly gone dry.

Lacus just looked at her, sorrow plain in her gaze. "That time…Athrun sealed himself up. When I called him, two days after the incident, he did not speak. On the phone…it was me talking to myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lacus whispered, shaking her head slightly. "And…I went to look for him, apparently he had locked himself up in his room. And the servants said he did not speak, nor have eaten anything in a few days, he was apparently waiting for uncle Zala. I barged in through the window and…I cried the tears he could not shed, and he opened up to me. That's when we truly became good friends, that's when we started trying to be lovers."

"Lacus…? Why…are you telling me all this?" Cagalli questioned, barely keeping herself from crying.

Lacus's smile was a tiny, hopeful one.

"Because you have the right to know what you have accomplished." She replied without a trace of hesitation, "You should know by now that he is a quiet, intelligent but unhappy guy who fights his own inner demons everyday. And…smiling doesn't come to him as something natural. The Athrun I know doesn't smile enough. But you…Cagalli, you made him smile."

Cagalli did not reply, she could not.

"These two months he was with you, smiling seems to have become easier. By now…you know that he is a person who tends to border on the extreme, and he's in pain because he is in limbo, he has yet to decide whether he will oppose his father. But towards you…" Lacus fingered the crystal ring the circled Cagalli's finger, touching the green eyes of the bear. "…He seems to have given you his heart..."

"Ath…he…" Cagalli stammered.

"You…Cagalli, you. He does love you. Girls…know this kind of thing, even if they don't acknowledge or understand it." Lacus gave an uncharacteristic wink.

Cagalli was at loss for words.

_It is not the time for this._

_War time is about death and pain, not life and love. She did not deserve such a gift, not when it was given so unreservedly. _

"But…La….Lacus…" she whispered in distraught, "What do I…? I…" She wrung her hands tightly, enclosing the ring within.

"...I don't know what to do with his heart!"

"...You keep it…you live with it…" Lacus replied slowly, "…and if he dies…you go on with it..."

Cagalli gasped, then shook her head as she whimpered, her hands tightened over the ring. "Then…then I don't want it…!" She half yelled.

_I want him to live…!_

"Too bad…" Lacus whispered with a soft sigh, "It's yours." She cupped her hands over Cagalli's, "You have to decide what to do with it."

Cagalli paused, and gazed at her clasped hands, then moved it cup over her heart. She nodded slowly, then drew a deep breath, and breathed it out again.

"Do you think he'll be awake now?"

Lacus shook her head, "No. But if he is…where will he go?"

Cagalli thought, and knew just where he might be.

Oooooo

Athrun was gazing at the PLANTs, at its lights and seeming peace.

_That place was his home, but he had given it up. And come to think of it, it has stopped being home ever since Lenore Zala died. _

Athrun was on the moon while his parents where on Junius since he was six. Patrick Zala never calls, and has hardly participated in Athrun's life. It was always Lenore who would take time off to attend events like Athrun's head prefect installation ceremony and graduation ceremony. She was the one who sent Athrun little things to remind him that it was his birthday. She doted on him and made him feel as if he had a family even when he was clearly alone.

_She was the cement that held two bricks together; she was the one who made the effort to hold their family together. _

And when she died, Athrun knew he can never face his father the same way again.

Athrun loves his father. But he is a man that seems impossible to please, whatever Athrun said, did or achieved is never enough for him; what he wanted was a perfect son. Athrun tried his best, but knew he fell short of perfection and he saw the disappointment in Patrick Zala's eyes each time; it made him sad, but he was only mortal. At times, he yearned to disappear, to stop causing his father shame and distress.

_That night, after he saw Junius seven blowing up. He just locked himself in his room and waited for his father to come home. He did not know why, maybe he just wanted answers…maybe he wanted to know why they want to kill his mother, he just wanted to know what really happened. _

_He just wanted to have someone he could rely on when his world fell apart. _

_It was the longest wait of his life. However, on that night, Patrick Zala did not come home. Nor the night after, nor the night after till Athrun was not sure how much time has elapsed. He was dimly aware that the servants, the butler, the cooks, even the security guards tried to get him out. But none of them had the answers he wanted. Lacus called, but Athrun's mind did not register a word she was saying._

_Then Lacus came sailing in through the window._

_Girls can do amazing things when they want to; she had simply asked her father for a ride on a helicopter and landed right on his window sill as if it were his porch._

_The teenage girl did not speak this time, nor did she allow him to speak. _

_She simply wrapped her arms around him, Athrun only knew that it was warm and she was crying. Then after a few moments, he was crying as well. And both of them cried together. _

_When they were a little more coherent, she advised him to try to resume his normal routine, for it will lessen the pressure for Patrick Zala when he returns home. _

_At that point, Athrun was willing to try anything to keep his family together, so he agreed. He went out, bathed, ate, and attended violin lessons and school as if nothing had changed. But deep down, he was feeling so broken and so numb. It felt as if his father had given up on the family once his wife is gone. There was no family, it was only Athrun in an big, empty house._

_How the boy wished then that he had been the one on Junius, watching the nuclear bomb approach. How he wished he had died in place of his mother._

_At least for once, he could make his father happy...and they could produce another child who is worthy of Patrick Zala's attention, and is able to make him proud. _

_Athrun did not mind dying, then watching his parents happy from wherever he might go after he leaves this world behind... _

Now, he had betrayed his father, he had taken Justice and came under the refuge of his father's enemies. His father was right.

_Ungrateful imbecile!_

"…Mother…Athrun will not abandon father." He whispered softly at his homeland, where his mother's empty tomb is. There was no response to his words, and it died as soon as the sound of his own voice faded, as if it did not deserve to be there in the first place.

"Athrun."

He turned, she was standing there looking as if she could not believe her luck. He turned away.

"How come you always seem to know where and when to find me?" He muttered half-heartedly.

He could imagine her shrugging sheepishly, "Beats me. Maybe because…you always seem to know where and when to wait for me…"

His heart skipped a beat, and he willed it to be still.

"…We…shouldn't see each other anymore…" He said quietly, as he bit his lip as he began to make his way to the exit.

"…Don't leave!" She cried as she ran to block his path, then seemed to search for something to say. She commented in a mirthless disbelief, "You really don't behave like someone who just told me 'I love you.'"

"If I see you now…" He paused, took a deep breath, counted to fifteen and let it out because ten did not work. "I am… not sure whether I can leave you a second time…"

He was sincere and honest about it, because there was no reason to pretend otherwise, and he needed her to understand that.

She was silent for a long while, and he could hear her breathe, it was a comforting sound. Then suddenly, a few quick steps and arms slid around his waist, she whispered against his back.

"Then don't see me. Just let me stay here…"

_I'll always be behind you…_

"Cagalli…" He hissed softly as he scrunched his eyes shut, "Please."

_Let go…_

Her hands tightened, "No." She shook her head as she whispered, "You held my hand for a really long time too, so just stay still and shut up."

_Just let me hold you._

Athrun bit his lip, and surrendered grudgingly.

_Better to lose the battle and win the war. _

Furthermore, he did not mind being warm for just a while. And have someone cling on to him, it was so comforting that he felt like crying, and crying was weakness. He was usually independent…

_He was usually alone…_

Cagalli's hold tightened, and something in Athrun snapped. He tore himself from Cagalli's grip and wheeled around to face her. She looked at him blankly, and her lips formed his name, but before she could say it out, he had chosen to speak first.

"You don't know… what you're doing to me…!" He said through gritted teeth, wanting to shake her till she understands.

She gasped softly, but did not protest. He knew he was being selfish, he knew he was doing it all wrong, but for a moment, he just wanted to _have her _when he was not supposed to be even near her_…_

"Athrun…" She whispered, pleading in her voice, but unnerving conviction in her golden orbs. "I really don't…You're too vague and I'm too dense, and it took your ex-fiancé to explain things before I knew what was going on in your head..."

Athrun wanted to ask, but he bit his lip and refused to be baited. The lesser he talked, the shorter the conversation will be and the sooner both of them will be far away and safe from each other.

But her hands reached out to him, and cupped his face, guiding him, coaxing him to look at her.

"I want to give you my reply." She said.

Almost leisurely, she removed the ring from her finger, and lifted it to face level, as if letting Athrun examine it. Then suddenly, she threw it to the ground and stomped on it; hard.

When she lifted her foot, all which remained of the ring was a shattered mess of crystals.

"Cagalli…?" Athrun questioned in disbelief.

When she looked at him again, tears were gleaming faintly in her reddened eyes. Athrun hid a gasp, but forced himself not to touch her.

She wiped at her nose roughly, "Don't die… then give me a ring!"

He started, but did not know how to give a promise without meaning it.

_He knew that he could not keep it… _

Cagalli studied him, then once again, her hand landed gently on his cheek.

"Maybe…you really can't…" She whispered whimsically, as if talking to herself. "But can you…smile?"

Athrun gazed back at her, and blinked. Indicating he did not understand.

The corners of his lips curled into a bitter sneer. "You… have a smile that could make people die for you…"

_But he did not want anyone to die for him, not Lenore Zala, not her…_

He shook his head, "...No."

"Just once, Athrun…Smile for me...as a tribute to what we had these two months…as a gift for my efforts of making a cheerless ace pilot a little more cheerful. I don't want it to end…not while you are still frowning so hard."

He frowned all the more. He was not trying to be defiant, he was just being Athrun.

"Hmm, what if I told you that you have been going gaga over a transvestite for the last few weeks?"

He almost laughed, but managed to hold back a chortle and chose to play along with her. She was only trying to help.

"You are a trans? Oh well, that will make it almost worth it."

"Worth what?"

"To be gay."

She laughed, and punched him on the arm playfully.

"So what…do I get my smile or not?"

Cagalli knew he could not refuse, it was payment due to her. And it was the least he could do.

He bit his lip, then took a deep breath as he tried his best. But the forced expression on his face came out so weird that Cagalli made a funny face.

"I can't..." Athrun conceded after a while, embarassed, he was sure Cagalli was laughing to herself.

"No no! You're doing great. Maybe a little more practice will help."

He was curious, "Practice?"

She grinned, "Look here." And cleared her throat to deepen her voice, "I'm Kira Yamato!"

Athrun widened his eyes a little, "You sound like him...!"

"Of course, I'm the great old Cagalli." Then deepened her voice again, "I love Lacus, and I'm marrying her after the war, aren't you happy for me?"

Athrun snorted, then broke into a small, tight-lipped but heart-felt grin.

"There…you look so much more handsome…" And she smiled back at him, her smile a little wolfish, a little carefree…

_A little sad._

Ooo

Hey. I know its been very long since I wrote a chapter. Once again, sorry.

Hope you guys like this chapter, it is born in a moment of Athrun fandom. He does not smile enough in my opinion, and when he does, he looks so cute.

R & R!

Yours, Ming


	29. Chapter 29: Let me hold your hand

Chapter 29: Let me hold your hand

_Cagalli saw Athrun. _

_He laid his hand idly on the forehead of the Justice, in a way a Pope would; as if to anoint the suit. But she knew that that was not Athrun's original intention, and never will be. __He is a soldier; an ace pilot for crying out loud. _

_She watched him, waiting for him to speak; to offer an explanation. _

_He said nothing. When he spoke after a long, long time, his tone was quiet, and bellied nothing that resembled who he was. It were as if part of him had died. And Cagalli felt her heart skip a beat._

"_A gift."_

_Cagalli looked at Justice. The blood-red suit gleamed proudly; as the weapon that will shape the fate of mankind. _

_Just a tool. _

_She corrected herself quickly, for the wielder of that tool is the one that is devastating, the one who will do the killing. It was deliciously ironic, that in fact she and Athrun are the weapons, and the suits mere tools to the weapons. _

_But those two words meant something, it was not just a weapon to Athrun, it was a gift, from a proud father, delivered into the hands of a son. A son who had willingly dirtied his hands to earn it; a son who had destruction engrained in his heart. _

"_It was the first… and last thing he had ever given me."_

_Hearing the first was believable, "Why the last?" she asked, then she realized that she sounded really stupid._

"_Because I'll stop him."_

"..._And if you can't?"_

"..._Then I die."_

_Hearing him admitting it brought the truth back home. And she lowered her gaze._

"_I won't let you."_

"_If we fail... all of us will."_

"_You're so morbid. And so have such bad luck…" She joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. _

"_Maybe," he managed a quick smile. "Though I hope... my luck will hold. As least till I make sure he doesn't kill you all."_

"_If Coordinators are really a superior species, then Patrick Zala is going for Xenocide. No one will blame you." She said it in a manner-of-stately way. _

_She was angry, not at Athrun, not at his constant, half self-pitying struggles with his inner demons. But at how circumstances robbed Athrun of both choice and family. If he did not switch sides, he dies when they fight Zaft, and if he did, he will die when Zaft fights them. Patrick Zala will not take such betrayal, he'll kill his own son._

_The suit; this gift that was entrusted to Athrun, is more precious to the Chairman of PLANTs than his own son's life. _

_I__t became apparent when he pulled the trigger with Athrun at the other end of the gun barrel._

"_I can take as many lives as I need to, but the world will not change." He looked at her, and in his eyes, there was confusion, and sorrow so ill-befitting for someone his age. __"But maybe he can...he can stop all wars."_

_She knew he was referring to his father, but refused to acknowledge it. There was so much pain, so much doubt, yet so much truth in his statement that caused her to hesitate. _

_"…Don't tell me you adhere to his preaching too."_

"_It's true, isn't it? I'm a born killer." He intoned softly as he gazed off in a distance, more to himself than to anyone else._

"..._Not like Kira, who was never comfortable with pulling the trigger. Not like anyone decent. But I'm just like him."_

"_You're nothing like him."_

"..._" Athrun did not reply._

"_You're not alone."_

_Athrun's eyes widened ever so slightly,but he remained silent after that, maybe he was grappling with the possibility of it, or the enormity of it._

"_I'll protect you... and Kira, and Lacus." He said finally, not even looking at her, but in a voice so quiet that the urge to weep assaulted her. _

"_Same here." She grinned, "Great minds think alike."_

_You did not have to say goodbye..._

_ooooooo_

_As they left Kira behind with Lacus, Cagalli was found in the same lift as him, and the atmosphere became so awkward she wanted to hide. The lift door seemed to take forever to open, and when it did, she zipped out, saying off-handedly, "I'm launching, I'll protect you!"_

_A hand clamped insistently around her wrists, and pulled her backwards._

_Right into his arms._

_She looked at his chin myopically._

_"A...Athrun?"_ He was wrapping about her so tightly she could not breath. But she did not really mind.

"I'm...so glad I met you..." He whispered, in a voice softer than a sigh. And Cagalli will be an idiot if she did not catch the undertone of sorrow.

_Don't say that..._

He pulled away then, and as he gazed deep into her eyes, somehow she knew he was already saying goodbye.

"I...protect you." He said.

She coloured, unused to the way he was looking at her, he leaned slightly towards her, and she realized what he wanted.

So she closed her eyes as she obliged, and kissed him for what feels like the last time.

oooooo

"What are we going to do?" Cagalli questioned him as she struggled to catch up with the Justice.

To Athrun, the question seemed to not be a 'We' but an 'I'.

"Self-destruct Justice in the core of Genesis."

She gasped, realizing the implications of what that meant.

"Don't…!" She began to protest.

"Go back." He said shortly, interrupting her, hoping that he sounded adamant enough to make her turn back. He ejected the flight pack, and it collided with her Strike Rouge, shoving the suit backwards.

And she lost sight of him.

"Athrun!" She finally yelled out in shock, but he was already out of her reach, beyond the limits where her voice can still reach him...

ooo

His mouth fell opened literally in the interior of the Genesis, the place was an archeological wonder. The mechanisms involved into building the whole cannon were way beyond the scope of his expertise and knowledge, it was so overwhelming that he had to stop himself from wandering towards the walls of the interior and start scrutinizing every surface like a mad robot scientist.

He ejected the keypad, and his fingers hesitated over it for one last time, knowing that once he starts, there will be no turning back. His fingers decided his fate for him, and he entered the code without error, as if Patrick Zala was there, whispering the code into his ear.

He smiled at the sheer irony of it.

_Father, I'm destroying what you started… with what you have given me. Aren't you please?_

Without realizing it, he was done. And for the first time, he felt what it feels like to have absolutely nothing to do but to wait; to wait till all that he has left is finally taken from him. He was afraid suddenly, _afraid_ of the fact that he was not afraid to die; but in fact ...welcomed it.

He leaned back on the pilot seat and closed his eyes briefly, trying to still the trembling in his body; trying to hold down the overwhelming darkness in his heart. He took a deep breath that caused his lungs to hurt, and it felt as if he might burst, the cockpit appeared to close in around him; suffocating him, encapsulating him in his mobile tomb.

He was a sixteen-year-old teen, trapped alone in a mobile suit; waiting to die.

_Father._

He's dead, just like his mother.

Athrun felt thoroughly exhausted; so drained of both strength and will mind that he could not even muster the strength to cry. As he thought of the family he had lost, an enormous void seemed to fill his heart, and enlarged indefinitely till the echos of his own heart pounding in his ears became too terrible to bear. He wanted nothing more then; but to let sleep take him…

He could almost hear his mother's voice beside his ear, calling out to him in a comforting voice, drawing him to her.

'_Sleep then…'_

_Will you be there?_

'_Yes, I'll be there.' She replied, but for reason he couldn't fathom, she sounded sad, and it made him feel sad too. But he would not cry, for crying was weakness, and he will not show weakness even in the final moments of his life. _

_It won't… hurt so much anymore?_

'_If you sleep…I'll take you away…'_

…_Alright…_

_He closed his eyes._

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_Don't!_

She cast the flight pack aside, wanting to chase after him, but to her surprise, her hands practically froze over the controls. After a while, the dreadful realization came to her, that the most powerful nemesis that prevented her from going after Athrun…

_...Was herself._

She understood his pain only too well to make herself act to stop him…

_Athrun is going to die..._

She gasped softly as the proclamation coming from within the darkest depths of her heart, followed by a soft but delighted whisper.

_Let him go... if this is what he wants..._

_No...!_

She looked up ahead, down the long, empty stretch of corridor that Athrun had passed through moments ago. She knew she did not want that to happen, but neither has she a reason to ask him to live. What can she say if she catches up with him?

_Live for me._

That was an ambitious, childish and arrogant thing to say.

Tears pooled in her amber eyes, and she shook her head. The weight of despair was too heavy to bear, and he was bearing it all by himself...

**That idiot.**

Then she remembered.

_'Cagalli.'_

She bit her lip. Recalling how his low, quiet voice sounded like as he asked.

_'May I hold your hand?'_

**No. You're not alone…You still have me...**

_'My hands…destroys everything it touches. But not yours, let me end it, let me be the destroyer.'_

**No Athrun! Don't be afraid of yourself, of your own heart that now loathes and hates and despairs. Don't become a weapon to your own darkness, don't be like your father...Don't destroy yourself!**

So that was why he chose to end it all. And he did not want her to be there. It only proves how much he hates himself; he hates himself enough to feel that he should just die alone. He's going to destroy everything, and in the process he will end his own life. He's putting an end to the pain, and to everything that has been taken from him…...

_**Don't die**. _

Strike Rouge went forward mindlessly, propelling toward the core of the mega-size cannon, hot tears drifted from her eyes, and she knew she was crying hard.

Her conscious mind was afraid, and her hands were trembling. The cannon will fire any minute now, what if she was caught in the firing? What if she did not live to see the day? She gave no time and room to those thoughts as her sub-conscious self propelled her forward. Wanting nothing than to find the boy and bring him back home. Home with her.

_Y**ou don't deserve this.**_

Athrun is a victim.

_The war has robbed you of your mother and father, and I won't let it claim you as well...!_

Suddenly her mind became clear, it does not matter who wants him dead, those people did not know better.

Her quiet crying became harsh, audible sobs, and she stepped down on the accerlerator and pressed forward urgently, the very vacuum in front of her seemed to be impeding her progress. She snarled and willed her suit for be faster, it might already be too late. She had to save him.

_Those people never knew him, did not care for him! They never saw him as a person! __They did not see him as he sheltered her from the rain, nor when he carried her through her most difficult times. They had not yet seen the human inside the legendary Zaft-ace..._

_They haven't seen his gentle smile._

"ATHRUN!"

_'When you're down and most needed comfort…you thought of me first. And that was enough.'_

Cagalli had seen real murderers, and Athrun is definitely not one of them. Athrun is…good, he has a loyal and noble spirit, a gentle spirit that will cause the most stubborn of persons to be attracted to him; bend to his commands, hold dear his requests; and then willingly die for him.

_A spirit of justice._

_And for that, the least he deserved was to have someone to hold his hand.._.

She launched forward, fearing she had been too late, she cursed herself for those moments of hesitation and deliberation where she could have knocked him out and attempted a rescue. At that moment, she was just herself, she was just the girl who had spent two months on a battleship together with him. She did not care if it was what he may have wanted or chosen, she only knew she did not want him to face everything himself.

She recalled the moment he chose to walk out of her life, his backview looked infinitely forlorn and small now, as if it was fading out of her reach.

_I won't let you die!_

She gave the thrusters one last push forward, the Justice came into sight, floating in the interior of the cannon core.

"Athrun!"

He appeared surprised to find her there, and did not turn or indicated in any way that he wanted her there, instead he demanded, "What are you doing here!"

His voice sounded like a rebuke, and it tore her up inside, bringing a bout of fresh tears; for he sounded so broken. So...

_Defeated._

The notion frightened her, for he had appeared so invulnerable. Yet now so fragile.

Though she could not see his face, it was not hard to imagine an expression so sad and painful that it beggared description. He did not cry, unlike her, he had not found the strength to cry...

"Athrun." She whispered, "Don't run!" The sentence tore from her throat, half out of anger and half out of desperation, and she struggled to remain coherent while begging for her heart-song to be heard. Tears floated in spherical droplets around in her visor, salty and warm.

ooooooo

He gasped softly. She had struck a cord deep in his heart, and something began to fill the void, stilling the pain.

"Fight." She begged him softly.

_What is there to fight for? _

He asked himself.

_My parents are dead, I have left my nation behind, and have deserted men and women who fought with me a long time ago…This is path I have chosen for myself, and the consequences are mine to bear._

He did not respond, could not put his thoughts into words.

"To go on living…is the greatest battle of all." She begged.

Athrun held his breath.

Cagalli spoke those words as the Strike Rouge stretched out her hand toward Justice, pleading for him to take it. Pleading for him to help her save him, begging for him to believe her words.

_She could make a place for him, she'd protect him._

She would convince him that his life was worth living, and showing that she would not do it out of pity, but out of something that transcends empathy.

_You're not alone. I'll cry for you…_

"Please." Cagalli begged softly, as if not wanting him to hear her choking sobs. "Come home, with me."

His breath was still caught in his chest, and soon it ached.

_Home to where?_

He didn't know, but he knew that such a place no longer exists, not for Athrun Zala.

He shook his head then, finding no words that can express the hopelessness he felt. His throat hurt, everything was caught there in the form of unshed tears. And all he prayed for then was for her to go away and keep herself safe.

She had given him enough, her presence made the last two months a happy dream. Though he would never admit it, these two months are one of the happiest times in his 16 years on the face of the world…

_Cagalli please…Go back. You can't help me, no one can…Leave me be…_

He withdrew from her outstretched arm, backing away.

The cannon hole lit up.

He looked at her accusingly, almost daring her to retract her hand and run, willing for her to go back to those who love and honour her.

But to his surprise she held her ground and even opened up the cockpit, as if with it she wanted to prove the sincerity of her words with this gesture.

He panicked then.

"Cagalli!" He cried in warning, desperately willing for her to listen to his voice, to run. Desperately wanting to charge forward to push her away, but he was afraid to touch her, he was strapped to a bomb.

He looked into her eyes as she looked stubbornly into his. Her voice was choked with tears as she waited, waited those precious milliseconds for a reply, an affirmative that he had not yet lost all hope to live. Athrun realized she could not wipe her tears even if she wanted to...

For both her hands went out to him.

_Please Athrun, please_.

With a short curse, he removed his safety belt and opened the cockpit; an intrinsic part of him had acted independently of his senses.

He floated forward towards the Strike Rouge's hand, it grabbed him around his stomach and chugged him gracelessly into the cockpit. Cagalli's hands caught the controls, and she activated the boosters not a moment too soon, for their surroundings blew up.

There was turbulence, fire, chaos and body matter floating around after that. But at least none of it was their, they were still whole, and were pressed close together.

"You're safe…" He heard her whispering into his ear as her hands left the controls, and slowly wrapped themselves around him.

_You're still alive..._

mmm

This is a re-enactment of the most historical scene in Seed. And I took great pains to write it, I like this chapter ne!

Good things all have to end, I took a long time to make myself publish this chappie as it is so close to the end! It is my attempt to dissect Cagalli and Athrun's thoughts as they went through one of the most difficult phases of their young lives together.

For Athrun, it was to force himself to give up and die, while Cagalli deliberate over whether she had the ability and means to reach out and save the boy she loved.

R & R please!

Yours

Ming


	30. Chapter 30:Safe

Chapter 30: Safe

_Silence wrapped about them like a giant blanket, snug and peaceful for what seems to be an eternity. _

The fighting had stopped, she was instinctively sure as she always had a knack for recognizing the signs when it is safe to go out. They were drifting aimlessly in the remnants of the battlefield, occasionally hitting a thing or another casualty;_ two people enclosed in a large box._ The phase shift needed to protect them had sapped every last bit of reserves the suit still possessed.

Cagalli, wide-eyed and panting, pried her trembling hands off the controls; and automatically wrapped themselves around him.

They remained still for many moments, the pair of them pressed closed together in the confines of the cockpit meant for one; not that she couldn't move, she didn't want to. The lack of space gave her an excuse to lock him close in an embrace and never let go. It felt as if the moment she lets go, he will die.

It was truly an irrational thought. She bit her lip, sniffling, then muttered to herself, "Why am I always crying because of him…?"

But after a while Cagalli realized he did not move at all. She gazed at the teen longingly. His eyes were closed as he dozed, and he looked a hundred years old. He have had the lifetime portion of pain on his brow, and appeared so utterly pale and drained in her arms, like an exhausted child. His body was trembling slightly beneath her touch.

It worried her as to what ailed him, but she knew not to be greedy at this point. He was alive at least, though lying unconcious and helpless in her arms, he was still warm and breathing. She shifted such that she cradled his head, and pressed the chin of her helmet towards his head.

She did not know why he chose to return, was it because he felt obliged that her life was on the line, or is it because he has finally chosen to live for himself. The latter was not likely, Athrun did not know _how_ to live for himself, but she decided to dwell on the positive. At that moment, she felt closer to him than she ever did in her life, they were joint by a bond that came from drifting too close to the brink of the void.

_Then she knew, she had saved his life. _Not by forcing her ideals on him, but by stretching out a hand he was willing to take.

She tightened her grip around him protectively, wanting the feeling to become concrete.

_He's safe…_

Then, no one understood.

No one shared his pain. No one grieved with him as his father laid dying in the control room of Jarkin Due.

Cagalli herself was found guilty rejoicing over the fact that the potential Xenocider had been stopped.

She has had nothing personal against the man who had been Athrun's father, but she knew he have probably sensed her momentary joy, and it must have cut him deeply. Now when she thought back, she began to realize how he must have felt when men and women filed past him, people whom his father had fought to defend.

They all left, one by one, sparing no backwards glance as they left Patrick Zala to die in space. Careless and heedless that the Chairman's one last kin was watching the scene with a broken heart. Athrun alone had shed the tears for the man whom others had condemned to die. He alone knelt in a pool of his father's lukewarm blood and whispered kind and gentle words.

_"...Dad, it's time to stop hating and let go..."_

_Such gratitude._

Maybe to Athrun, there were no people in that place, only monsters.

Monsters without heart and souls; monsters that had taken his father away. Those monsters are without ears. Not one had heard his cry. All were heedless of the little boy's lonely and heart-wrenching cry for his dying father. While everyone was rejoicing that they are alive, he had been the only victim in that place. And at that moment, he was already dead, he was already condemned to death, as the last of the Zala family.

Suddenly Cagalli wondered if he hated them. He had love for his people that transcended loyalty; it was devotion. Had that all changed now that he saw the way Patrick Zala died?

The boy in her arms had lost it all, his family, his home; his place in the world. It was by no means his own fault.

_Even if he did survive this war, he would be trialed as a war criminal, a betrayer, a son who crossed his father, and perhaps humiliated as much as possible and made scapegoat before they put him to death. They would show him no mercy; he had no home to return to. And he thought he had to face it alone._

Now she understood why Athrun left.

_He did not want her to see him like that._

He wanted her to remember the way he was just an hour ago, still strong and full of hope. But hope has been turned into despair. Reality stares him harshly in the face, so overwhelmingly threatening that he could not even shed tears. Athrun had lost _everything_, Zaft's honour, his only kin, his fervent love for his nation and all that has kept him fighting up till now, he has lost it _all_.

_If you're really half the warrior you've always been. Then fight, you have not lost. You'll never lose. Fight this fight, please._

She held him tighter. What could she offer him but a hand? A hand filled with empty promises. The world had not shrunk, but now it is too small and unforgiving to accommodate one Athrun Zala. It became a world that did not need or want him alive.

_I'll protect you, I'll make a place for you in the world, even if it means I will forfeit my own in the process…_

Those absurd-sounding thoughts came to her, and she clung on to them, refusing to believe that his condemnation was complete; as long as one person still cared enough to try. When no one else can make a place in the world for him, she might just be the person for the job. Kira would care, but despite his brilliance and resourcefulness, he could not help Athrun now as he was in the same situation. Lacus too, would be very, very sad; if any one of them did not return to Eternal in one piece, but neither can she help Athrun to survive in the world.

It left the job up to Cagalli, and she was more than willing to let him live.

He stirred slightly. And gradually his eyes opened, and he looked at her in a way that suggested he was disappointed at finding himself still alive. Her heart gave an unexpected wrench.

"Athrun. You're still alive" She reminded him quite needlessly, but she wanted him to acknowledge it; and if possible, rejoice with her. Life, despite all its challenges and sorrow, is still an utmost treasure to be beheld. Being alive is to be celebrated.

He looked at her in a way that showed that he did not reciprocate her enthusiasm. "Yea…I…know." He said as a hand went to his forehead, and he looked a little disoriented. "Where are we…where's Kira?" he questioned.

_Asking about Kira...a good sign. _

"Don't know, can't find out. The cannon blew out all the sensors, so we are blind and deaf inside this little cockpit." She mused, euphoria still at work.

"...I'll go check." He said as his fingers slide over the opening controls, and he left her embrace and went out, holding on the edge of the cockpit as he gazed around.

Once again, Cagalli was presented with his back view against the infinite vastness of cold, dark space. It reminded her of his hidden sorrow, it made her sad and insecure. And the thought of almost losing him only moments ago came to haunt her…

Tears gathered involuntarily in her eyes.

"Athrun...!"

She hugged him from behind then, not caring if his soldier instinct caused his muscles to tense up for a moment. She had decided not to let him go off alone again. It seemed too dangerous to chance...

As she clung on to his person. he turned to face her slowly. She knew it took courage; it took all his will power to not run from her. Tears had gathered in his eyes…

_He is afraid that she'll reject him, now having seen him in his most helpless, darkest moments._

She was having none of it.

She embraced him again, this time from the front, she was willing to embrace the whole of him, the traits and the flaws. The hope and the despair,all that was part of him. If that was the price she had to pay to bring a measure of relief to him, even for a moment, she will do so willingly.

The gift of acceptance had been given willingly.

He returned the embrace slowly, finding strength to do so, knowing he had found acceptance in her eyes. Cagalli was relieved that he was willing to receive her gift. And she told herself that even if he did not, she'll give it a hundred times over till she could break the shell of ice around his heart; till she could reach him and wipe away his tears.

Tears flowed, both of them were crying hard, both of them had reached a point of agreement; both were glad to be alive.

"Go home with me…" she whispered softly, only for his ears.

He closed his eyes, and sighed with terrible sadness.

Gradually, he nodded.

Something chirped, and they looked up in surprise as Tori flew past.

"Kira?" he whispered hoarsely, his tone bellied his relief. His voice carried the tiniest, slightest hint of what Cagalli wanted to hear.

_Hope._

The three of them reunited after the battle. All still thankfully alive.

_ooooooooooooooo_

_Chapter third last, complete. This chapter is rather short. R&R as it goes towards the finishing line._

_Ming_


	31. Chapter 31: For the love

Chapter 31: For the love

It was past midnight, and Cagalli sighed as she gazed at the empty bed across from hers.

The occupant had left about ten minutes ago to check on Kira, who had been waking up screaming and in cold sweat for the last few night. The doctors diagnosed it to be post-war trauma, prescribed some sleeping aids, and said it will go away within the next month or so.

Cagalli sighed, she knew that any checking that lasts for more than ten minutes is bound to last till, well, whatever time it has to last until.

Then_ the rule of displacement popped up in her head._

Athrun may be a little slow, but he knew when to give people privacy.

Cagalli frowned, wondering where he will go.

_Nowhere..._

She sighed again.

Athrun had been a little abnormal these days, if he was quiet before, now he talks so little to the point of almost being mute. And he appeared constantly tired, as if he had not slept at all. And even when he does converse, it will be a one-word answer or a grunt of assent.

_It felt as if his very presence was fading away slowly. _

Also, Cagalli wondered if the others have noticed, but he was perpetually missing at mealtimes. And when she caught him and told him to eat, he would scoop food into his mouth without seeming to derive any pleasure from what he was doing.

She sat up slowly, worry tight in her chest, for she realized there was the possibility of that too. .

She had no proof that Athrun will not eat if no one told him to, but the thought alone was frightening.

_People who do not eat and sleep will not last very long, even if they were Coordinators._

So she got up from the bed, determined to find the boy…

Oooooo

In the dark corridors, Athrun's feet took another step forward unsteadily, moving on their own accord and taking him to an unknown place. He had no idea where he was heading to, he just knew he had to leave.

Kira woke up screaming a while ago, and Lacus came, offering comfort Athrun could not in his current state.

_He no longer knew what peace was, he no longer knew what calmness felt like..._

He stopped, and he looked up, he realized where he was.

_He was standing a few meters from her door_.

He cursed himself inwardly. He knew he should not bother her, like all of them, she will be tired and heart-sick; he did not want to add to her list of worries.

He leaned back on the wall, wondering what to do next.

Fatigue suddenly washed over his form as he realized there was no point in going anywhere else, he slipped slowly, along the plane of the wall, and onto the ground.

_He felt so drained, so emptied._

He just sat there, curled up, and breathed deeply. The surrounding darkness pressed in on his curled up body, suffocating him.

The last few days had been a big nightmare. He could not sleep, for whenever he closed his eyes, he would think of…

_No…!_

He shook himself, attempting to shake off the horrors of that recollection that invaded his thoughts. His breathing was speeding up and his heartbeat was erratic. He was panicking, but he did not know why, he did not know how to calm himself, he felt like screaming.

_No._

Whenever he closed his eyes, he would remember the terrible night. Resultantly, he could not sleep. But in order to not make the people around him worry, he would lie in bed with his eyes wide open, and wait for dawn; or for Kira to start yelling, whichever comes first, then get up and pretend that it is another day. He would get up more tired than he was when he went to bed, then the cycle repeats itself the next day. Days started blending into the nights and nights into days, and soon it did not seem to matter. Sometimes he found himself wondering what is the point of having another day…

A this point, he sighed shakily, his heart was terribly heavy.

_It was almost too much to bear, and at a certain point it made him wish to just stop feeling…_

_What's the point of another day?_

His father had died, just like his mother. And he is now a fugitive, he had nothing in the world, and PLANTs will not wait to declare him criminal and freeze his assets. He knew his friends will not leave him in the lurch, but he did not know if he wanted them to. His very presence will endanger them, for Zaft is not quick to forgive those who had defected. Overnight, both his homeland and his liege had become his enemies; and powerful enemies at that.

_He did not want this, he wanted to be able to go home and bury the remains of his father beside his mother…_

How laughable, when both will clearly be empty tombs.

_There is one sure way he knew he could protect his friends..._

He withdrew the standard Zaft dagger from his breast pocket, the polished surface gleamed faintly, the light in it wavering like a dying candle flame.

_How quaint, even it had more life left..._

Athrun left out the breath he had been holding, he lifted the blade to face level, and pressed the edge across the pulsing vein on the side of his neck.

He closed his eyes, and could feel its cool surface riding up his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

_Just one cut, you won't feel a thing..._

He took one last breath…

"Is… someone there?"

_Athrun hid a gasp, as well as the weapon in his hand._

A sliver of light was pouring out of them room, silhouetted by the room's owner. She poked her head out tentatively, then pattered out on her bare feet. She did not hide her elation as she whispered. "Athrun?"

He did not reply, he could not muster one.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as she walked towards him, he stood up shakily. Once again, he did not reply.

"How's Kira?"

"…He's fine, Lacus's with him…" He answered reluctantly, it seemed easier when the question was not about him.

"You…coming in?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head, and said, "Nay…I think I'll go bunk in with Sai…Dearka's bed's vacant."

"Oh…okay, night." She whispered, her disappointment clear.

"Night." He replied as he turned, and walked back towards the dark corridors…

A few quick footsteps, and someone took his hand from behind.

When he turned, she was looking at him, sorrow plain in her gaze. Wordlessly, she tugged at his hand and led him away, back toward the sliver of light that poured out of her room…

She turned it off on her way in.

And soon, he found himself lying down on Lacus's bed.

Cagalli did not let go of his hand.

"I've decided…I'll sit here…Till you fall asleep. Don't try to cheat, even in a tankful of goldfish, I can tell between those who are asleep and those which are not."

"…Really?" Athrun whispered in the darkness, unconvinced.

"Of course not." She laughed a little, "I was just pulling your leg…The great old Zaft ace falling for a little girl's gibberish?"

For some reason, Athrun felt angry.

"…I didn't ask to be an ace." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Then what? You just happen to be better than other people at controlling mobile suits?"

The sarcasm hurt. He hesitated, pain mounted in his throat, his heart felt like it was bleeding.

"I just happen… to be better at killing people…" He whispered miserably, he knew his answer was probably hurting Cagalli somewhere deep inside. But at that moment he did not care. "I'm just… kill…I destroy everything I touch…" He repeated, pain pouring out in his voice. His hands were empty, and blood-stained.

_All those who ever mattered to him are gone…_

"Athrun…"

He gazed at the hand holding on to his, and drew his hand away.

_Go, Cagalli…before I kill you as well._

"Go away…" He muttered. Cagalli just gazed at him with empathy and confusion, and for some reason, it made him a little miffed.

"What's the matter with you?"

_I don't want your pity… _

"Nothing…!"

"Athrun…?"

_I don't want to kill you as well…_

"Go away!" He snapped at last.

The expression on Cagalli's face became stricken, and for a moment she looked at if she was about to strike him. And Athrun would have willingly let her…

_He deserves it, he deserve anything she throws at him for the people he had killed, for the people he had hurt…_

_He deserved to die…_

But something much gentler came.

Athrun did not respond, he did not know how to. And for a next minute minute, he just held his breath, not daring to move.

Cagalli had enshrouded him in an embrace; a promise that it was safe...

"I'm not going anywhere…" She declared softly in the darkness, her voice beside his ear. His eyes felt hot as she continued gravely, "…Not when you're hurting like this…"

Athrun gasped softly, he felt something in his snap; and slowly, he found the strength to return the embrace. Yet, he became acutely aware that he was not deserving of her kindness.

_Murderers don't deserve anything._

As if reading his mind, she next said, "It's not your fault..."  
_With that, something in him cracked, and shattered._

Tears began to roll down the side of his face.  
"It is my fault...!" He cried, "I...could have saved him, if I was there earlier..." He muttered helplessly.

_He could still remember the lukewarm, sticky feel of his father's blood coating his hands. And the terrible disappointment in the older man's eyes as Athrun refused to fulfill his final wish to activate the cannon and destroy earth…_

_No…!_

"What could you have done if you were there earlier?" She asked in return after a moment of consideration, "What would you have done?"  
For a moment he was taken aback, then he sighed, and answered truthfully.

"…I would have died for him..." He answered truthfully.

Cagalli held him tighter, pain in her gesture.

"I would have saved him..."

"No." She replied with surprising vehemence, as if the thought alone was unthinkable. "No..."She repeated, pain raw in her voice.

"You went back to him, remember? You were unarmed and defenseless. But he shot you!" She cried out.

"So what?" He shouted back in return, unwilling to remember the terrible memory of staring down the black void of the gun barrel when his father pointed it at his torso.

He distanced himself a little, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, willing for her to understand his pain.

"He's my father, and now he's dead!" He yelled, but calmed down a little after the initial outburst, then muttered dejectedly.  
"I...should have been able to save him..."

She only shook her head, "No...Athrun, listen to yourself..." She implored, touching his face gently. "You couldn't have been there...because he pushed you away..."

_He gasped softly, the statement caused him pain he had never imagined he could feel, and more tears flowed from a broken heart._

"Patrick Zala had made his decision, he had chosen his path. Though it may not be what we want, he has done great things, terrible, but great." She paused, her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to face her as she declared. "And no one can take that away, not even you, Athrun...He died for what he believed in, he died for what he thinks need to be done. Very few can do that..."

He hesitated, then questioned bitterly, biting his lips. "Greatness...? What does all that matter now?"

Cagalli did not reply.

"He's dead..." He cried, and as he spoke, the truth became concrete, as if his confession had brought Patrick Zala closure.  
_He looked miserably at her, willing for her to understand a measure of his pain._

"He's gone..."

"I know..." She said eventually, "But here lies the difference..."

He gazed at her in confusion.

"You're not. She declared with such conviction as she crouched over him that Athrun was momentarily taken aback. "You are living proof that Patrick Zala lived and loved and died. You are his son, you have his greatness flowing through your veins. You are his only living legacy."  
He could not reply, he could not breathe.

"You're alive. Athrun." She proclaimed, "And I'm glad..." she wrapped one hand behind his neck, and gazed tenderly at him.

"Someday…it will be your turn to make the choice about what you should die for…Don't give up that chance…"

He bit his lip.

"Don't die…"

_With that, Athrun felt as if the knot in his chest had loosened a little, and it because easier to breathe, just a little. And in that moment, strength drained from his form, and suddenly he felt as if he could keep his eyes open no more; he had been fighting too hard for too long…He closed his eyes momentarily._

Cagalli sighed, and repeated, "I'm not gonna let go of you…So rest…It's alright. Sleep…"

Athrun bit his lip. It was warm, she held him and he held her back.

_Thank you…_

With that, Athrun closed his eyes. And for the first time in many days, drifted into a peaceful slumber…

Ooo

Cagalli waited, and when Athrun's breathing became slow and even, she laid him down on the sheets gently. Her heart wrenched as she realized that he felt thinner than he was just a few days ago.

She touched his face, wiping away the sticky tear marks that trailed down his cheeks. _Athrun did not know how to deal with the pain of losing his father, and had kept his hurts carefully hidden, he grieved alone; he suffered quietly. He did not feel as if he should be alive when his father was dead…_

"Silly…" she rebuked halfheartedly as she laid her hand on his chest, she gasped as she slowly drew out the dagger.

_What is Athrun doing with a dagger in his pajamas pocket…? Was it to hurt others…or himself…? _

She laid it aside and laid a blanket over his lanky form and tucked in the corners.

"Goodnight…" She whispered.

Then she realized she could not walk away.

Athrun held on to her hand, and their fingers were interlaced through, she wriggled a little to check of the hand was as asleep as the owner and realized that she could not withdraw her hand. Yet she had not heart to wake him up, for he looked so utterly drained…

She coloured at the implications of what it meant.

She sighed, and slowly, laid down beside him. She huddled under the blanket, and arranged it nicely around the both of them. She felt stupid, yet good about the whole affair.

She gazed at him one more time, at his handsome face.

She smiled a little, "Goodnight, Athrun…"

oooooo

Sorry for the so long no update period! When I realized it I hade left the chapter for too long a time on Fanfic and it was deleted by the domain! I had to re-write from scratch, and I realized the second time round, it came out different. Hmm, dunno which is better.

Next chapter will be the last chapter, and yes, it will be funny. Also, I have decided to write another fic and entitle it 'Prince's and princess's diary' Humour too. It will describe the adventures of the two years Athrun was Cagalli's body guard.

Hope you guys enjoy.

YOurs

Ming


	32. Chapter 32: Home

Chapter 32: Find the way

Athrun opened his eyes wearily, blinking to adjust to the light. He rubbed the grit till he could open them fully, and gaze at the ceiling for a few moments.

_He drew a deep breath, and for once in a very long time, felt rested. Though he also felt a little weak, and frankly speaking he did not feel like moving._  
His head tilted to his left, and saw that Kira was dozing lightly on a chair beside him, and he was amusingly, on the verge of drooling.

Athrun got up gingerly, feeling his head spin for a moment, his muscles were sore. His hand went to his forehead to steady himself, then gasped as he noticed the venous catheter inserted into the inner side of his elbow. His gaze followed the clear tubing all the way up to the drip bottle that hung overhead.

His thoughts raced, and he wondered what happened.

_It looks like Lacus's bed..._

"Kira, Kira...Kira?" He cried as he shook his friend's shoulder. "Wake up...!"  
Kira jerked awake, then look around and said, "Hey, sleeping beau is finally up."

"Where am I?"

"On the archangel. The girl's room."

"How long?" Athrun questioned, his throat as dry as autumn leaves.

"How long?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh that, too long my friend. It's been three days. Ooo, three days worth of morning breath and facial hair."

"...Sorry..." Athrun muttered as he distanced himself a little, embarrassed. He cupped one hand over his mouth and blew slightly, and it was somewhat more ... Intense. And Kira was right about the facial hair as well, he felt a light fuzz on his chin and above his lip.

"Don't worry about it, Sleeping beauty had a hundred years worth."

It provoked a laugh, but all Athrun could manage was to choke a little and spend the next few moments coughing, his parched throat could do no better. Kira sighed, and came over to pat on his back.

"Water?" As he poured from a jar which look as if it has been sitting there for some time, and passed him the glass. Athrun accepted the glass with a grunt of thanks.

"While you are enjoying your asteroid molten chilled water, let me update you a little. Basically, on the first night you fell asleep here, we count that as day one. On day two, Cagalli couldn't bear to wake you up. So she let you sleep, that was when I moved over as well. On day three, I couldn't wake you up, so the doctor was called in and he said it's probably fatigue. He also said something about dehydration and electrolyte loss and the result is the drip on your arm. Today is day four, late morning. The doctor said you'll probably wake up feeling weak and hungry 'cause you haven't eaten anything in almost a week. So, we took turns to hang around with this." Kira patted the little tupperware like he would a puppy. And once Kira mentioned it, Athrun realized that he was indeed a little hungry. And as usual, Kira read him like a book.

He placed the stuart little vessel on a tray in front of Athrun. "Bon appetite."

Athrun's eyes, for some reason, felt hot. He acknowledge with a shy nod, lowering his gaze so as not to let Kira see.

Ooo

Kira was utterly relieved that Athrun has finally woken up, but gazed at his friend questioningly and wondered why he was not eating.

"I can get Cagalli to come feed you if you want." He offered.

Athrun gave a grimace. But continued looking at the food as if he was just somewhere else. Then shook his head slowly.

"How are you?" Athrun asked instead. Kira was slightly thrown off as Athrun went on. "You shouldn't be worried about me, I'm fine. But you are the one who's been waking up screaming..."  
Kira gave an impatient smile.

"Too bad, you're the one who has been unconscious for three days running and had to be placed on drip..."

"Oh yeah? But…you look like a panda." Athrun muttered bluntly.

"Really? Hmm, Lacus told me she loves pandas, so pandas are good." Athrun snorted hesitantly.

"And, if I'm a panda, then you will be a sloth."

"...Why?" Athrun questioned.

"I sleep too little, you sleep too much!"

"Right…" Athrun retorted patronizingly, Kira went on, "So Lacus will be a flying fox and Cagalli is a porcupine. And together we will form the 'Four furry forest friends.'" Kira counted off his fingers. "Wow, not bad. That's four 'F's"

"So...?"Athrun asked, genuinely confused.

"So, we can form F4 and give Hi-5 a run for their money." Athrun laughed weakly. "Kira, it's not funny."

"But you're laughing."

"That's because we're friends."

"Oh, so I'm really your friend?" The sentence came out before he could stop himself.  
Athrun paused, sensing something was amiss. "Kira? "  
_Kira stopped talking as well, the tension in the room was escalating because of his bitterness…_

"...Kira...?" Athrun asked again, his gesture sincere as he held on to his sleeve.

Kira shook his hand off with a sigh and threw him a dirty look.

"You're a selfish idiot."  
Athrun only gasped softly. Kira was surprised as well that his thoughts had come out sounding so bitter. But there was no way of stopping now. Athrun was gazing at him, pain apparent in his green eyes. Kira could only glare back.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Kira snapped, "We are your friends! If there's something wrong, tell someone, tell me!"  
Athrun did not reply, but looked away.  
Enraged, Kira grabbed his friend by the collar of his t-shirt and shouted at him, "How can you keep everything to yourself if you really take us as friends...?"

He bit his lips and could not continue for a time, and when he blinked, he realized tears made their way down his face. But he ignored them, he was unashamed.

_Those tears were shed for a friend..._  
"Kira..." Athrun implored timidly, "I'm fine, serious...I don't want you guys to worry..."  
"You're fine?" Kira echoed incredulously, anger clawing at his insides.

He released the fistful of Atnrun's shirt and fished out the blade from his pocket.  
Athrun's eyes widened, his gaze was fixated on the knife.

"You always say you're fine but you are a liar...!" Kira accused quietly. "So you think that killing yourself will solve everything...?"  
Athrun only shook his head, "I don't know...!" Athrun finally spoke in defense.

"Don't know what...?" Kira demanded.

"I...don't know how...You were ill, everyone is tired, how can I add to your burdens...?" He whispered miserably, not looking at his friend.  
Kira could not find a reply.

"…How could I treat my friends like that?" He said slowly, his hands twisting the blankets so forcefully it looked as if it might tear.  
An awkward pause lasting for more than a minute elapsed, and after which Athrun took at deep breath, then let it out slowly, when he next spoke, his voice carried a terrible pain.

"Kira...you know...? Then, the thought did cross my mind..."

"What thought?" Kira questioned, but he could guess where this was going when Athrun smiled as if to mock himself.

"…To destroy earth."

Kira hid a gasp, and gazed quietly at his friend, Athrun clasped his trembling hands together and hid his face.

"If I did... the war will end. If I did, there will be no more reason to fight, no more loss and sorrow..." Athrun paused, there was such undeniable anguish on his careworn face that made him look much older.

"If I did, I can fulfill my father's last wish..." He whispered with finality, he clenched his fist, "Maybe you're right...I'm just a selfish idiot." He curled up a little more, his head drooping lower, and twisted at the blankets even harder. His hands were visibly trembling.

"Athrun..." Kira muttered tentatively, he reached to touch his friend's shoulder.

"All father wanted was to avenge my mother...when he died, he wanted me to do it, but I couldn't...And I... almost obliterated Cagalli's country..."  
_Kira did not reply, he did not know how to respond to his friend's pain…_

"...I'm a murderer...I'm the same as my father..."

Tears made their way down Athrun's cheeks. "If Cagalli wasn't there beside me...I might have...!"

"...You're not..." Kira whispered, he had finally found his voice, and repeated for emphasis, "You're not."  
Athrun turned sharply to look at him. He took Athrun's shoulders and looked fiercely into his eyes. "At that moment you chose right, you chose to save earth..."  
Athrun gazed back at him, a little lost, a little tearful.

"You chose the path that you believed in..."  
Athrun's eyes widened slightly.

"You did it even though you know it will cost you everything you have..." Kira shook his head wearily. "You are not a murderer who only takes lives away, you're good. You say all that but all I know is that you are the one suffering. Do you know…?" Kira implored, There were a few times I heard you sleep-talking. Do you know what you said?"

Athrun inhaled sharply, and gazed at him, but before he made a response Kira went on. "You repeated over and over, 'I'm sorry, father…Don't die. Please.'"

Athrun paled visibly, and bit his lip.

"You may have lost everything..." Kira paused. "But don't forget you still have me, and Cagalli and Lacus..." He declared, and Athrun widened his eyes and gazed at him in wonder. Tears started brimming.

"I..." Athrun stuttered miserably after a moment of hesitation. "I don't know what's right anymore..."

"It's okay to not know...I dont know either...But..."  
He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We can find the way together..."  
Athrun sighed wearily, and after a while. Nodded with effort, more tears made their way down his chin as he scrunched his eyes shut.

Kira smiled, it was both hearty and bitter. "And Athrun...You'll have to stop crying...I feel like hugging you." He confessed as he released his friend's shoulders.

Athrun nodded again and wiped roughly at his cheek. "Sorry..."

"No need to, it's not your fault you look like a girl."  
Athrun punched him in the stomach indignantly, though he laughed a little, abashed.  
Kira laughed as well, "You should eat something, or you'll have no strength to find the way with me."  
Athrun sniffled, then nodded slowly. "Alright, papa Kira."  
That was when the door slipped open, and a golden head popped in.

"Wow, you two look like husband and wife." Cagalli commented as she walked towards the pair. Athrun quickly rubbed at his face, hoping not to let Cagalli see that he had been weeping. Kira frowned, giving Athrun a look. Then both shrugged.

When Cagalli was near enough, Athrun reached out and took hold of a corner of her tank top. Cagalli blinked, surprised. She looked at Athrun, flustered, then at Kira, then at the hand, then back at Athrun.  
Kira did not miss the twinkle in Athrun's gaze earlier.

So Kira sighed resignedly, and got up to leave. "...I'll erm, give you two some room."  
Cagalli's mouth fell open.

"Wa...wa...what? Are you really the ridiculously old fashion, hopelessly jealous brother?"

Kira placed a hand to his chin, and pretended to be considering. "On second thoughts, maybe I should..."

"Okay I take that back! Oh great, mighty and kind brother, please feel free to take leave of this woeful place."  
Kira smirked, "That's better."

Ooo

When it was only Cagalli and Athrun left, he leaned his head toward her, annealing his face to her tummy, she turned a little redder.  
Cagalli touched his head tentatively, stroking his soft blue hair, then her hand rested on the back of his neck. She still could not see his face.

"Athrun...?"

When Athrun still did not respond, she sat down beside him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Don't be afraid to look at me, you still look good even with a mustache."

Athrun gave a half-frown in amusement.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" She asked, heart in throat.

_When Athrun was unconscious for the third day running, she wondered if they were going to lose him. When the doctor came yesterday, he checked Athrun's vitals and told them, "His body is perfectly healthy, maybe except for a few bruises from the last battle and mild dehydration. But...it isn't normal for someone to remain unconscious for more than two days… Hmm, mental battles are like that, if he doesn't learn to forgive himself, he might never wake up..."_

She bit her lip and transferred her grip to his ear, and pulled hard. Athrun was caught by surprise, and yelped as he tried to swap her hands off.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he messaged his poor, abused ears.

"You had me so worried!" She grumbled.  
He gazed at her, hesitated for a moment or two, then muttered in a small voice.

"...Sorry."

She sighed, then squeezed out a smile. "Maybe it's not your fault..." She said lightly, "And Athrun, have you eaten?"  
Athrun hesitated for a while, then shook his head. Cagalli got the feeling that there was something left unspoken in his silence.

"Don't you want to?"

"I don't know." he answered quietly. Then sighed, he looked at Cagalli slowly, then sighed again. An awkward silence passed between the two.

"Cagalli...can I…?" he bit his lip as asked.

"Yes." she replied instantly.  
He gave a half frown resembling a pout, "I haven't even asked yet...!"

"Well, whatever you ask, it will be a 'yes'. I'm a genie!" She replied smugly, then she gaze into his eyes and smiled slowly.  
"…Yes, I want you to come to Orb. Not just come, but come _with m_e. I know there is alot on your mind now, but I think it will be fine. I know now maybe you are not rich and powerful like before, but you have arms and legs and talents others can only dream of. So find a job and start over. You'll be alright."

Athrun blinked, and gave an odd expression. "Rich and powerful...? What makes you think that reds are paid alot?"

"Hey, definitely more than us resistance factions." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you know when supplies are low we have to live on sand mice and cactus pads?"  
Athrun widened his eyes a little, and shook his head. "…You're kidding."

"No, seriously. Those things are wicked fast and darn hard to catch!" She added, "And, you know what is worst?"  
He shook his head, questioning genuinely.  
She grinned with a quirk of her lips, then slowly opened the tupperware. Letting the suspense- and Athrun's curiosity- build.

Finally, the vessel came open, and Athrun let out a little gasp, but nevertheless brightening up.  
Cagalli's smile broaden, she poked him on the nose and declared.

"They have no mango pudding."

She then scooped a little on a spoon and lifted it to Athrun's mouth and coaxed "Go on."

He gaped a little and turned a curious shade of pink at her gesture, and gazed at her, hesitating.

"My hand is getting tired." She complained deliberately.

Athrun just look at her a little more, then leaned forward, and ate the pudding from her spoon…

"That's better." She smiled as she declared.

Athrun Zala turned a little redder.

End~

Here ends the story of our cute little couple.

A big, BIG, **BIG huggy** to all who stuck with the story and gave comments or criticism, you guys made writing so fulfiling and so fun!

Like I say, I'm going to release a continuation so the laughter will not end, title still somewhat tentative, but there willl be something, thank you for all your support and TILL CHAPTER NEXT!

Yours Sincerely

Mingathur


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 1: A student

_Disclaimer: TTAA has ended, this is chapter one of the newly uploaded Sequel 'Umbilical', I just thought that this will make it easier for everyone to find the story. In order not to violate Fafic rule of uploading a chapter in two titles, I will take it down in a week. _

_Whatever happens here took place between seed and destiny, a sequel to 'Ten things about Athrun'. (Not much of a sequel, considering that the former was fluff, and the latter is fluffier fluff!) _

_After the battle of Jarkin Due, Dearka and Yzak went back to PLANTs. Archangel and crew joined the Orb army and is now in military school for retraining. Cagalli, the princess of Orb, is in school with the rest of them. And here goes chapter 1…_

_Enjoy!_

_ooo_

Athrun Zala thought he was hallucinating when he heard what was required of him as a new employee of Orb Union Military secret unit. He did not reply, he could not muster one. It was only after a good ten seconds that he finally asked.

"What?"

Oooooooo

Cagalli sighed. She was utterly bored, and not to mention quite tired.

The lecturer is currently droning on about the Mayan Civilisation without a care in the world.

Normally she has a healthy appetite for knowledge, it is just the fact that she was in a new school-Orb military school- with new classmates and no one she knows or cared to know.

_In this school, no one was her equal. _

She was not being haughty or arrogant, it simply stood as a fact that she has been on the frontline in the last war (although she was not supposed to let anyone know). She has seen and tasted war. She has fought in hand-dug sand trenches and witnessed the grittiest fights, death and gore.

While her classmates-all military wannabes and rick kids- are still ogling over anyone who could hold a gun and actually hit something with it, she was not impressed. She knew some of her classmates are not military wannabes at all. For this school is a one that caters for the prince and princess of various nations to be taught in protocol and later be married to a suitable royalty, as for the very reason she's here for. This is the best and most expensive school in all of Orb Union, host to the rich and the powerful.

She knew she'll be missing half her lessons anyway, her emirs are just seeing that she finishes her formal education, they still need her in council. Coupled with the fact that her life pretty much starts only after her curriculum time, it was enough to put her in very sullen spirits.

Her emirs had caught her the moment she stepped foot on Orbian soil and it seemed as if every single one had sworn a blood oath to make her a real princess; a real queen. They arranged these 'education programs' that will 'equip her with the skills to govern Orb effectively over the next 50 years'. First and for most, she had to finish her formal education, which will take place over the next one and a half year in military school. Her Princess training, which is nothing but a continuation of the nightmare she ran away from 6 years ago; it includes cheesy things like dancing lessons, wine appreciation and dining etiquette.

She rotated her ankles, and frowned.

_Not to forget the high-heel-shoes training._

And when she is not in school and not in training, Mana will bring 700-page documents from the office for her to read, sign and approve. Resultantly, her life was tied down and overall uninteresting all apart from the artillery classes when she can pretend the target board was someone's head; and fire at it till she feels happier.

She has not seen Kira, Lacus or Kisaka in ages due to her more-than-hectic schedule, insane is more like the word.

And Athrun…Athrun who is now under Kisaka as the newest member of Orb secret unit. Cagalli was happy when he said he wanted to come to Orb, she wanted to do all she can to ensure that he will not have to dirty his hands again.

_A gentle and kind soul like him should not be made to kill._

He had been quite forcibly separated from her a month ago on the grounds of having to orientate the new member, and she has not seen him since.

She sighed again.

Basically, she was an imprisoned, bored princess who needed about 48 hours a day. It was alright that she was chronically tired, it is acceptable to be forced to learn court dance, but all she wanted was to have someone to complain to. Someone to talk to when she makes her way home after work...

She is now a governor in hiding, studying in military school under an alias for security reasons, living in a large, empty rented house with a mute, cleaning lady and security guards disguised as neighbors for companionship and work she cannot hope to finish within a lifetime. The least they could do was to provide her some decent person she could have a somewhat heart-to-heart talk with.

Kisaka had promised her a housemate, but she was not sure if she won't kill the fella on the spot; she might incinerate whichever airhead who dares complain about her nail polish being chipped.

After another hour, the history lecturer was continuing his saga about the Mayan calendar and the end of the world when their homeroom teacher, Miss Silvanus politely knocked on the door, saying she is sorry to interrupt the class, but she needs to settle some issues.

Cagalli liked that woman, she was a no-nonsense, gritty fighter to the core and had demonstrated her talent for lightning-fast, cold-blooded murder in hand-to-hand combat class.

Miss Silvanus cleared her throat softly to get the class's attention, she did not need to, they were happy to oblige. It was anything to be temporarily rescued from the hypnosis spell that the vile history lecturer has placed them under.

Her voice carried well over the heads of the 86 people when she spoke.

"Good morning class, we have a new student from the PLANTs, please help me welcome him."

Cagalli's jaw dropped, literally, as the new student stepped in. Cagalli wondered if she had gone mad from boredom, because there is not way the person who walked in could be for real. She rubbed and kneaded her eyes just to make sure he is not just a figment of her imagination. All the while, she was trying to suppress her elation, afraid that he will vanish the next second and her hopes will be dashed.

But when he spoke, his tone was quiet yet authoritative, he did not sound deliberate or flaky, he does not need to; he is a natural-born leader. She recognized and liked that voice, it made her heart beat a little faster.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, My name is Arthur Zelos from Aprilius."

_What is he doing here?_

Oooooooooooooo

Cagalli finally grabbed the chance to catch Athrun when he was alone after school.

"Athr…I mean Arthur! What are you doing here?" she hissed, trying to not allow her happiness to show on her face.

"To study." He said with a dissatisfied frown, he was unhappy with someone.

"By the way, girl." She was taken aback, Athrun actually called her 'Girl'. "What's your name?"

She sighed, "Catherine Yule Alfate."

He laughed at the inside joke only the two of them understood, and extended his hand, "Arthur."

She took it, and shook it real hard. "Catherine."

"Catherine…Let's walk." It was not a command, yet not a request. He just said it for the sake of it being done. She started walking obediently.

When they were making their way down the roadside, he told her quietly, "We can converse more freely this way."

Cagalli understood, if they remained on one spot, everything they said might be remembered and understood by one person.

"…I've been followed." He said quietly as they quickened their pace a little.

Cagalli did not turn around, she was well-trained enough to know better. "Whom, how many. Armed?"

"Three, not a threat. Schoolgirls." He said shortly.

"Why are they stalking you?"

"I…don't know."

Her sarcastic reply went back down her throat as he took her elbow and they suddenly turned the corner. They took a series of turns, and after a few more times, ended up exactly where they were six minutes ago.

"Cagalli." She was startled, not many people call by her real name nowadays. It were as if the girl who had died was reborn in that instant, someone remembers her name.

She replied with what she thought was an equivalent answer.

"Athrun."

They walked in silence for a while longer, many things left unsaid between them. A gentle evening breeze picked up, idly sifting through her hair and carrying with it the voices of their hearts.

She stole a peek at him.

It was the first time she saw him in any uniform other than the red Zaft one. He looked sharp and resplendent in the Orb military school uniform. It fit him like a glove, effectively accentuating the V shape of his body, bringing out the muscles on his chest and shoulders.

His face was thoughtful, and Cagalli realized that he looked a little different from a month ago. His boyish face is now a little more mature, his jaw a tad more defined, with a bit less baby fats on his cheeks. She suddenly realized that Athrun had grown taller over the last month, for the best she could manage was to stare at his ear, where a tiny ear piece peeked out. The only thing that remained unchanged was his eyes, which are bright and lustrously beautiful.

Those green eyes suddenly turned in her direction. She looked away hastily, unwilling to be caught in the act of ogling.

He caught her anyway.

"…Why are you staring at me like that?"

She bit her lip.

"…I missed you…" She whispered in a low voice, both wishing he would and would not hear. She regretted it the moment she said it and hoped that the wind had carried her words away before they reach his ears.

She hoped that it was not the voice of the wind that said, "…Me too."

She turned to gaze at him in wonder.

There were walking past a small meadow that was lined by the road, and a stream flowed through it. A light breeze blew through the place, ruffling the grass and sifted through their hair. Beyond the horizon laid the setting sun, its dying hues of reds and oranges mixing with the chromes of blues and midnight, as if proclaiming to all creation that day has ended and night will reign.

It was a pleasant evening, and Cagalli would call it romantic, especially when there is a handsome young man beside her…

The colours dusted a shade of reddishness onto Athrun's cheeks, and Cagalli wondered if it were the light…or was Athrun actually blushing. Him blushing was a sight to behold as he was by nature, very fair. The pink formed a stark contrast to his milky complexion.

She chuckled.

He blinked, frowned a little, then turned away insistently. Not wanting her to see his face.

Then his fingers quietly interlaced with hers.

She gasped inwardly, but did not do anything to respond except to squeeze his hand back and anneal to his arm.

Though Athrun did not speak at all, it was comfortable companionship, his mere presence filled a longing in her heart. And she realized she had missed the feeling so much it aches. And dread began to fill her as her house came into view.

Now, she will have to leave him, and return to the life where there was no life for her. _She will have to return the place where there was no Cagalli… _

At the main gate, he released her hand, and Cagalli almost wanted to grab him back but held herself back just in time. She had no rightful claim over him…she had no right to hold on to his hand…

Then he did something that caused her to stop and stare.

He drew a key from his pocket and unlocked the main gate, then went through the garden and unlocked the door as well. Then leisurely, he turned around and asked, "Coming in?"

"Why…Why do you have the key to my house?" She stammered, by virtue of not wanting to alarmed her neighbours (her guards), she had forced herself not to shout.

He blinked, and replied, "I'll be staying here from today onwards."

Outwardly, she screamed, yelling and raging at Kisaka for giving her a male housemate.

Inwardly, she was all happy.

Oooooo

This is the first chapter of the new series, "Umbilical'. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
